Flash of Heroism
by syfy78
Summary: As Izuku thought he was quirkless, he actually did have one. "The Shining" is his quirk's name. Read on as he uses his inborn quirk to take the world by storm, and to be the best hero that surpasses everyone. He will show everyone, with one flash at a time. (Summary and ratings will change.) (On hiatus until 2019.)
1. Chapter 1

**So...this is my first fanfiction ever and yeah. This will probably be very bad, but hopefully I can make it better.**

 **Anyways, this was an idea my friend and I wanted to do since it was really funny when we were discussing fanfictions we read and this story happened to come in mind. This will be a dual-type partnership, me being the idea person, writer, and other stuff, and her being the info person and stuff.**

 **To the story, this will ABSOLUTELY follow the manga/anime (plot-wise, and stuff will be added and some events will be summarized.), so if a scene is missing from the story like All-Might giving Midoriya his hair and the training on the beach (which will happen in the chapter, just a forewarning to anyone.), just assume that it follows what happened in the anime/manga. And some things will be changed and will differ from the original source, just to put some spin into the story, a.k.a will probably be like some other BNHA fanfictions. This will most likely be a OP Midoriya and some characters will be act different from how they usually are. More warnings will probably be stated later on in the chapters. Oh, and no smut will be in this story...most likely, unless people want one.**

 **If you're wondering about Midoriya's quirks in this, well he will have One-for-All, and his other one? You'll figure it out...hopefully/eventually.**

 **As for the pairing, it is not yet set in stone, but most likely will be MomoxIzuku, but that's up to my partner-in-crime. Maybe this will become a harem, and maybe I'll make a poll later on. As for now, just put in the reviews or PM me.**

 **I will be looking for beta-readers and stuff like that, so if you want to, go ahead and PM me so we can work stuff out.**

 **Please, don't be afraid to give criticism and and suggestions in order to improve this story, but atleast try to be nice about it.**

 **Enough rambling on about stuff, welcome to Flash of Heroism!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

4 year-old Izuku Midoriya walked out of the room with a emotionless expression, guided by his mother, Inko Midoriya, who looked sullen at her son. The hallway seemed to be much more gloomier than when they first entered the building (think it's a hospital, but I'm going to call it a building.). Inko scowled as many of the quirk testers whispered to each other as the mother-son combo walked passed them, giving the pair side glances, which made her scowl deepen and her hands tighten into fists.

"Hey, isn't that...?"

"Poor child..."

"That quirkless boy? Seems that he is part of the unlucky group..."

Inko turned to glare at the owner of the last remark, which in turn made the man step back in fear as he felt the intensity of her glare and muttered a quick apology before running off to probably administer another child. She huffed in annoyance before continuing to gently move her son towards the exit. She looked down at her son's emotionless face, but what broke her heart was the lack of life in his eyes, his mouth still stuck in excitement was now an accustomed part of his face.

 _"I'm sorry, but your son doesn't seem to have a quirk..."_

Those words sunk deep into Izuku's mind as he couldn't accept that reality. But, he pondered the thought, no matter how much it hurts for him to think that way, what if he truly doesn't have a quirk? He feared what that might entail for him in the future...

 **2 hours later... (Currently 6:30 P.M.)**

After the silent trip home, Inko saw her son do everything that might trigger his quirk. From trying to manipulate the water from his cup to trying to conjure fire from his hands. He even tried to manipulate small items like his mother's quirk, but to no avail. Izuku continued to think of ways his quirk might appear, and started to lose hope. Inko finished dinner and called out to Izuku, but he didn't respond or enter the living room. She grew worried and soon after, arrived at the door to his room and gently opened it to witness her son, tears running down his freckled-face as he gripped an All-Might doll that he treasured for all his years, and on the computer was the replay of All-Might saving all those people. She began to tear up as he slowly pointed towards the screen, dropping the hero doll and began let out more tears with his emotionless face still present. Inko embraced her son tightly as she let out her own tears, cursing her son's fate of being quirkless.

Little did they know, that the light of Izuku's fate would grow to be the flashing star that surpasses the odds.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Day of the Flash**

 **Time-skip** **: 8 years later...(September 20, 20XX)**

A couple of months after Izuku's birthday (July 15th, yes, I did check.), he experienced many different things after the shocking news of him without a quirk to call his own, from bullying by his child-hood friend Bakugo Katsuki, who refers to Izuku as "Deku" as a sign of him being quirkless, and the ridicule of his classmates throughout his junior high school life. This caused him to be insecure and more reserved as the bullying continued. This, in turn, caused Izuku to be more analytical, and his drive to be a hero even when the doctor uttered those cursed words, Izuku started to use those words as strength. He would take notes meticulously on every Pro-Hero out there and utilized those notes to further strengthen his mind to something that shouldn't be scoffed at.

Izuku, now 12 years-old, currently at a public pool not to far away from his was home, was getting changed. He felt extremely stressed and going to the pool surprisingly calmed his mind, so he always went when he had the chance. This happened frequently to the point where he knew the staff there and got in for free. He helped them with many different things as a sign of appreciation.

He let out a heavy sighed as he endured another round of bullying from Kacchan (If you didn't know, Izuku calls Bakugo that, just a little note there.) and the other students. He took his school uniform and slipped on his swimming shorts and headed for the pool. He walked past numerous people, nothing too out of the ordinary as it was pretty popular, especially since it was particularly hot today.

"39 degrees C? No wonder it's packed." Izuku grunted as he was being pushed around, his phone still in his hand as he tried to dodge the mass of people coming in and out of the pool area. He ended up losing his balance as he was shoved forward and into the poolside area. He cursed as he picked himself and again was knocked to the ground, gritting is teeth in pain as he tried to get up again, but this time feeling extra weight on top of him. Izuku looked and is breath hitched, on top of him was a girl, no older than 13, with her hair up in a spiky pony-tail and bangs on her right side. Izuku gaped at her body, which rivaled even adult women and gave her a mature vibe, and her swimsuit just proved those two points. A simple black two piece, and that was it. He gulped, but pushed the naughty thoughts away and slowly managed to bring the both of them up from their current predicament. He waited until she recovered from the tumble. She sighed and brushed herself off, fixed her swimsuit, and smiled at Izuku, who blushed calling her smile angelic.

"Thanks for that earlier, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience." The girl bowed her head. Izuku, whose face was bright as a tomato, stuttered out and told her to not bow her head. She smiled again as Izuku continued to stutter out responses. She extended her hand out, causing Izuku to stop his muttering triade. "My name is Momo, Momo Yaoyoruzo." Momo said as Izuku grabbed her hand, completely calm from earlier.

"Izuku Midoriya." He said, both firmly grabbing each others hand before releasing. Some time later, the both of them were lounging around the snack bar area as they continued to discuss various topics, and soon brought up U.A. Momo explained that she was going there by recommendation, and Izuku looked really impressed and asked her what her quirk was.

"My quirk is Creation, it allows me to use fat cells in my body to create various things as long as I know the composition of it. And of course, the bigger it is, the more cells I need in my system and more skin to be exposed to happen. Plus, it takes a long time." Momo pointed out her quirk, she looked at Izuku, who had admiration in his eyes. She blushed a bit before shooting the question back at him.

"I'm actually quirkless hehe..." Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, Momo looked stunned before questioning him.

"U.A exams are in 2 years from now, how are you going to pass if you don't have a quirk?" Momo asked causing Izuku to go deep into thought, which caused Momo to feel bad.

"Sorry, I didn't..." Momo said as she wanted to apologize, but Izuku interrupted her apology.

"No, it's alright. I've had that question thrown at me numerous times in the past. Even if I don't have a quirk, I want to become a hero that saves lives and to put smiles on everyone's faces. I want to become that hero." Izuku said as he smiled at the sky, Momo saw the determination and coviction he had and it put a smile on her face.

 _"That kind of hero, huh? Izuku Midoriya, you are strange, but hearing that makes want to root for you."_ Momo thought before standing up to stretch her legs out.

"I need to head home, it's getting late." Momo said, packing her stuff. Izuku checked his phone.

"Wow, we've been at it for quite awhile. It's been fun, Momo." he smiled before walking over to her, she smiled and was going to ask for his contact information, but suddenly a loud crashing noise was heard, causing the ground to shake and knocking everyone to the floor. Izuku quickly went over to Momo and asked if she was hurt, breathing out in relief when she wasn't before turning to where the crash was heard. Both were wondering what happened, and slowly moved towards the wall that was closest to the noise. Several people were already gathered by the wall as they inspected the wall for any signs of what it might be. They were close to the wall when suddenly someone came through the wall, sending a shockwave that sent everyone, including Momo and Izuku, and debris flying across the pool area. Izuku grunted as he hit the life-preserver stand, earning him a few scratches, but otherwise fine. He quickly pulled himself together before darting his eyes to find where Momo may have landed. Several seconds later, he found her under some rubble, she had had her legs pinned and a cut on her forehead. Blood slowly dripping from the wound. Izuku ran towards her and began to clear the debris, unaware that the person responsible was walking towards him. Momo, who saw him tried to warn him, but couldn't as the pain made it really hard for to speak.

"I-zuk-u...behind...yo..u..." Momo's hitched as the pain came searing back, even worse than before. Izuku gritted his teeth as he tried to clear away the debris.

"What did you say Momo?" Izuku asked as he frantically tried to help the pinned girl, but just as Izuku was making progress, the person, now identified as a villain grabbed him by the neck and started to slowly choke Izuku. Momo looked in horror as she tried to think of a way to help Izuku, but was ultimately helpless as Izuku struggled against the villain's grasp.

"Stop struggling, and I will assure your death will be as slow and as painful as possible!" The villain laughed maniacally as he continued to tighten his grip on Izuku. He was losing a lot of oxygen as he struggled to be released from the man's grip. Izuku began to lose focus as his vision began to blur, he noticed everyone that was at the pool today ran in terror. He cursed at his misfortune, and he hated himself for being so useless at the moment. If only he had a quirk, he could save himself and Momo from this guy, but he couldn't. After all, he was quirkless, he was...Deku. As he felt his last breath coming ever so closer, he went through all the stuff he wanted to do, like getting to know Momo better, and becoming the greatest hero ever. Izuku thought it was over until he was dropped from the villain's hand as he hit the floor, struggling to regulate his breathing pattern. He saw the villain's appearance **(Like Muscular, but with just a simply physical enhancement quirk. Think of it like Muscular and Mr. Incredible merged together, without Muscular's quirk.)** grab Momo from her debris prison, apparently she threw grenades at him, which enraged him, and was struggling to break free. Izuku, knowing it was stupid, charged and tried to make him loose his grip on her, but was swatted away, his swim shorts were torn, and he landed on life-preservers, most likely from the stand he fell on before. He tried to stand up, only to collapse again in a heap. His leg felt like jelly, and he could only watch as Momo was being molested by the villain. Izuku's gut began to churn in disgust as the man groped Momo, and he smirked at him while doing it, making Izuku glare hard at him. Izuku was very different from the shy, timid boy he was as he took on a persona of hate and disgust he cursed at his uselessness. He hated this guy, and he hated how Momo was crying and telling him to run away. He hated that he was quirkless, and wasn't powerful at all. He hated that feeling, he wanted to be the greatest hero of all, but he couldn't save his new friend.

His emotions began to run rampant as he saw the villain begin to rip off her swimsuit. Izuku saw red as he tried again to get up but couldn't.

 _"Why?! Why can't I save her?!"_ Izuku gritted his teeth and screamed in frustration. Soon after, a rush of energy flowed within Izuku as he felt his leg begin to heal. His body began to heal as his energy came back to him.

"Wha...?" Izuku muttered as his hands began to glow.

 _"It's finally time, Young Izuku."_ A voice rang through his head, causing Izuku to grip the his head in pain. All of a sudden, light shot at the villain, hitting him square in the chest and causing him to fly in the wall on the other side of the pool. Momo dropped to the ground and rushed over to Izuku and checked up on him.

"Are you okay?" Momo said as she examined him for any wounds. Izuku brushed her off.

"I'm fine...!" Izuku blubbered out as he quickly turned his head away from Momo, who was confused until she looked down and blushed hard. She quickly made a baggy shirt and a jacket, a blush prominent on both faces. She tapped him on the shoulder to give him the all-clear. Both were silent as they tried to form a conversation, but was interrupted as the villain got back up and looked at Izuku with murderous intent clearly visible within his expression. Him and Momo took a combat stance as he charged at them.

 _"Young Izuku, use your power well..."_ The same voice rang again in his head.

 _"Who are you?"_ Izuku questioned at the voice while dodging the attack the villain through at them, then Momo created several more grenades and threw them at the villain, enraging him even more.

 _"I'm your quirk, The Shining."_ The voice said as if it was that obvious.

 _"Really?!" I have a quirk? How does it work?"_ Izuku couldn't believe what he just heard.

 _"Yes indeed and it's really powerful, it grants you light manipulation and enhancements to your body at the expense of skin exposure. The less clothed you are, the more powerful you'll be."_ Izuku's mind slowly began to wrap his head around his new quirk.

 _"WHAT?! My quirk is basically flashing in public...why?!"_ Izuku didn't like that one bit, he was going to be naked, fighting villains. He couldn't accept that at all.

 _"Relax, when you use your power at the fullest, your "area" won't be seen by anyone , after all, there is censorship laws in this world."_

 _"Censorship laws? Is this like some anime?"_

 _"Actually, you a...Nope, never mind, you don't need to know that."_ Izuku brushed that little thing on the side as he faced the villain

 _"You know, in anime when they censor stuff that isn't allowed, most of the time they have a light coming from the god-knows-where to censor the things that aren't appropriate. You understand right?"_ Izuku understood what he was talking about, but he was confused on how it was a light quirk, and why he choose that to represent his quirk. He grabbed Momo and jumped away from their position as the villain smashed the spot they were on before.

 _"How does that have to do with my quirk?"_

 _"Since you still have on your shirt even after what has happened until now, your powers aren't as powerful as it should be. So, take it off."_

 _"T-take it off?!" There's a girl here?! That's indecent!"_

 _"Just do it!"_ Izuku was fighting a mental battle until he screamed in frustration and took off his shirt, causing a bright to emit from his body, forcing Momo and the villain to shield their eyes from the brightness of the light. After it dimmed out, Momo saw beams of light covering Izuku's chest area **(Just like how some anime have censorship over the smallest things, I digress, but it's just a little side note. This is not meant to be taking seriously, the quirk I mean, as it kind of jabs at the whole lights-out-of-nowhere censorship. I just like how utterly absurd it is. Anyways, continuing on!)** Izuku stared at the light in surprise, but accepting the feeling of power and warmth the light gave. Momo looked in amazement, but questioned why it looked like is chest was censored like it wasn't safe for children to look at it. She didn't question it though, Izuku was really grateful that she didn't, as he would be too embarrassed to describe his quirk.

"You have a quirk!" Momo exclaimed as she stared with curiosity. Izuku just grinned sheepishly, still unsettled with his quirk being flashing of all things, but he turned to the villain and grabbed one of the censorship bars and charged at the man with blinding speed before slamming into the man, sending the man flying once more. He saw Momo running up to him. He quickly turned around to see debris flying straight at the two, he used the light of the bars to create a shield around the two and told Momo to stay in the shield, which she at first declined, but then agreed to.

"Just..be safe, okay?" Momo said as she looked worried. Izuku smiled as he nodded headed out of the shield and faced the villain.

"Wow, I feel powerful." Izuku said as more bars of light appeared and radiated with power, his whole body glowed with power as the villain stood back up, growling even more as he charged at Izuku, who charged right at him. Izuku's eyes were filled with determination as he now truly had a chance to be the best hero of all, and he took that chance with both of his hands. Izuku gathered the censorship bars and concentrated the energy and unleashed at the villain. He used his Plus Ultra and grasped his quirk, his hope, and pushed forward! His dreams, shining brighter than it ever was before. Pushing past, the doubts and fear and just pressed forward, and his adventure began right there at that very moment. Momo continued to look on as she started to create several items that would help Izuku, settling with several tacks and a staff that was at least twice her height. She quickly threw the tacks, placing them in the way of the villains path. The man was unaware of the tacks, as his target was the little broccoli that was at the most, to his lower abdomen. He smirked as he charged at Izuku, too confident that he would win against the junior high boy. But, that ended when he stepped on the tacks, and was hit by a staff, which Momo used her training and knowledge to quickly consecutive jabs against the man's weak points. She had come out from the shield and was at Izuku's side as she smiled at him, her staff and some smoke grenades in hand. Izuku smiled at her support as they faced the villain, who was even more enraged than he already, if that was even possible.

They quickly came up with a plan and she made some heat-vision goggles to have an edge over the villain, and to see each other. Momo would throw smoke grenades and continue to pin down the villain at his, and Izuku would rush in and take down the villain down, once and for all. However, the lack of any Pro-Heroes got them a little bit worried, but they pushed on as they executed their plan. Izuku was really impressed with Momo's athleticism and combat prowess, she gracefully dealt each blow with extreme precision and power as she hit the villain's chin, sending him up in the air. The villain was trying his best, but Momo became too much for him as he started to attack wildly and blindly. Momo backed up she tossed another smoke grenade and threw a grenade she conjured. Izuku rushed in as Momo threw the grenade and forced the villain to lower his guard a bit against the explosion. Izuku took this chance to concentrate on his quirk, causing his fist to envelope in a blinding light as he rushed at the villain with blinding speeds. The smoke cleared as the villain looked in disbelief as he saw Izuku already within arms reach. Izuku tighten his fist as he put his everything into his punch.

"I will defeat you!" Izuku said as he reeled his punch back, putting his feelings into this punch. He smiled, he had the power to become a hero, but what he liked better was that he actually saved people, just like a hero would do. And that made Izuku giddy inside.

"Shining Style: Censor's Python!" Izuku put everything into that attack. The force created a huge crater as the villain took the blow full, the pressure was too much for the man to endure and ended up unconscious. His body in a crater on the wall of the pool. Izuku huffed in exhaustion as he fell onto his back and breathed in the air as he looked up to the sky, raising his fist into the, then grasping it tightly as he discovered his a quirk to call his own. He sighed as he he laid there, Momo was shocked at the scene in front of her.

"Amazing..." Momo whispered as she quickly ran to Izuku and knelt beside him, She smiled as she saw he was okay and looked up into the sky, everything became a blur for the two as police sirens blared from the background, soon after police rushed in and began doing their job. Both of them were asked to come with them as they arrested the villain. Both of them were silent as they were escorted to the police station. Izuku and Momo sat at opposite windows as they used the time to let what happened sink in.

 _"That was amazing, Young Izuku."_ The voice said, clearly impressed by the sound of his/her voice. Izuku continued to watch as they entered the highway, passing by several buildings, then he saw U.A. Izuku smiled as he dreamed about going there and becoming a hero. Unknown to Izuku, someone was watching the battle. All-Might in his glory stood from the roof and looked at Izuku and grinned. He was going to interrupt the fight, but was in awestruck as he saw the determination on the young boy's face as he fought the villain. He saw himself in that boy when he wanted to become a hero, and finally made up his mind.

 **"His spirit to become a hero inspires me! I think I have found me successor!"** All Might laughed before taking off from the area. He went off to find the young lad at the police station. This would set Izuku to become the greatest hero of all. PLUS ULTRA!

 **End**

* * *

 **So..yeah. I made Midoriya have a flashing quirk. Of course it doesn't suit his personality at all! That's the whole point!**

 **Anyways, here's the quirk info for The Shining**

 **The Shining: A light-based quirk that utilizes censorship bars made of light. The less clothed the owner is, the more powerful it is. And it grants the user enhancements like regeneration and speed. It's flashing in a nut-shell, but with anime-styled light censorship. If you're wondering where the light comes from, I don't know. That's how anime censorship works.**

 **So, how did I do? I think I did alright, I guess. I need to fix up on my English as I made a bunch of run-on sentences and stuff like that.**

 **I suck at action scenes, so...not exciting fights...until I get my act together on it.**

 **I put Momo as the first girl to simply because I love Momo as a character and her design. She's #1 in my book, and under her is Camie, then Hatsume.**

 **Oh, I forgot. Sorry to everyone, but this will not be a OchakoxIzuku. Unless this becomes a harem, then I'll decide from there on.**

 **Like I said, if you want to beta-read this story, PM me. And please give any suggestions that will help me in the future. And I might ask for OCs, so be on the look out for when I do.**

 **Thank you for reading! See you in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, here it is chapter 2! My goodness, this took awhile, but it's finally done!**

 **Anyways, welcome to my take on a BNHA fanfiction chapter 2!**

 **If you have any concerns or questions, PM me, or just leave it in the reviews. I'll be happy to answer any concerns that you might have.**

 **I also would like to ask for a cover page that would go well with this fanfiction, and if you have any suggestions on future ideas for fanfictions and stuff, feel free to leave a suggestion in the reviews. Other stuff will be later on in the story.**

 **If you want me to respond to reviews as a part of the AN, than say so, if not, then I will just respond back in a PM.**

 **Without further adieu, here is chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: My Successor is a Flasher...**

Izuku was exhausted after he and Momo got questioned about the incident at the pool. The police were shocked at the 12 year-old as he retold the story and wondered how much power he had. They did, however, get scolded for using their quirks illegally and were let out with a warning, other than that, they were commended for their actions. Both of them were then relocated to the hospital for any injuries that they had suffered, Momo had her wound on her forehead sterilized and wrapped with bandages, and Izuku was checked for any injuries as he had sustained the most amount of damage, but apparently, he had none. The quirk apparently healed his wounds, or so the voice said. The green-haired boy went along with it as it seemed to be the most logical, and since it was his quirk after all, why would it lie to him. He did seemed curious as to how it can actually talk to him, but decided to ask it on a later date. After, getting a check-up, he waited for his companion to finish her examinations for any further injuries and/or complications. Izuku began to fiddle with his phone, trying to keep himself occupied as the clocked ticked and ticked. He turned on his phone to check his phone, only to widened his eyes at the time.

 **8:46 P.M.**

 _'Wow, it's been that long, huh?_ _'_ It was 5;10 when they reached the police station and ended the questionings around 5:55. Izuku needed head home soon, but wanted to wait for Momo to know if she was alright. A couple of minutes later, Momo walked out with a bandage wrapped around her forehead and a cast for her left arm, Momo smiled at him as she made her way over to him. Izuku frowned as he saw the injuries, feeling slightly guilty about her injuries, nevertheless he was glad that she was alright.

"Hey." Momo smiled as Izuku met her halfway, she smiled and continued to walk towards the exit with Izuku right beside her.

"Hey yourself." Izuku chuckled and they both exited the building, several police sirens were blaring as a result of another villain attack at a local bank. they watched as several police cars zip past them, blurs of red and blue, which reminded of this one cartoon, but that wasn't important. He focused on Momo as she looked through her pockets for her phone, only to find that her phone was destroyed. She sighed then created a new phone after she asked him to turn the other way, which he complied with. Even though it was relatively small compared to other things she created, it was still very complicated to make. She took several minutes to make it, she managed to recreate her phone before with every single thing she had on it. Izuku was really liking her quirk as it was really useful in many situations.

"May I have your contact information?" Momo asked as she looked to her side only to find the space empty. She turned to see the broccoli boy's face all red, mumbling incoherent words, and sweating bullets. She looked concern as she stepped closer.

"Are you okay? Do we need to see the doctor again?" She asked, completely oblivious to why he was like this.

"Wha-? N-n-noo! I'm fine, just a little bit hot out here!" Izuku laughed awkwardly as he tried to calm his nerves down. This was the first time a girl has asked for his contact information, and he was trying and failing to keep cool. Eventually he calmed down and looked at Momo, who was relatively close to him and was staring at him with concern. He gave her a smile and pulled out his phone and held out to her. She held her phone over his, and a couple seconds later with a *ding*, they both retracted their phones, added each other's name to their contacts. Izuku asked if she needed an escort, but she declined as a limo pulled up. A butler appeared out of the car and bowed to Momo, who waved him off and got in. The butler making his way back to the driver's seat.

"Do you need a ride? I'm concerned for what might happen." Izuku shook his head, declining her offer, which made her a little bit disappointed as she wanted to talk some more with. He did notice the downcast look that appeared on her face and quickly tried to mend the situation.

"Hey, I'll text you when I get back to my house, okay?" He said, noticing her face slowly revert back to a cheery mood. She smiled and nodded before taking off, waving goodbye before disappearing around a corner. Izuku started to walk back, the hospital was surprisingly within walking distance from his house. After what happened today, Izuku welcomed the calm, serene feeling as he strolled down the sidewalk with people still out and about. He checked his phone.

 **9:57**

Izuku sighed, his mother was probably worried sick. He check his phone before looking at the endless stream of missed calls coming from his mother. He quickened his pace, an almost sprint-walk , as he wanted to get home as soon as possible. After a couple minutes, he finally made it home. Izuku opened the door only to see his mother rush up to him and pull him into a big hug, his shoulders wet from all the tears that were falling down from his mother's face. He held his mother as she let out all her tears. She grabbed his face as she sighed happily, her son was safe and okay. The next hour or so, Izuku explained everything that happened after school. she was worried about the villain, but she was extremely happy that her child had a quirk, and from he has described it, and it was very powerful indeed. She also got curious when he brought up Momo and teased him about her and asked if she was his girlfriend, which of course he stuttered out that she wasn't. She got some good laughs in before retiring for the night. Izuku went up to his room, filled with All-Might merchandise. He was about to get into bed to get some shut-eye when he noticed an envelope with his name on it on his desk. He grabbed it then cautiously opened it, to find a note with clear instructions on it.

 ** _'Meet me on the beach at 4:00 A.M.'_**

Izuku stared at the words before simply slipping into to bed. He was suspicious on who it was, since it happened to lay on his desk. But, he decided to go and check it out. As he hit the bed, he quickly passed out as exhaustion overcame him. Completely forgetting to text Momo.

 **The Next Day, September 21, 20XX**

Izuku woke up at around 3:30 in order to get ready with the meeting with the unknown person. He slipped on a workout outfit and slowly made his away out of the house, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and exited the house as he started to head out. He groaned as he quickly went back inside to grab his phone. Seeing only a single message from Momo, and he cursed that he forgot to text Momo. He quickly opened the message.

 _ **'Hey, you at your house?'**_ Izuku quickly texted her back as he strolled through the area, making his way to the beach.

 _ **'Yeah, I did. And I'm sorry for not texting yesterday, I was super tired and I kind of just fell asleep.'**_ Izuku sent his text, and after a bit, Momo replied back.

 _ **'It's not a problem, I'm just glad you got back home.'**_ Momo sent her text as she continued to roll around her bed. She wasn't up this early as she was really worried for Izuku's safety. She sighed as she laid in her bed and was about to fall asleep, but Izuku sent her a text. She grabbed her phone and looked at the text.

 _ **'And how about you? Are you okay?'**_ Momo blushed as she read the text and continued to text with him until she went back to sleep, a serene and peaceful look enveloped her face as she snuggled under her blanket, letting out a contempt sigh.

Izuku smiled as the conversation with Momo ended as she texted she was getting really tired. He pocketed his phone then looked around, it was still pretty dark outside. He heard the crashes of the waves and it felt really nice. He looked around the stretch of the beach, seeing nothing but trash here and there, but something else was there, or rather, someone. Izuku held his breath as he approached the figure.

 **"I see you have come Young Izuku!"** That booming voice was almost too recognizable for Izuku and started to fangirl hardcore.

"Is that you All-Might?!" Izuku said as he stepped even closer to him, taking in all the features of the greatest hero himself. There was no denying it, it was truly him! Izuku could only stare in awe as All-Might turned to face him, his signature grin on his face. Izuku's brain began to short-circuit as he trying to believe his role-model was actually talking to him. He became a stuttering mess as just stood there. All-Might started to slap him lightly really fast to try and make him stop.

 **"Young Izuku, are you okay?"** All-might continued to slap him until he started to blink repeatedly. All-Might stepped back as Izuku looked at All-Might with disbelief.

"Why are you here All-Might? And why did you ask me to come here? And better yet, how did you know where I live?!" All-Might laughed.

 **"Easy! I asked for your name at the police station, then I found the house with your name on it. And finally, I mailed the note!"** Izuku stared in belief, but continued to listen as All-Might started to talk again.

 **"As for why I asked you to come here, I-blrgh!"** All-Might started explain, but then started to spout blood profusely from his mouth, and he started to become more lanky. Izuku stared as when, he finally stopped transforming, he looked completely different than when he was before. The tight shirt was now very baggy on him. He looked awful to say the least.

"Listen kid, this is what I truly look like. I can't hold my heroic form for no more than 3 hours now." All Might said as he turned to look at the crashing waves. Izuku walked up to him as he looked over his shoulder. All-Might explained everything to Izuku, from his quirk, One-for-All, to the history of it, and to his wound that caused him to continue to lose time on his heroic form. Izuku listened with great interest as he grew to learn something new and pretty much classified. He told Izuku to never speak of this to anyone. He even told Izuku that he was originally quirkless, like him. And was also told that One-for-All was passed down to him from his former master.

"Now, onto more important subjects. Why I called you to this beach is for you to inherit One-for-All." Izuku's eyes widened as he stared at All-Might. Did he just hear him correctly.

"Why?" Izuku asked as he looked at All-Might, who had a passive look on his face. He sighed as he placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder, directing his gaze into to him.

"Yesterday, at the pool. You rushed in to protect that girlfriend of yours, and again faced that villain with an aura that a hero would have. That inspired me, and frankly, I saw myself in you. You see, I was like you when I was trying to be a hero. That, and your ability to sacrifice yourself in order to protect someone is what a true-hero would do." All-Might then turned into his heroic form and pointed his finger at Izuku.

 **"You gave your PLUS ULTRA! AND FOR THAT, I CHOSE YOU AS MY SUCCESSOR, YOUNG IZUKU! YOU WILL BE THE 9TH HOLDER OF ONE-FOR-ALL, DO YOU ACCEPT?"** Izuku looked at him before he accepted with a determined look on his face. All-Might's grin grew as he looked at his new apprentice, promising his former master that he will train this kid to be the best holder there was.

"Wait, I already have a quirk though." Izuku questioned. All-Might reverted back into his lanky form.

"It will not replace your quirk, meaning that you will have two quirks, my boy. However, you can overlap the two and be able to improve both of your quirks. This can give an edge in combat. Anyways, what is your quirk? And please, call me Toshinori." Izuku sighed as he didn't want to tell him about his quirk, but he had to.

"My quirk...is basically...flashing..." Toshinori just stared at Izuku as he turned away in embarrassment. He then explained his powers to Toshinori, from the physical enhancements, to regeneration, and even to the censorship bars. After a couple of minutes, Toshinori made up his mind and looked at Izuku.

"Alright, you want to go to U.A.? Then we will have to train your body and your quirks. We have two years to train, don't let me down." Toshinori said.

"Of course!" Izuku exclaimed and followed him down the beach.

 **Time-skip: 2 years later... 4:30 A.M. October 24, 20XX**

Now 14 years-old, Izuku has been training for last 2 years to develop both of his quirks. He can now use 19.33334% of One-for-All and now can use it without damaging part of his body within the percentage range. Going overboard will damage his body, but not too much. In the beginning, he would constantly get his body destroyed and Toshinori had to call in favors from Recover Girl. She would scold the two for reckless behavior and would even stay as she was interested in Izuku's quirk. She gave lessons on healing as she soon started to make Izuku heal himself with his quirk. Izuku became adept at healing and was even able to heal other people, and first noticed he could do that when he healed a little girl's scrapped knee. Both Recovery Girl and Toshinori were impressed at Izuku as he continued to train his quirks, slowly becoming more and more powerful with each month.

The Shining also became more powerful as Izuku would train more and more. He set a boundary to just his shirt off, as taking off any more clothing would release too much energy and would put too much stress on his body. He already experienced it with just his All-Might boxer briefs, and was soon comatose for a couple of days. He told himself to never use it, as the small amount of time he used it, it was more than the power he had when he just had his shirt off. He decided he would tread that kind of power once he mastered his quirks and trained his body more so it could take that kind of harsh conditions. He would practice controlling the censorship bars, soon he able to control the bars of light with ease and even summon more. He was also able to will the bars into binds as one soon violated the censorship laws, which the laws also became more strict. Izuku was able to manipulate the bars to affect people who violated the rules. Momo also came and helped Izuku with The Shining, and made herself an the target. Izuku practiced manipulating the bars to bind her. Momo noticed that she was unable to use her quirk unless she put enough energy to her quirk, but ended up taking a lot out of her when she did escape. Momo was impressed as she watched Izuku grow and grow. He would also develop new moves to his pool, and even started to use a sword made of the censorship bars. He was given tutelage from Momo and the voice of the quirk. Now named "Dawn" and was in fact a girl, she would pull Izuku to his mind and there she would give him numerous lessons.

Izuku made mental notes, noting how his mind was a lot clearer and he could think faster, and soon he was mastering the style he was taught. However, he noticed that the Dawn was a massive pervert, which seemed to make sense, since the quirk was a perverted act. He also noticed how beautiful she was, a blonde haired, green-eyed girl probably the same age as him. Meaning she grew older when he did, and her looks would slightly mature more and more. Izuku noticed that in her womanly areas, and would always look away when she would pronounce her portions. They did, however, build a strong bond with each other, almost like they were family.

He also learned that he can infuse One-for-All into his Shining quirk, and began to further increase his power. After he finished improving his OFA infused Shining Style: Censor's Python, he calmly looked at the sunrise at the beach. He smiled as took of his shirt, the training he went through showed results with his ripped muscles and a six-pack present. Momo was with him training her quirk and her physical capabilities, and she blushed when she saw his body. Ever since they met, Momo developed a crush on him, falling for his nature and personality. She at first denied it, but after numerous meet-ups and lunches together, she couldn't deny it anymore. She smiled at the fond memories that the both of them shared, from the the amusement park to the aquarium. They always managed to have an amazing time together.

"That was a workout." Momo said as she stood next to Izuku, sporting a black sports bra and black workout shorts that hugged her figure. The freckled boy was dazed by her beauty, but tried to not look at her as his hormones would probably break run rampant if he stared any longer. He just nodded and took a sip of water before handing it over to Momo and relaxed himself as it was the day of the U.A entrance exam. Momo looked at her phone and frowned, she had forgotten her plans for the day. she wanted to cheer her companion on, but was forced to leave. She apologized to him,but he waved it off, saying that he appreciated her support and vowed to pass the exam for her sake. He missed Momo blushing hard at his promise and smiled through her blush, she quickly gathered her things and stated to rush off, but quickly pecked Izuku on his cheek before running off and wishing him his best. Izuku had a massive blush on his face as he touched the place where she kissed, he felt how soft her lips were and grew even more embarrassed. He heard someone laugh behind and turned around to find All-Might in all his glory.

 **"HAHAHA! My boy, is she finally** **your** **girlfriend** **yet?"** All-Might asked causing the disciple to groan.

"I haven't asked her yet." Izuku said good-spirited. It became a running gag for All-Might to ask ever since Momo joined Izuku with his training. All-Might immediately noticed their affection for each other and urged Izuku to ask her out, failing to convince the boy to do so. All-Might laughed before getting serious.

 **"Today's the day, you have far exceeded my expectations! You even managed to control almost 20% of OFA, and managed to utilize it to make your other quirk more powerful. Remember to give it your PLUS ULTRA! I will grade you without** **favoritism** **, so show me the results of your training!"** All-Might gave a fist-bump to Izuku, who reciprocated it, both smiling earnestly at each other.

 **11:30 A.M.**

Izuku sat at a bench in the examination area. He had just finished the written test, and he got perfect marks. He quickly gave a mental thank you to Momo and her tutoring lessons as they really helped him with studying. He took out a sandwich he got from a nearby store and began to munch on it while gazing at the rest of the examinees. From a girl with earphone jacks to a guy with tentacles and even a floating outfit, most likely an invisible quirk. He noticed a couple of people out of the corner of his eye begin to sit down at the bench. He turned to see a red-head, a blonde with a black lightning bolt in his hair, and alien-looking girl. They all smiled at and did so as well, then the red-head spoke.

"Hey, I'm Eijiro Kirishima." Eijiro said as he held out his hand, and Izuku shook it.

"Izuku Midoriya." The alien-looking girl came forward and had a bright smile on her face.

"Hey! I'm Mina Ashido! A pleasure!" Mina said, waving her right hand with excitement. Izuku chuckled before turning to the last guy.

"Yo, I'm Denki Kaminari. I heard you got a perfect score on the written portion, that's really cool dude." Izuku blushed and thanked them. The four of them talked about many different things and all became good friends with each other. Once the announcement that the practice exam was about to begin and instructed everyone to head to the auditorium. They all headed there together and sat next to each other. Izuku noticed that Kacchan was glaring at him, he put that behind as the Pro-Hero Present Mic explained the rules and also explained the point values of the robots. It was also explained that they needed 40 villain points to pass, meaning defeating the robots to earn points. Izuku began to formulate a basic understanding of the exam, destroying robots will earn him villain points based on difficulty, bu there had to be more than just that. He knew a hero's job was to defeat villain, but also help people as well. Izuku's eyes widened then he grew a small smile, he figured a hidden scoring system in the exams. But, he wanted to earn those fairly, so he would defeat the robots and help people when they were in actual danger.

After the explanation of the rules, Izuku noticed that Eijiro, Mina, and Denki were in the same block as him and waved him over, Izuku wore a tank-top as it somehow triggered The Shining's condition of skin exposure. It wasn't as strong as when he has his shirt off, but it was more than enough to him. Soon, the doors open, causing everyone to look confused, but Izuku rushed in knowing that there isn't a countdown when facing villains. He quickly blasted through the robots that were right in front of them using just OFA, and yelled at the others that were in his block to begin. Eijiro was really impressed as he hardened his fist and smashed a 2-pointer and continued to destroy robots alongside Mina and Denki.

 **The Pro-Heroes examination room...**

Needless to say, they were impressed with Izuku's immediate actions as they continued to monitor him, Katsuki, and several other students who showed extreme promise. Toshinori was beaming with pride as his protege was showing off his skill and prowess.

 _'Young Izuku has come a long way, but seeing him at his best makes me feel like I accomplished what my master wanted. My boy, you've made me proud.'_ Toshinori said as he saw Izuku hitting a couple 3-pointers with a Texas Smash, which completely obliterated them and making Izuku's villain points grow to 97. The examiners also noticed Izuku helping many of the students when they were in a bind. He first saved Mina when she was surrounded and quickly came to her rescue and together they destroyed the robots. He then saved the floating clothes person, who Izuku found out was a girl, as she was sent flying from an attack. He managed to catch and helped to her feet. She thanked him as she waved him off, forgetting to tell him her name. Once she remembered. she sighed and continued to find more robots to defeat. Izuku's help began to make the examinees more inspired as people fought together. The examiners were really impressed by the moral boost that Izuku had influenced and were further watching him with great interest. They then pressed the switch to release the zero-pointers

 **Back to Izuku...**

Izuku was currently demolishing robots alongside with newly acquainted Itsuka Kendo, Tenya Iida, and Ochaco Uraraka. Tenya's quirk resembled Pro-Hero Ingenium, maybe they're brothers. Itsuka's quirk was enlarging her hands and was great for clearing debris and other stuff. And Ochaco's quirk was zero-gravity which made anything she touches float like in zero-gravity. The group of four were heading further into the city, then all of a sudden, they were hit by a bunch of missile barrages. Several of the buildings were leveled. Izuku closed his mouth and conjured a several CBs and began to clear the smoke by making the bars spin like a fan would. Soon, he cleared the smoke and saw Denki, Mina, and Eijiro to his right, and Itsuka and Tenya to his left. He quickly looked for Ochaco, but was quickly interrupted as Izuku saw the massive robots running rampant across the city, many of the examinees fled. He then Ochaco saw under some rubble and then he saw a zero-pointer closing in on her. Izuku knew she was in trouble and could actually be life-threatening, and he quickly started to formulate a plan.

"Tenya, can you help rescue the people trapped in the rubble?" Izuku asked him, and even though he was terrified, he complied and gathered a small group of people who didn't run away and they began to help people out of the rubble.

"Whatever you're planning Izuku, just don't do anything reckless and good luck." Tenya said as him and his group began to evacuate the injured.

"Mina and Denki, can you keep the other robots at bay?" They nodded and headed out to deal with the other robots.

"Eijiro, can you try to get Ochaco out from under the rubble?" He nodded and hardened both his hands and started to remove the rubble.

"Itsuka, can you launch me up?" Itsuka looked at him shocked.

"You're gonna attack that thing?! Are you crazy?!" Itsuka shouted at Izuku, shaking him back-n-forth violently.

"Yes I am. If Eijiro can't get Ochaco out, then both of them will be in great danger, plus heroes don't run away when there is danger. We want to be heroes, but we can't save someone?" Izuku's words pierced through Itsuka's heart. She let his shoulder's go and looked at him, her resolve steeled and she gave a firm nod. He smiled and looked at the zero-pointer, but grew tense as he saw a second one behind it. He cursed at the situation, failing to hear that 30 seconds were left. He nodded to Itsuka and got on her enlarged hands. He began to concentrate his power.

"Now!" Izuku shouted and Itsuka used what energy she had left and launched him up into the air. He ended up at head point with the zero-pointer and finally finished gathering his energy. He ripped his tank-top off, causing a massive surge of energy to dispel from Izuku and CBs began to appear. He then began to glow, causing everyone to look up at him, including the examiners. Izuku began to mass more and more bars before merging them into a giant blade of CBs, his eyes glowing brightly before adding OFA to the blade, causing the blade to hum with power. He gazed at the two zero-pointers readying their lasers and began to fire their lasers.

 **Back at the** **examination** **room...**

The examiners were watching in awe as Izuku was releasing a ton of power, while Toshinori's smile grew bigger.

"That's right, embody what it means to be a hero. Show the world what it means to be a true hero. Clench your buttocks, steel your resolve, and unleash the power that will surpass even me one day!" Toshinori said to himself as he continued to watch Izuku.

 **Back with Izuku...**

He saw the laser beams come at him, but he put that aside and finally released his power at the robots.

 **"SHINING STYLE: HOLY TRINITY'S PIKE!"** Izuku shouted as he launched all he had against the robots, completely destroying their lasers, and pierced through the first and again the second one. Both robots began to break down, as the attack made it's path very clear, creating to similarly gigantic holes in the robots. Everyone stared in awe as they saw power never seen before. Izuku began to fall, causing him to panic as he used most of what he had on that attack. He didn't like how the ground was getting closer, but soon his speed greatly slowed down, almost making him throw-up. He then saw Ochaco in deep concentration as she finally got Izuku on the ground. But, then she started to throw-up from using her quirk too much, and Eijiro patted her back awkwardly. Soon, Present Mic called the exam over and asked everyone to leave. Izuku groaned as he popped a couple of his joints and walked out of the area, helping Eijiro bring Ochaco to the nurse's office.

After that and a chat with Recovery Girl, he went home and layed on his bed. He had gotten Itsuka's, Tenya's, Ochaco's, Eijiro's, Mina's, and Denki's contact information. He noticed that during trip to the nurse's office, his vision was blurred, to the point where he could only make out broad details and everything looked like a blob of color. He discussed it with Recovery Girl and concluded that it was his drawback to using too much of The Shining. Dawn also confirmed that, as she also experienced it when she used too much of it as well, causing a conversation on Dawn's existence. She didn't go into full detail, which Izuku didn't mind.

Izuku laid there on his bed and experienced a dreamless sleep.

 **One week later...7:00 P.M.**

Momo texted Izuku stating she got her letter of acceptance and she was going to be in Class congratulated her and texted back that his letter hasn't came in yet. He was about text her again when Inko came rushing.

"Son, your letter has come in from U.A." She said as she handed him the letter and left the room. Izuku opened the letter to find a hologram, he looked at it with confusion before it hummed and turned on.

 **I AM HERE! AS A HOLOGRAM!"** All-Might's booming voice startled Izuku as he stared in disbelief.

"How? This is from U.A...?" Izuku said as he finally understood.

"Wait! You're going to a teacher at U.A?!" Izuku shouted at the hologram. All-Might coughed into his fist on and continued on.

 **"You probably figured it out by now, but YES! I will be a teacher at U.A.! Isn't that exciting Young Izuku?"** Izuku sweat-dropped as someone from off-screen held up three fingers, probably signaling he had three minutes left and deadpanned when All-Might complained about doing more of these.

 **"Ahem! Anyways, my boy, you got a perfect score on the written portion of the exam, and scored a 163 on the combat exam, making you the top student of the class! But, that's not all! You were also awarded 70 rescue points for your self-sacrifice. And finally, you were awarded 45 leadership points for keeping calm and** **instructing** **everyone! Your** **performance and actions gave courage to the other examinees, you gave the morale boost and that's what a true hero and leader can do!"** Izuku stared in awe as All-Might explained his performance. He started to tear-up as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 **"Young man, you did** **absolutely** **amazing! You made me proud! A total of 278 points and one of the highest scores ever in the history of the entrance exam. Young Izuku, welcome to your hero academia!"** All-Might said as he flashed a smile to the screen. A text from Toshinori popped up that asked to meet up at the beach. Izuku rushed to put on some clothes, and quickly shot a text to Momo that he got accepted to U.A. and would be in Class 1-A. He received a text from her congratulating him and would see him in April. He smiled and turned off his phone. He arrived at the beach and saw Toshinori standing there looking at the moo. Izuku ran up to him, and stood next to him.

"I'm really proud of you kid. You gave you all in that." Toshinori said as he looked at Izuku.

"I gave it my plus ultra." Both of them chuckled.

"We have about 27 weeks until the first day of U.A., meaning more training." Izuku nodded.

"And maybe by then, you'll confess to that Momo girl."

"Shut up..."

* * *

 **And that is it! Crap, that was long.** **Anyways** **, I'm sorry I didn't release this chapter yesterday. Stuff happened and then other stuff happened so yeah. The original edit of this chapter was supposed to shorter, but I made it longer to make it up to everyone.**

 **I added leadership points to the exam because I wanted to, so if you are wondering about that, there.**

 **And also, a couple of updates to the story. This will NOT have smut and NO harem because my partner said she didn't want any, so sorry if you wanted any of that, but she put her foot down on those things. And finally, this WILL be a MomoxIzuku story, as you probably might've guessed with the intimate feelings for each other in the chapter.**

 **I most likely make have Izuku have sworn siblings as I really like the concept of it. Let me know if you would like that idea.**

 **If you were wondering about the power percentages of The Shining, I made a list for now, it will change in the future.**

 **0%- Not activated**

 **1%-15%- Tank-top on: Attacks will usually begin with Censor's _ (Unless specified)**

 **16%-30%- Shirt off: Attacks will usually begin with Holy _**

 **31%-60%- Shirt off and shorts tattered/ripped: Attacks will usually begin with Heavenly _**

 **61%-85%- Underwear only (Requires a trained body to withstand the power): Attacks will usually begin with Blinding _**

 **81%-100%- Fully nude (Requires mastery over The Shining and strenuous training to with stand energy): Attacks will usually begin with Flashing _**

 **101%-200%- Fully nude and OFA activated.**

 **Assume that if any attack is infused with OFA, attack will go up a power level.**

 **Attacks: Shining Style: Censor's Python- A punch overlapped with censorship bars. It is extremely fast and also can cause burns if bars are heated enough.**

 **Shining Style: Holy Trinity's Pike- A sword/pike construct created by censorship bars. Can be any size and can pierce through even some of the most** **thickest** **of metals.**

 **Flair: A blade that Izuku created to combat foes with swordsmanship. Created by manipulating censorship bars, it transformed into a single-handed gold katana with a contrasting black hilt. Since it is made up of censorship bars, Izuku can manipulate it to ignite into flames, or cause it to vibrate.**

 **That's all for that. I'm really sorry if this chapter didn't meet people's expectations, but I hope I did an amazing job in this chapter. So thank you for reading this wacky story. Please review and help make this story even better!**

 **Anyways, see you in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 3!**

 **So, school starts on Friday and I will most likely not update this story as fast as I wanted, but that's school. And some other stuff is going to happen, so I'm going post this chapter and hopefully chapter 4 before I get extremely busy with school.**

 **I like to thank everyone for their support for this story, I honestly didn't expect that this story would be as successful as it is now. So I whole-** **heartedly** **thank you all for your support.**

 **Something I forgot to put in the power chart area in the last chapter is that Izuku can reduce the power he has, so if he is shirtless, he can still use Censor's attacks and can freely put how much or how little power into his attacks. Sounds pretty confusing, but bear with me on that.**

 **If you have any concerns and stuff, then express them somewhere.**

 **And, to RandomDude that called me out for using a time-skip incorrectly, I thank you for your concerns. But, I time-skipped simply to move the story forward, otherwise it would've been forever, and I really don't like dragging it out. I could've and should've put everything you stated in your review. But, to be honest, I didn't feel like it was truly necessary to go into detail with those things you stated in your review, as I did a time-skip there and I really thought you could generalize and guess what happens in that part, so I didn't go into detail for that reason. And, yes, I know it hurts the development between Izuku and Momo towards each other, but I gave a summary of what happened within the time stamp. Sorry if it wasn't up to your level, but hey, I'm new to this and I expected this to happen. But, hey you think that way and that's fine if you want to drop it. And, actually, that was the last BIG time-skip I was going to do. Kind of upset that you're judging simply because of a time-skip and telling me I nulled the story and the characters because I skipped** **development. Maybe you're right about it, but eh. Trial and error I guess. Can't please everyone. I will, though, take word on some of your criticism, so thanks for that. And sorry if this seems a bit rude and a little** **unnecessary** **, as I felt that the previous chapter was really lackluster, and I had a very bad day when I was typing it, so for real, I appreciate your criticism and hope you enjoy this chapter. And I hope you can continue to give me advice and things I could improve on in the near future. And sorry for ruining the premise of this story. Shoutout to you.**

 **Another thing, when I say All-Might, I mean him in his heroic form, and when I say Toshinori, I mean his true form. Just to let you know.**

 **Anyways, thanks to everyone that likes the story and I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Well, What a Day!**

 **Training regiment:**

 **Day 1- (187 days left until first day of school..)**

Izuku started the training regime with All-Might in order to have better control of his quirks, right now he was meditating on a rock and practicing his control over his censorship bars. He grunted when All-Might started to poke him on his cheek, and lost control of the bars, causing them to dissolve.

 **"That won't do! Young Izuku, you need to immerse yourself to the point where the outside world is non-existent."** All-Might said as he continued to poke Izuku's cheek.

 _'What is happening?'_ Izuku sighed as he tried again, only to fail once more. All he could hear was laughing and felt his cheek getting poked.

 **Day 9- (179 days left)**

Izuku got past All-Might's challenge and was successfully able to hold total control over the bars no matter the distraction. From All-Might's poking games, to being thrown into the water, and finally, threatening to text Momo that he had a crush on her. Izuku called that cheating as he grumbled and grabbed his phone from All-Might's hand. Izuku started to create more and more bars to test how many he can control, capping out at 25 bars that were twice his height and 45 when they were normal size, about a meter. All-Might had his usual smile on his face as he watched his pupil train more and more.

 **Day 16- (172 days left)**

Izuku and Toshinori ate at a diner, getting those proteins, carbs, and other stuff.

"Man, this steak is pretty good! You want to try some, Izuku?"

"No thank you."

"Boo.."

"..."

 **Day 28- (160 days left)**

"TEXAS SMASH!" Izuku tried to hit All-Might, who blocked and landed a solid punch to the gut that sent Izuku straight into a wall. He got out of the rubble and wiped the blood from the side of his lips. He was currently sparring with All-Might to gain more control over OFA. He was forced to keep it going no matter what during the match, Izuku noticed that he lacked training with OFA and grew tired way quicker than when he used The Shining. After the match concluded, Izuku grabbed his notebook and started to come up with a plan to tackle the problem. All-Might sweat-dropped when Izuku started to go into his mumbling state. Izuku looked over his notes one more time and stood up.

"One more time!" Izuku released OFA, and All-Might grinned even wider. He saw OFA coursing through his disciple's body.

 **"Very good, my boy! Very good!"** All-Might said as he charged at Izuku. The green-haired boy got into his fighting stance once more.

"DETROIT SMASH!"

 **"DETROIT SMASH!"** Both attacks collided and a huge explosion rang across the entire area. After the dust settled, Izuku was laying on his back panting heavily while All-Might was still standing, but injuries were present.

 **"HAHAHA! Very good, Young Izuku!"** All-Might looked with pride as Izuku finally managed to use OFA his own way, and actually was able to perform amazingly with his first attempt. Izuku just breathed out and laughed.

 _'This is just the start!"_ Izuku said as he clenched his fist and stared up at the sky.

 **Day 43- (145 days left)**

Izuku was getting ready for some more meditation when Toshinori came up to him.

"Hey, can you wait few minutes? I got someone to help you with your meditation. And thanks for letting me borrow your phone." He gave his phone back and Izuku stuffed it in his duffel bag. 5 minutes has passed and Izuku was stretching his legs and was about to ask Toshinori when someone called his name.

"Hey, Izuku. You asked me to help with your training?" Izuku's eyes widened as he looked at the person in disbelief.

"Momo?" She gave Izuku a big smile which made his heart skip a beat. He turned to see Toshinonori with a sly grin on his face as he walked towards the two.

 _'I see, so that's the reason why he asked for my phone.'_ Izuku sighed and gave a small smile to Toshinori. He might as well go along with it as he actually liked having Momo here. She smelled really nice and intoxicating, and she wore a beige turtle neck with a short black pencil skirt. Needless to say it made her look very mature, and very sexy.

"Actually, I called you hear, Miss Yaoyorozu. Sorry, about that, but I would like to ask for your help with training young Izuku here." Toshinori explained the situation to Momo, and she more than happily agreed to it. She wanted to spend time with Izuku and genuinely wanted to help him, so she was basically killing two birds with one stone.

"So, what am I going to do?" Momo asked as she noticed Izuku beginning to meditate and summoned the censorship bars. She also noticed that he was shirtless, and she couldn't help but drool.

 _'He is really ripped.'_ Momo blushed and Toshinori was smirking at her.

 _'Young love.'_ He thought before looking at Momo. He pointed at Izuku.

"I want you to sit on his lap." Silence overtook everything as if time had stopped. Momo was trying to rationalize what he just said, but she couldn't/

"C-can you, uh, repeat that?" She fidgeted with her fingers as she waited for a different answer.

"Can you sit in his lap? It's for training his concentration and other things like that, _and to get you guys together_." Toshinori mumbled that last, but it didn't matter as Momo was slowly making her way to Izuku.

 _'This is to help Izuku with his training, nothing more. Stay focused Momo!'_ She finally made it to Izuku and she was conflicted for a few minutes, but then she sat in Izuku's lap, with a bit too much force along with it as she made Izuku lose balance on the rock he was on. He fell onto the sand and grabbed Momo protectively as if she was in actual danger. A loud 'oof' was heard as Toshinori ran over to check on the two.

"Hey, are you guys oka..." Toshinori stopped himself as the positions of the two lovebirds were a bit too suggestive. With Momo straddling Izuku and his hands around her waist, Toshinori couldn't help but laugh and took a couple of pictures on his phone. He giggled away as Momo pushed herself off of Izuku and started to threaten him to delete the derogatory pictures, even though they weren't that bad.

"Why...?" Izuku just sighed and laid on the warm sand. The day already exhausting then it was supposed to.

 **Day 67- (121 days left)**

Izuku finally managed to reach 30% OFA and was now trying to control more of his Shining capabilities. He started out by simply learning how his body reacts when he is at 80% power (when he is in his underwear) as it was borderline to being fully nude, so he chose that point as a start. He did train to 60% by getting lessons from Dawn and was forced to do battle with her. She was elegant in her attacks, but always powerful. She was also adept at close-combat and it forced him to think on the fly most of the time. She gave advice on how to use The Shining his own way, saying that copying her won't get him anywhere. Soon, Izuku learned how to maximize the potential of The Shining and soon started to develop new techniques. He created **Shining Barrier** , a barrier that shields Izuku from any damage, and began to master the ability. Dawn was surprised by the new defensive skill and smirked as she overpowered him once again, but took longer in order for her to beat him. He soon was able to master it and now has a thin layer under his clothes at all times and was even more durable. It put little strain in him as he constantly trained his energy and stamina earlier in the training regiment, and he was now able to keep it going for seemingly forever. Izuku slowly built up an extreme amount of stamina and energy, which made it seem like he had infinite amount.

 **Day 69- (119 days left)**

Another major move he created was **Shining Assault** , Izuku summoned multiple censorship bars and vibrates them. This is an AOE attack as he launches them, the bars vibrate to the point where it looks like they're moving too fast, thus being able to hit multiple targets. And Izuku can destruct them, causing them to explode. He thought about it after playing a computer game at home. He tested this out on some targets Momo made and completely obliterated everything including the targets and the area they were on. Momo looked at Izuku with shock as she looked at the sheer destruction that it caused, and he was just in a tank-top. She ran up to him and expressed her interest, which made Izuku blush at how close she was. All-Might was biting his thumb as he continued to watch the interactions between the two.

 _'How are they not together yet?!'_ All-Might said as he sub-consciously gripped the wall he was peeking around and made several cracks along said wall. Then, he heard someone say his name and ran away from the mob of fans that were chasing him. Izuku sighed as he watched All-Might run away and chuckled quietly, causing Momo to give him a confused look. He shook his head and continued to practice his new move.

 **Day 72- (116 days left)**

Izuku took a break from creating new moves for The Shining, and focused on OFA and creating new moves for it to keep a balance between the two. The first move he created for OFA was **Hawaii Smash, or Smashes,** since it was basically multiple short, but fast punches that would target the opponent's stamina and wear them down. it wasn't a powerful move like the **Texas Smash or Detroit Smash**. But, he wanted an attack that would cause fatigue to the opponent since most likely, a **Texas Smash** most likely wouldn't down a person with a lot of stamina.

He explained this to Toshinori and tested it out on Momo, who willingly agreed and Izuku threw just one punch at her. She blocked it, but immediately started to feel a bit of fatigue of the attack and told him that it worked. He smiled and started to walk down the beach stretch with Momo at his hip. The sunset reflected from the ocean as they walked further down the stretch.

"I appreciate with what you're doing, Momo." Izuku said as he looked over his shoulder, noticing Momo had fallen a bit behind him. She smiled at him and quickened her pace to catch up with him.

"It's no problem at all, I just wanted to help you out. Think of it as a gesture for all you've done for me." She said as they stopped in the shallow end of the water. The warm gentle breeze gently blowing and the crashes of the waves easing the mood. The sunset that filled the skies with red, yellow, and orange slowly disappearing in the horizon.

"It's crazy right? How close we have gotten these past two years, it almost feels surreal." Momo said as she cocked her head to the side and looked at Izuku.

 _'Wow, she looks really beautiful.'_ Izuku shook his head and looked at her face, her onyx eyes looked at him with curiosity.

"I guess we just sort of clicked, huh?"

"Maybe so..." Momo didn't continue the thought and opted to look at the moon now present in the sky, a cool breeze overtaking the warm one, and the sound of the ocean creating a new scene entirely. Izuku could only stare at the perfection that was Momo Yaoyorozu. she basically embodied the word of beauty and he couldn't help but stare at her.

 **"Come on..."** All-Might said as he looked at the two from his binoculars. He was getting tense as he felt like it was going to happen. After a few minutes and nothing from the two, he grew frustrated and started to mumble how this was like a typical romance scene.

 **"Just ask her already, Izuku!"** He grumbled.

Izuku sighed as he felt an aura that was all too normal from a very annoyed All-Might. He looked at Momo and notice she was staring at him.

"L-l-listen, ...be...like...t-to g-g-g-go...ate?" Izuku stumbled over his words as he quickly repeated the statement, but made it sound all mumble-gumble. He cursed as he tried to once again ask her, only to be silenced by Momo.

"Breath, breath and calm down. Then, you can say it again." She said as she gave him a small smile. Izuku thanked the heavens that someone like Momo actually existed. He calmed his nerves and gave a couple of breathes.

"Would you...like to...go on a date with me?!" Izuku blurted it out before covering his mouth and slowly started to die on the inside.

 _'I said it and now I want to die! All-Might's giving me a thumbs-up, why?! Right...he did give me a small microphone in order to give me advice when this time came.'_ Izuku could only stare at the ground in embarrassment as he didn't want to look up solely because he didn't want to see Momo's reaction. He didn't hear answer and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry! J-just forget t-t-this even happened!" Izuku continued to sputter out apologies, suddenly a finger was placed on his lips. He looked at Momo retracting her finger and began to laugh softly at him. He gave her a confused look.

"You didn't hear my answer, Izuku. Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you." Momo said with a blush creeping up on her face. She quickly turned away and stared at the ground. She gave side glances to Izuku and would quickly look away from him. Izuku's brain started to malfunction from the turn of events, He heard All-Might's voice, but was shut out from Izuku's mind. After remembering that Momo was still there, his body started to work again.

"Also, w-w-would you...l-like to go out w-w-ith..." Momo interrupted him and she nodded.

"Yes, I would also love to be your girlfriend." Izuku had a dumb-looking grin. Momo giggled and pecked Izuku on the cheek.

"I've got to go, see you later. And, actually, I've had a crush on you for awhile! Thanks for asking me out, and I love you." Momo blushed and waved goodbye. Izuku waved his hand limply and began to celebrate once she was gone.

"YES! I got a girlfriend!" Izuku pranced around in a circle, screaming at the top of his lungs.

 **"YOU FINALLY DID IT MY BOY!"** All-Might ran from his place and gave Izuku a high-five. Both started to celebrate, until All-Might spewed out blood from laughing too hard. He reverted back to his true form and placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Saturday is in three days, here." Izuku was handed two tickets to the amusement park. He looked at Toshinori, who gave him a thumbs up.

"I think I'll call it a night, make sure you get home safely." Toshinori said and left the area. Izuku smiled softly and gazed at the moon. He grabbed his stuff and went home, a grin on his face the entire walk home.

 **Day 75- (113 days left) The Date...**

Izuku waited by the entrance to the amusement park, his outfit consisted of a white and blue-striped button up and black slacks. It didn't look like it, but it was very comfortable. His mom was the one that made him wear it as she was really excited that her son had a date.

 _Flashback..._

 _"You have a date?!" Inko said as she watched her son try to pick out an outfit to wear. She sighed and went into the living room, and she came back with some clothes in her hands._

 _"Here, try these on." She shoved the clothes in his hand and closed the door. Few minutes later, she opened the door to see Izuku in the clothes she gave him._

 _"It looks so good on you! So, who's the lucky girl?" Inko asked, and Izuku blushed a bit._

 _"So, you know that girl that I talked about? The one that was with me during the pool incident?"_

 _"Ah...Her name was Momo, correct?" Izuku nodded and pulled up a picture of her, needless to say, Inko was shocked._

 _"Wow! You got quite the catch, huh?" She nudged her son and chuckled when he grumbled._

 _"Is she your friend?" Inko asked him. Izuku shook his head and Inko looked at him with curiosity._

 _"She's kind of...my girlfriend..." Izuku whispered, but his mom heard everything loud and clear. She looked at him and a huge grin appeared on her face. Inko embraced her son and asked him when it happened. Izuku explained everything to her and she was really happy for her son._

 _"Now, you go and make her happy, okay?" Izuku nodded and ran out the door. She smiled at her son's retreating figure._

 _"Ah, young love." She smiled and closed the door._

 _Flashback ends..._

Izuku played with the cuffs of his shirt and looked around at the people walking in and out of the amusement park. He looked at the time on his phone.

 **5:35 P.M.**

He sighed and played around on his phone, he was thirty minutes early from the time they agreed on. He felt a tap on his shoulder to see Momo in a black jacket, a red shirt with a grey skirt, and black stockings. He stared in awe as she did a little twirl, showing off her outfit. He was about to point out that they were both early, but he forgot about it once she finished showing off her outfit.

"Does it look good?" Izuku nodded furiously and she giggeled. She grabbed his hand and started to walk to the entrance with him in tow. After they got their tickets approved, they walked around. They first started out at the one of the games where you had to knock down everything in order to get the prize. Momo looked at the targets and asked the man if there were rules to the game. He just stated that you needed to use the balls to knock the cans down. She nodded and started to analyze the ball currently in her hand. Izuku was currently at the stall next to Momo's and was playing the one wear you have to get the ring into the bottle's neck, or something like that. He watched as the ring bounced off of the bottles and into an opening, he sighed and swore that the game was rigged. He took his second ring and watched it as it once again fell into the opening. He was about to throw his last one when the stall worker stopped him. Izuku was going to ask why, but grew wide eyed when he saw who it was.

"All-Might?! How?!" Izuku whispered loudly at him, only to see the original worker knocked out. Izuku sweat-dropped as the hero could only grin as he covered Izuku's mouth and handed him a wallet. He looked at All-Might with confusion, and all he got was a thumbs-up from the hero. All-Might's grin grew wide as he left the area with no one noticing. The original worker woke up and looked around frantically, and Izuku took that as his chance to leave. He returned to the stall where Momo was and found out she had made a pile of balls and had apparently knocked down the cans in two throws, the worker looked in disbelief as she grabbed a black stuffed rabbit and waved to Izuku. He smiled as they went deeper into the amusement park.

"What about these..." The worker sighed as he looked at the pile of balls outside his stall. Mumbling about how he hated this job.

They both decided to go get something to eat, Momo asked for a funnel cake and a jumbo corndog. He nodded and went to one of the food vendors, and looked at the menu, deciding that he'll get an Indian taco. He took out the wallet that All-Might gave him and opened it up to find $500,000 worth in yen. He thanked All-Might for helping him and ordered the food. He waited and the food finally came, looking at the line now, he was kind of glad that they came when they did as the line was pretty long in all the food vendors that were in the current area. He felt sorry for them and went to find Momo. After a couple of minutes, he spotted Momo and a couple of guys hitting on her. She was actively ignoring them as she sat on one of the benches. One of the men sat down right beside and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, discomfort was present on her face as she squirmed.

"Hey babe, want hang out with us?" The other guy said as he did a once-over, looking at her body and licked his lips. He tried to touch her face, only to be punched in the gut by Momo, and then elbowed the other guy in the face. She quickly got into a fighting stance, not noticing a third guy creeping up on her. When he was about to grab her, Izuku quickly punched the guy and sent him sprawling to the floor, dropping his taco on the floor. Momo turned to see him run up to her.

"Are you okay?" He looked past her to see the other two lying on the floor, they started to stir and both of the got back up. Both Izuku and Momo readied themselves as they finally stood back up.

"Damn bitch! She broke my nose!" The man growled and fire appeared from his hands, causing an uproar as everyone started to evacuate. Izuku grabbed Momo and dodged the other man's attack. The other man smirked and sent rock shards at them, but Izuku created some censorship bars and made a wall between them. The wall was cracking as it was a temporary action. It had no power and was just a simple construct since he didn't meet the requirement.

"Momo, can you throw some grenades at them?" She nodded and did just that, and the explosion tore their clothes. Censorship bars appeared and bound the two in place. Izuku dispelled their cover and walked over, Momo looked at the two and then at him.

"What did you do?"

"Even if I don't have any of my clothes off, I can still bind my targets if they violate the Censorship Laws. Dawn told me how to use it and trained me this morning, so, I wanted to try it out. People who are very strong can break through the binds, or if someone has a water or light quirk they can do so, as well. It has it's drawbacks, but it's a pretty useful ability." All-Might appeared before them and gave them a wide grin.

 **"I thank you for detaining these villains! Although you did use your quirks without a license, you did protect innocent lives from being taken! Don't worry, I'll take it from here! You two should head home!"** All-Might said before grabbing the two and their buddy and took off to the police station.

"Wow, it was amazing seeing All-Might in person!" Momo said as they exited the amusement park, police rushing in to check everything just in case. They began to walk to Momo's house, Izuku insisted that he escort her. She just smiled and nodded before dusting off his shirt, which had several burned areas and soot.

"Yeah, it was really cool."

"Hey, Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for today. I had an amazing time." Izuku saw her beam at him. He wanted to do much more than just visiting the game stalls and get food. He wanted go on the Ferris Wheel at the very least, as All-Might suggested it. He claimed it to be a 'must' at any amusement park date. It was all ruined due to some idiots not taking a hint. He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah...I did too." She looked at him, all of a sudden, she grabbed his arm and leaned into him. A massive blush spread on Izuku's face as her bust was pushed up on him, and was too embarrassed to say anything. Silence overtook the two as they got closer to Momo's house, which was freaking huge. Izuku gaped at how big it was, and heard her chuckling.

"Surprised?" She teased him.

"Well, yeah. I knew you were rich, but not THIS rich." She laughed and they arrived at the front door. She looked at Izuku and blushed softly.

"Thanks again for the date, hopefully we can do this again." Izuku smiled and was about to wave her off, but stopped himself. He looked at Momo's retreating figure and opened his mouth.

"M-M-Mo!" Forgetting to say her full name, but she turned to look at him, with hint of red on her face as she stopped. She saw Izuku fidget with his hands and was shuffling his feet. She walked up to him, and looked at her boyfriend with concern.

"What were you going to-MMPH?!" Suddenly grabbing her waist, Izuku threw caution to the wind and pressed his lips on Momo's. Her eyes widened before closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. It was perfect for Izuku, almost TOO perfect. They continued to make-out until they were forced to stop due to a lack of oxygen. She smiled at him and laid her head on his chest. He felt like he graduated from child school and entered adulthood. He started to celebrate in his head, but something happened...

"Hey! You there?" Izuku broke out of his scenario and looked at a concern Momo. He blinked at her and started to piece everything.

 _'It was a dream...darn. Would've been nice if it wasn't.'_ He quickly shook his head and laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, I just wanted to say that I l-love you!" He stuttered and began to look rather embarrassed. Momo turned red from the sudden out-burst, but she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a small chuckle. Izuku looked at her with wide eyes as their noses brushed against each other. She had a big grin on her face and Izuku saw her eyes were filled with love. He gulped as she slowly closed the gap between the two.

 _'Crap! Okay, calm down Izuku! You have had this scenario play out in your numerous times for this exact moment. Breath and calm down, you don't want to mess this up!'_ Izuku began to ease his nerves and slowly began to lean in as well. After a couple of seconds, time had stopped for the two as their lips connected. It was an explosion of feeling as they both separated from each other, Izuku's hands were still around her waist and her arms around his neck. They were on heaven as they leaned in for another one. It was short and sweet as they once again separated and just held each other. Their faces were quite red as they just stayed, not wanting this to end. They reluctantly let each other go, Momo gave a small smile and walked, stopping at the door. She turned to Izuku.

"I love you too." She waved goodbye at him before closing the door. Izuku walked off the Yaoyorozu's property and started to head back to his home. Momo watched him leave from the window and once he was gone from sight, she began to tread to her room.

Smiles were on their faces as they had one of the best days in their lives happen to them, and hoped that there was more to come...

* * *

 **And done! Sorry for these long chapters! Do you want long chapters (4,000 words+) or short chapters** **(2,000 to 4,000)**

 **Anyways, I hope this was a good chapter, wanted to get in some MomoxIzuku moments before stuff. Sorry, if I made them a couple too fast, but I just really love the pairing. Really sorry if the romantic scenes are bad, I'm not great at making them, but I tried. Just a warning to everyone.**

 **Still looking for a beta-reader, and yeah. School starts tomorrow, so I will be very busy from next week onward, but I'll try to get the next chapter done ASAP.**

 **What took so long to get this chapter done? It was Doki Doki Literature Club. I absolutely love that game, and I highly recommend you play it. It is free-to-play game, and it is worth your time. Favorite girl is Monika.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **I will be taking suggestions in order to better my story, and once again, RandomDude, keep on tearing my story a new one! And, I will checking on my story daily if you have any comments or concerns with the story.**

 **Catch you guys, in the next chapter! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, welcome to the chapter 4 of this ridiculous story!**

 **I want to thank everyone for giving support and ideas to the story, and I will be taking everyone's ideas in order to make this story.**

 **Anyways, I have been playing the Black Clover: Quartet Knights Open Beta and I have to say, Noelle is my favorite character to use and yeah. It's really fun! Recommend it.**

 **School was alright, but they messed up my schedule. I did finish my projects yesterday, so that's a plus.**

 **I hope you guys like the story and I present Chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: 1st day of school**

 **Day 83- (105 days left)**

Izuku held up his hands and watched as snow lightly drifted down to the ground, a foot of snow present all around. He looked around at the white coverage before heading out to the grocery store, as per his mom's request. He pocketed the list and began to tread across the sidewalk, and fixed his beanie hat to better cover his ears and stuffed his gloved hands back into his coat. The coldness biting at his cheeks and the breeze making it no better, causing him to shiver and sneeze. He shook his head and continued to walk towards the grocery store. Little children running around playing and laughing as they enjoyed the winter weather. Izuku chucked before making it to the grocery store, seeing it pretty packed.

Izuku soon came out with a couple of bags in both of his hands and started to walk back to his home as Momo was coming over for dinner. He saw a couple of workers putting salt on the road while other times just using fire to melt the snow. Once he got back to his house, he opened the door to hear his mother's and Momo's voices coming from the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, Izuku placed the bags down and silently left the two to their conversation. He migrated to the living room where Toshinori resided with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand, and was watching the news.

"Why are you here?" Izuku asked as he sat down on the couch right next to him.

"Your mom invited me, so here I am." He stated like it was obvious. Once Toshinori was acquainted with his mother, she would occasionally invite him to have dinner with them, and apparently today was one of those days. Izuku sighed before looking at the news and saw that there was a villain attack at the mall, and there were a couple of injured but none too major. It was just your average villain arrest as the Pro-Hero who was at the scene was the R-Rated hero, Midnight. Her outfit was too much on the risque side, but it was a favorite amongst the people for some reason.

"Stop staring, my boy. Or someone might get the wrong idea." Toshinori teased as Izuku turned bright red and mumbled that he wasn't like that. They both chuckled and watched on as Midnight was being interviewed about the situation.

"Christmas is around the corner, have you gotten something for her yet?" He asked Izuku as he took a another sip.

"Yeah. I got her this." Izuku grabbed a rectangular box from behind the TV and opened it to reveal a silver pendant with gold trims on it, and the silver link chain had a hint of black. Toshinori was really impressed by the craftsmanship and how beautiful it looked even though it was simplistic. He whistled as the green-haired boy closed the box and hid it once again behind the TV.

"How much was it, my boy?"

"Oh, about twenty thousand yen."

"Ah, I see. Good price for a pendant like that." Izuku nodded and soon, the two ladies called them to the dining room. They walked in and the smell of curry hit their noses, slightly drooling, they made their way to the table, where Momo and Inko were already there waiting on them. Izuku sat beside Momo and Toshinori on the opposite side of them, and Inko at the head. They did a small thank you and began to eat the curry. It was relatively quiet, but there was small talk here and there, but they finished in silence as it felt peaceful. Toshinori checked his watch and had to go home, Izuku went to go see him off.

"Thanks for the meal. Great as always." Toshinori said as he stood outside the door, putting on his boots. He gave Izuku a wide grin before he began to walk to his car.

"Don't forget, training starts back up next month, in the mean time, do some mental training. See you later." Toshinori said as he got in his car and drove off, Izuku smiled before looking at the snow.

"It's starting to snow hard." He frowned and walked back inside to see Momo helping with dishes.

"It's fine Momo dear. You don't have to help." Inko insisted, but Momo shook her head.

"I insist, Ms. Midoriya." She said as she began to wash the dishes, Inko sighed before looking at her son.

'She's a keeper.' She mouthed to her son, who blushed and went over to help her with the dishes. After they finished, Momo checked outside and sighed as the snow piled higher than anticipated and was announced that it was dangerous to drive outside now. Inko nudged her son, who gave her a confused look. She sighed and called to Momo.

"It's dangerous to go outside, why don't you stay the night here?" She said to her as she gave Izuku a sly smirk. He sighed as he thought she would do that, but he also wanted to ask that as well. Momo looked shocked before smiling and accepting the offer and texted her parents, who also agreed that was the best course of action was to stay there until it was safe to travel across town. Inko smiled and showed Momo the guest room, which was next to Izuku's room. As they walked past his room, the door was open and Momo giggled as she saw the All-Might styled room. Inko just smiled and opened the door next to her son's room and allowed Momo to look at and told her the room at the end of the hallway was her room, and the bathroom was across from the guest room.

"Thank you again, Ms. Midoriya." Momo bowed slightly. Inko waved it off and smiled at her son's girlfriend.

"Please, just call me Inko, or Mom, I wouldn't mind it." She said as she winked at the girl and began to walk to her room, noticing how Momo's face turned red when she winked at her.

"I hope you have a goodnight's rest." Inko said and retired for the night. Momo looked at the door that Izuku's mom went through and chuckled. She heard foot steps and turned to see Izuku looking at his phone. She walked over to him and looked at his phone, which had a compilation video of heroes and stuff like that. He didn't notice that she was right in front of him until he smelled her intoxicating scent, and looked up. She gave him a small smile and turned to walk towards the restroom.

"I'm going to take a bath. No peeking, got it?" Momo said with an edge to her voice. She didn't like perverts, and she knew he wasn't one, but she wanted to mess with him. He knew that she had zero tolerance for perverts, and of course he didn't do anything that would make her mad. He only saw her mad once when she was being groped, and after what she did, he needed to go to the hospital.

"O-o-of course, I would never peek at you, ever!" Izuku exclaimed as he turned red with embarrassment, and quickly went into his room. Momo chuckled and created a towel and some spare clothes. She turned on the water and once she removed her clothes, she let hair flow down and eased into the warm water. Sighing in bliss, she felt her entire body be at ease. She sunk down even further until her just her head was above the water. She began to soap her body and hair. Izuku's words still on her mind as she continued to bathe.

"When he said that, it made me feel happy, but at the same time, it kind of irritates me." Momo said to herself, but decided to continue the thought once she was finished. She closed her eyes and just relaxed.

Izuku was at his desk, looking at his All-Might figurine collection before adding another one to it. He smiled and stretched as he looked at his collection with pride. A knock came from his door.

"It's open." He said as Momo opened it, she was in a simple white T-shirt that emphasized her natural curves and bust, and black shorts that showed off her long legs. Her silky black hair flowed down her back, and her onyx eyes were staring into his green eyes. She seem conflicted as she stood at the doorway. Izuku came back to reality and sat on his bed. He patted the spot next him and she went over and sat down next to him. They both sat in silence, waiting for the other one to speak up, after a continued silence, Momo grabbed Izuku and brought them both down onto the bed. He looked at her with shock and embarrassment as she just stared at him. Finally, she sighed and looked at Izuku seriously.

"Let's sleep together." Izuku's face turned black and white, and he quickly began to squirm under her gaze.

 _'She's joking right, right? Nope! She wasn't joking at all!'_ Izuku was delirious as he was panicking internally, and Momo was having an epiphany going on as well.

 _'I made it sound really wrong! What is wrong with me?! I also pushed him down and now we're both lying on his bed with just a couple of space between us. Wait, calm down Momo! Just got to explain yourself!'_ Momo slowed her heartbeat and turned to Izuku, who apparently calmed himself down.

"What I m-meant was...w-we sleep together, not like t-the other thing..." She said and turned around, her face was red as a tomato as she placed her hand over her chest. Silence rolled in as the both of them laid on the bed.

"I-I see, so t-that's what y-you meant...I d-don't mind i-i-it, if y-you don't..." Izuku trailed off as he awkwardly looked at her. She breathed out and laughed softly before taking her spot on his bed. She pulled out a box and waved it in his face, realization hit him and he gaped at Momo.

"How did you get that?"

"I saw it when you were showing it off. It really is beautiful. And, sorry, I couldn't help myself. I know it was my Christmas present, and you wanted it to be a surprise, but I couldn't contain myself." Momo said as she opened the box and eyed it. She looked at Izuku and noticed that he was laying beside her. He had looked really happy that she liked it, but was disappointed that it wasn't a surprise.

"Kind of disappointed that it wasn't on Christmas, but I'm glad you like it. Here." Izuku said as he grabbed it and put it on her. He marveled that it looked extremely good on her. She smiled and hugged Izuku, who went stiff before slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know, your letter was really love felt and sappy. And, it was extremely cliche." Momo teased as she looked down at Izuku.

"S-shut up..."

"Don't worry, it made me fall head very heels for you." Both chuckled and got comfortable.

"Why don't you sleep in the guest room?" Momo faked a offended look.

"You don't want your girlfriend to sleep with you?"

"N-no, just asking...I'm actually happy...even though it's kind of embarrassing." Izuku said as he adjusted himself and yawned out.

"Let's get some sleep, yeah?" He suggested and she nodded.

"Love you." She said and kissed his cheek before snuggling into his side.

"Love you too." He said and both fell asleep, smiles on their faces as they slept peacefully.

Flashes could be heard from the hallway as Inko took pictures of the two and grinned as she looked at the two lovers. Once she was done, she closed the door and walked back to her room, already coming up with names for her grandchildren.

 **Day 103- (85 days left)**

Many things happened after Momo's first day staying at the Midoriya's residence. She had to stay for Christmas and they all enjoyed it together. New Year's was a blast as both families and Toshinori all spent it together. They watched as Momo's father and Toshinori lit up fireworks, it was a fun time for everyone as Momo and Izuku shared another kiss, short and sweet again, when it hit the new year. After, that, school started back up and Momo went back to her home, but she left clothes there just in case she wanted to stay the night. Occasionally, she helped Izuku with his shyness and slowly improved his ability to talk to girls.

Training with Toshinori and Dawn picked back up as they both continued to increase what needed to be down. When Izuku asked where she was all last month, she just dodged the question and they instantly went into a sparring match. Izuku managed to get a couple of hits on her, and she ended up still wiping the floor with him, but praised him for his growth, and did some more pointers, like fixing his stance and stuff like that.

It was approximately three more months until the first day, so Izuku focused on his physical power. And the one to do that was All-Might, so he picked up All-Might and began to walk around the beach while All-Might was watching an anime on his phone.

 **"BWAHAHA! He just got absolutely destroyed!"** Izuku grunted as each time he laughed, and which was quite often, would make him lose his balance, but he managed to complete the path that he set himself.

"What anime are you watching?" Izuku asked as he took a swig of water and sighed in relieve as it cooled down his body. All-Might showed Izuku the anime, and it looked really familiar as several of the characters looked a lot like some of the people he came across at the entrance exam.

 **"My boy, you have to watch this! It's called Your Super School! It's where people gain powers called normalities and there is a school dedicated to honing those powers!"** All-Might continued to talk about, and as Izuku learned more and more about it, the more exhausted he felt. Once he got to the characters, Izuku started to get a sense of familiarization with some of them, especially the main character.

 _'Why does the character remind me of myself?'_ Izuku shrugged before picking him up once again and walked back to their original area, wishing that the occupant on his back would stop laughing so much.

 **"BWAHAHAHAHA!"**

 _'What's so funny now?'_

 **Day 115- (73 days left)**

"Izuku, would these look good?"

"Mom, they have a uniform for the school."

"These aren't for school, dear. These are for when you go out on a date with Momo!"

"..."

 **Day 129- (59 days left)**

 **"Shining Torrent!"** Izuku shouted as he sent numerous censorship bars crashing down on the practice target and completely demolishing it in the process. He dropped to his knees as he gasped for breath. Dawn looked at the damage and whistled as she was very impressed with the sheer power.

"That's a lot of power there, but it drains you almost completely of energy and stamina We need to work on it." Izuku nodded and took meticulous notes with Dawn giving her thoughts and opinions. After that, they did a quick sparring session and soon called it a day.

Dawn relaxed her shoulders as Izuku sat beside her and she materialized two water bottles and handed one over to him, which he gladly accepted. She ended up spilling the water all over her.

"Son of a bitc-!" All of a sudden, her mouth was bound by censorship bars and she looked at him and glared. He was confused until he saw his hand had a faint glow. He quickly dispelled the binds and waited for her to reconvene herself. Once she did, she explained that since she was about to curse, the laws were violated and thus, here they were.

"So, if someone is nude, curses, smokes, or has evil intentions, I can bind them?"

"Yes, but for the evil intentions, that's a lot trickier to do, so don't worry about it for now." Izuku nodded and went back to drinking his water.

 **Day 148- (40 days left)**

 **"Canada** **Smash!"** Izuku shouted as OFA materialized into a fist and it struck All-Might, who was caught off guard by the attack. They ended the match and he walked over to his disciple and sat down beside him.

 **Fantastic job, my boy! Not only did you manage yourself and go into your "Full Cowling" state, but you even created a new move! I take pride in your advancements!"** He said and watched as Izuku examined the green lightning dancing around his palm.

"Is this what OFA looks like when it's materialized?"

 **"It depends on the owner, my boy! For me, it's this body, for you, it's the green lightning energy that surrounds you."** Izuku nodded and looked at the sunset, All-Might reverted back to his true form and looked at his cellphone.

"The ending of our training is coming soon, you better prepare for it. I've got to go, see you soon, Young Izuku." He said and waved goodbye. Izuku looked back at the sun and gazed at it.

 _'Almost time for the first day. Can't slack off now!'_

 **Day 187- (The day before)**

Izuku stood before All-Might as it was the final day of the training regiment. He had been practicing his moves and combat abilities over the past thirty-nine days and was extremely pumped for this fight. He wanted to see what the end result of his training was. Recovery girl was there as well as she knew that both would give it their all, and would probably destroy everything, so she also acted as a mediator just in case. She watched on as both of them were preparing for this match.

 **"This is it my boy, make sure to give your PLUS ULTRA in this fight!"** All-Might said as he got ready.

"Of course I will, sir!" Izuku said as he also got into position and activated 5% Full Cowling. Both eyed each other, then a loud boom could be heard as both charged each other and began to attack each other. Izuku blocked an attack from All-Might and did a roundhouse to his side, but All-Might foresaw that and sent a Detriot Smash at him, causing Izuku to block it and was sent back with just the sheer force of it. He saw him coming and readied for the next attack. Once All-Might got in close, Izuku faked another kick and sent a Delaware Smash at his face, but was hit with a Texas Smash and was sent meters away from All-Might. Both sustained damage from each other's attack and soon, the fighting became more and more ferocious as winds picked up around the two.

Recovery Girl couldn't see what was happening with the battle as the ground shook, water rippling, and the wind wall grew more and more as strikes were being heard from within. It continued on for sometime and it seemed like it would last forever, but after a couple minutes later, the wind wall was forcefully dispelled and she saw Izuku on the ground, but not unconscious, and All-Might still standing. She concluded that Izuku had lost, but the smiles on their faces made her chuckle as she made her way over to the pair and began to reprimand the two, who just shared a smile.

Izuku was kind of bummed out, but he had a lot of fun going all out, and he held himself. He didn't use The Shining as he wanted to strictly use OFA in order to fully understand and to improve his control. He noticed that his 5% Full Cowling went longer than he anticipated, and thus made him feel more comfortable with it. Although, he hit a wall with it and decided to tackle the problem eventually. All-Might looked at Izuku with pride as his growth was exponential, and he picked up everything.

 **"I'm proud of you, my boy!"** All-Might quietly said as he looked at the sky and widened his smile. He had accomplished what his master wanted him to do. He watched Izuku getting scolded by Recovery Girl since he broke his arm using OFA too much, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Izuku sighed and looked at All-Might, who was laughing, and smiled. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and he was going to make it the best first day he ever had.

 **First Day of School...**

"Are you kidding me?" Izuku grumbled as he was squished tight on the subway, students and commuters were all bunched up and Izuku mumbled on how he should have used his quirk to get there faster. He looked around him and saw multiple U.A. uniforms and sighed in relief as they finally reached his destination. He walked out of the subway and saw the academy just beyond his vision. As he walked, he saw a bunch of students walking along the same route as him and they were discussing several stuff, like the classes that they were in. Izuku was very excited, but very nervous as he arrived at the front gates and stared in awe at the school.

 _'Holy crap, it's huge! I'm actually here!'_ He thought and entered the building and saw the sheer number of students, from the general studies to the support department. The boy could only stare in amazement, but remembered he needed to get to class soon, so he went to the area of the hero course. He made it to the hero course hall and saw Class 1-B's door, he continued until he made it to Class 1-A.

"Wow, this door is huge." Izuku said before pushing the door slowly until he entered the classroom, he seemed to be one of the last ones to arrive. He looked around at all of his classmates. Different faces as well as familiar faces occupied the room, he took good look at everyone. All of a sudden, he was pulled out of his little bubble as he saw Katsuki with his legs on the desk in front of him, and Tenya repeatedly had his hand like he was pointing with his hand at the sitting boy. Katsuki seemed annoyed as he glared at Tenya.

"And who are you to give me damn orders?!" Tenya stood proudly and bowed while holding out his hand.

"My name is Tenya Iida, and I come from Soumei Private School."

"Tch, a fucking elitist. I'll blow you to shreds!"

"Is that you treat your classmates?!"

Izuku sighed and found a desk near the window. He watched as more and more students piled in, but he grew bored and looked at his phone. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Momo smiling. She placed her stuff down on the desk next to him and sat down on his desk.

"How vulgar and uncouth." She said as she gazed over at Katsuki and Tenya still bickering. Izuku sighed as he watched as a man in a sleeping bag came into the class. Everyone just stared at him, before slowly taking their seats. His worn-out look mixed with his droopy and depressed look made it seem like didn't want to be here,

"My name is Shouta Aizawa, please address me as Mr. Aizawa. Anyways, it took you guys over 10 seconds to settle down. Disappointing since this is the hero course." He said with extreme boredom and looked around the classroom.

"Before I can judge your worth, introductions. You, Midoriya, you're up first." Aizawa said before settling back into his sleeping bag. His face was the only thing visible as he stared off into space with a gloomy look on his face. Izuku gulped and quickly stood up.

"Hello, My name is Izuku Midoriya..." He said before quickly sitting down, he felt someone glaring at him and didn't need to look up as he already knew it was Kacchan. Nobody moved until Mina stood up and waved at everyone.

"Hey guys, name's Mina Ashido! Pleasure!" The pink-skinned girl said and sat down.

"Denki Kamanari, hey you guys doing?" He said and turned to Eijiro and smirked. The red-head sighed before standing.

"Yo, I'm Eijiro Kirishima!" He had a big grin on his face and sat down. Next was a boy with tail

"Hello, I am Mashirao Ojiro." He went to sit down and the next person stood up, Izuku blinked as he saw a uniform floating.

"Hey everyone, my name is Toru Hagakure!" She sat down, but it didn't look like it. Izuku pushed the thought back into his.

"Tenya Iida!" Tenya stood up and with that, sat down. Ochaco stood up next.

"I am Ochaco Urararka!" She said very bubbily and Izuku chuckled. He saw Momo stood up and bowed.

"My name is Momo Yaoyoruzo. Pleased to meet you." She sat down smiled at him.

"Shoto Todoroki." Izuku took note of his appearance. He had an even split of white and red hair. He was a heterochromia with his left eye being turquoise and his right eye being grey. He also had a scar that was on the left side of his face. Izuku focused back on the next person's introduction.

"Asui Tsuyu, please call me Tsu." The frog-like girl said and sat down. The next student over-dramatically and posed. His blond hair was neatly styled.

"My name is Yuga Aoyama!." He said as he posed once again. Izuku could only sigh at his classmate's antics and already pinned him as a prideful person.

"My name is Koji Koda." He said quietly and sat down, he looked really brutish, especially with his head looking like a rock, but he acted really shy.

"Name's Kyoka Jiro." She twirled her jacks and sat down. Izuku took notice of the difference of hair color and saw it created waves of sorts, like Denki's lightning bolts.

"Rikido Sato." He looked extremely buff, so Izuku assumed he was physically strong.

"My name's Hanta, Hanta Sero." He looked rather plain, but looks can be deceiving.

"Fumikage Tokoyami." His body was human, but his head was that a of a bird.

"Mezo Shoji." He spoke out of a mouth on a tentacle, and had a mask on his face. He seemed rather built as his six arms were muscular.

"I'm Minoru Mineta, and I love girls!" Izuku could only watch out for him as the girls in the class became extremely uncomfortable, especially Kyoka and Ochaco since they were the closest to him. Last, but certainly not least...

"Name's Katsuki Bakugo, and I'm going to kick all your goddamn asses, and I'm going to be #1! I'm coming after all of you, especially you, fucking DEKU!" Katsuki yelled and gave a ferocious grin as small explosions fired off in his hands. Momo looked at Izuku with a worried expression. He only sighed and glanced out the window.

"What a day to start out..."

* * *

 **And done! Wow, after numerous times of finishing this chapter, only for part of it to be deleted. but, finally I managed to do this with out breaking my computer from all the little incidents. This was supposed to go up yesterday, but apparently this website decided to go down and bam! All my work gone. So that was extremely frustrating.**

 **School is starting to pick up and updates will be slower, so bear with me on that.**

 **I still need some beta-readers, since the requirements for being a beta-reader is absolutely ridiculous.**

 **I am keeping Mineta in Class 1-A because I actually like him, and I also like Shinso, and he'll get his deserved spot in this story.**

 **I'm absolutely garbage at writing fights scenes as I can't really describe them to make them intense and exciting, so bear with it for now, and then you can bash me.**

 **As for the next chapter, expect it to out in a week or so.**

 **I'm open for ideas and suggestions and advice. Please don't be insulting and or derogative.**

 **Thanks for reading and hope you have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to the story, it's been a crazy first week of school, but isn't too bad for now.**

 **I appreciate all the reviews and critiques. Please, by all means, keep it up!**

 **I forgot to mention this, but characters will be OOC at times. Maybe I did put it out, dunno...**

 **Thanks to everyone for their support on the story! Very appreciated!**

 **Anyways, time for chapter 5!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Quirk Apprehension Test**

Aizawa stared at everyone from his sleeping bag and watched as each of them introduced themselves one-by-one. After they were done, he pressed a button and lockers came out of the walls. The students were surprised as they noticed said lockers opened and they saw PE uniforms in them.

"Once you find the uniform with your name on it, change into them in your respected changing rooms and assemble at the practice field." Aizawa said and left with his sleeping bag. Everyone scattered to find their uniforms and left to go change. Once he was finished, Izuku made his way over to the practice field and was passed by Tenya as he zoomed on by everyone. Momo saw Izuku and ran up to him, and smiled as she matched his pace. They walked in silence as they made it to the field, seeing Tenya, Katsuki, Shoto, Mashirao, and Toru already on the field with Aizawa still in his sleeping bag. He grunted and looked at the two of them.

"Four minutes and thirty-seven seconds late, disappointing for the hero course." Aizawa said and continued to berate everyone as they arrived at the field, with Yuga being last. He clocked in at ten minutes and fifty-six seconds late. He gazed at all of his students and got out of his sleeping bag.

"We will be doing a series of tests that will rank based off of scores you get here. Make sure you don't hold back, otherwise you might as well get out of here. Also, the person who scores the lowest will be removed from the class and will be sent to general studies." People began to panic and whisper to each other. Izuku looked at everyone before going into thought.

 _'I highly doubt that he's being serious about the expulsion. He's probably using it as a deception in order for us to give these tests our all. Pretty effective as it has caused a stir. Looks like Momo has figured it was ruse too.'_ Izuku noticed that Momo had mouthed that he was lying about the expulsion, and nodded it to her. He kept it to himself and saw Aizawa was staring at him, his eyes narrowed almost into slits. He called him over and handed him a ball.

"Midoriya, not only did get full marks on your written exam, you placed 1st in the practical exam and received one of, if not, the highest score in the history of the entrance exam, very well done. However, I don't care about that. Now, what was your ball throw without using your quirk?" Aizawa said as he narrowed his eyes at the young boy. People looked at the green-haired boy in shock. Momo looked at him with shock, but was replaced by loving smile as she was impressed by his score. Katsuki, on the other hand, was very pissed as he placed second, right behind Deku. Hearing what Aizawa, Izuku gulped before saying that it was only 54.37 meters, causing laughter from Katsuki. He was quickly quieted by Tenya and Izuku silently thanked him before getting ready to throw it, but Aizawa grabbed the ball from him.

"If you hold back like you did in the practical exam, you don't qualify to be a hero. Now, the Pitch test is last. Go do the other tests first, Midoriya." Aizawa said lazily before assessing everyone and their potential. Izuku sighed before dropping the ball and running over to the meter dash as everyone already had made their way over to it. At the end of the track was a time tracker as it recorded the times of each person. He watched as Momo and the girl named Kyoka ran, their times were 5.23 seconds and 5.54 seconds respectively. Aizawa was rather impressed and marked them down on a record sheet.

"Iida, Kirishima, you're up next." Both of them got ready and when Aizawa said go, Tenya used his quirk and blasted through the fifty meters and Eijiro finished a couple of seconds later, finishing at 2.11 seconds and 5.01 seconds. Izuku and Katsuki went to the line and got into their positions, waiting for the signal to go. Mini explosions fired off as Katsuki was eager to destroy Izuku.

"I'm going to crush you, Deku!" Katsuki said as his explosions grew more and more. Izuku just sighed and powered OFA through his legs. He put in 10% as it was enough to blast right by Kacchan. Aizawa watched with intensity, and soon signaled them to go. Katsuki began to use his explosions as a booster and was already half-way.

"In your face, you useless piece of-!" He said and turned only to see Izuku not there. He looked forwards only to see him already at other end. He could only stare in shock as he finished the test. He suddenly became very angry and pushed Tenya and Ochaco.

"The fuck was that?! You have a goddamn quirk now?!" Katsuki gripped Izuku's shirt with one hand as he threatened him with the other. The other students went over and tried to pry him off of Izuku. They managed to pry him off and Katsuki cursed and glared at his former best-friend. Aizawa watched with interest as he recorded Izuku's and Katsuki's times.

"0.13 seconds and 3.01 seconds. Very interesting..." He said as he studied Izuku. He had exceeded what Aizawa thought his time would be.

After, doing the other tests, with Izuku getting top score on all of them. From the side-jumps to the long jump, Izuku was dominating all the tests. His classmates were all impressed as he broke the grip strength device. Momo was looking at him with admiration as she ended up getting second on most of the tests. Katsuki, on the other hand, was downright pissed as he was inferior to Deku, and that pissed him off. He glared at Deku as he was talking to Denki and Mezo about there scores on the grip strength.

"I'm impressed with your quirk, Midoriya." Mezo said to Izuku.

"Yeah, man. It's still pretty impressive even though I witnessed it first hand." Denki said as he wrapped around his shoulder.

"It's just a strength and speed enhancement quirk, and please, call me Izuku. We are going to be in the same class for these three years." Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his head as he offered Mezo to be on first-name basis. Mezo nodded and Denki agreed with Izuku.

"Then please, call me Mezo." The three continued to talk about other stuff. Mashirao and Toru also joined in on the three's conversation about stuff in general. Everyone was mingling amongst themselves as Aizawa went over the scores thus far. Momo was talking with Jiro and Mina about their hobbies, while Eijiro, Hanta, and Mineta were talking about the entrance exams. Shoto and Katsuki were away from the group and waited for the final test to begin.

"Alright, everyone. It's time for the pitch test. Bakugo, you go first." Aizawa said and handed the ball over to him. The foul-mouthed boy held the ball and reeled his arm back.

"DIE!" Katsuki sent the ball flying as he used the explosion of his quirk to quickly propel the ball up into air, everyone stared as it finally hit the ground. Aizawa held up a screen and wrote the number down on the record sheet.

"705.0 meters. Impressive." He said and asked Tenya to grab the ball. Soon after, everyone went up once it was their turn and threw the ball. Momo had made a cannon, after all the boys in the class looked away and got 810 meters, and Ochaco got the score infinity as her she touched it and it flew up, and never came down. Aizawa gave her an infinity and watched as Izuku was next. He took the ball and powered up his arm and threw with all his might, only for the ball to go only a couple of meters.

"What the-?" Izuku stared at the ball.

"I did it. I erased your quirk at the last second. You weren't giving your full power in that throw." He turned to see Aizawa with goggles and his scarf moving about. The green-haired looked with shock, but then looked over Aizawa and gasped before going into fan-boy mode.

"You're the erasure hero who is underground and usually doesn't appear in the public eye. You're Eraserhead!" Izuku said giddly as he really liked Eraserhead. Aizawa sighed and nodded before motioning for Izuku to throw again.

"Yes, now throw the ball again, and use your full power." Izuku nodded before power OFA through his body and went into 5% Full Cowling. Green lightning danced around his body and he reeled back his arm and threw the ball with all of his might. A sonic boom rang trough the group as a trail of smoke was left behind the ball. He watched the ball go out of view and smiled, only to feel a sharp pain in his right arm. He looked to see his arm damaged, like when he first started to train OFA, and the sleeve was also torn.

 _'I guess I used too much, damn, it hurts really bad.'_ Izuku gritted his teeth in pain, blood started to drip down his arm. He heard footsteps as he saw Momo and a couple other people run up to him. Momo made bandages and a bottle of disinfectant and looked at him with worry and a hint of fear, but was shrouded by anger. She looked really scary as she wrapped his arms in bandages after she disinfected it. Izuku thanked her as he sat down and waited for his score, and she sat down beside him. People were voicing their concerns for him, but he assured them that he was fine. Momo frowned as she heard him say that the injuries were normal, and grew even more worried. She felt Izuku secretly gripped her hand and gently squeezed it causing her to slowly calm down and she squeezed his hand to. With the help of Momo and Ochaco, he managed to get on his feet and looked at Aizawa.

"How was that, Mr. Aizawa." Aizawa looked at the boy and back at the screen before recording it on the sheet.

"2,123 meters...Very interesting." He said with a wide grin on his face, which was pretty creepy. Everyone was shocked at the score of his throw, and looked at the green-haired boy with amazement. Only Katsuki growled as he lost against Izuku in all of the tests, and was pissed at basically everything. Aizawa was tallying up the rankings, so everyone began to converse amongst themselves. Momo was talking to Kyoka and Denki, she had a big smile on her face. Smiling at her happiness, Izuku started to have a mental talk with Dawn about the tests, and stuff like that.

"Your other mentor was watching the tests, you know?" Dawn pointed out and Izuku gave a confused look before glancing around until he spotted his mentor peeking behind a corner. He sweat-dropped when All-Might waved at him and held his finger to his mouth, signaling him to be quiet. He nodded and slowly made his way back to Aizawa, continuing his conversation with Dawn. After everyone arrived, Aizawa did a brief glance and then displayed the rankings on a hologram.

 **1st: Izuku Midoriya**

 **2nd: Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **3rd: Shoto Todoroki**

 **(Everyone else, their rank is one below, so Bakugo was 3rd canonly, in this he will be 4th. Just letting you know...)**

Minoru looked at his name being last and looked at the ground. He was about to cry as everyone looked at him with pity. Izuku still felt bad, even though he made himself to be a pervert, and for the fact that it as a tactical ruse. Aizawa looked at everyone before breaking into a wide-grin, which looked even more creepy than before.

"As for the expulsion, it was a lie!" Minoru's eyes went wide as he quickly got up and looked at Aizawa.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled out. Momo sighed and told her classmates it was a ruse in order for them to do their best. Everyone looked at her with shock and surprised, and she pointed to Izuku and told them that he knew it was one as well. They all turned to him and he nodded, causing all of them to break down.

Katsuki didn't care about what was going on, nor cared that the expulsion was a ruse. He was mad about what appeared on the hologram. Katsuki's anger grew as he whirled over to see Izuku and Momo talking about the rankings. He stalked his way over to him, pushing people to the side as he made his way over to Izuku. Momo glanced over her shoulder and saw Katsuki growling and firing off explosions. She gripped Izuku's shoulder and turned him around to see the same thing.

"Fucking Deku, how the hell did you beat me?! How the hell do you have a quirk?!" He yelled at him, the explosions growing more and more intense as he was a couple of feet from his target. Izuku prepared himself as he knew things could go bad, and stood in front of Momo. He then got into a fighting stance, just in case he actually attacked, he didn't want Momo hurt. He winced in pain as his right arm throbbed, but still maintained his position.

"I don't think it's necessary for you to know, Kacchan." Izuku said, causing Katsuki to snarl and charge straight at him, only to be wrapped in a cloth or sorts. Izuku stared in awe as he saw Aizawa restraining him, and he was using his quirk.

"Dammit, let me go!" Katsuki yelled as he struggled to escape, but to no avail. Aizawa sighed and held him down and looked Izuku.

"Stop wasting your time. Midoriya, go get your arm checked. Yaoyorozu, go with him as you two seem really close." He plainly said and dragged Katsuki towards him. Izuku and Momo nodded and left the field to go to the infirmary. It was a silent walk as made their way, he noticed his companion giving him side-glances and would open her mouth, only to close it. It continued for quite awhile ntil he stopped walking, causing Momo to stop and she turned around.

"Something wrong?" She asked as she made her way over to him, concern in her onyx eyes.

"Momo, is there something you want to talk about? You've been opening and closing your mouth for some time now." Her eyes widened and she blushed a bit. She looked at him before sighing and leaned against the wall of the building.

"What's your relationship with Bakugo? You two seem to have some type of relationship, and it doesn't look like the friendly kind. And why does he call you Deku?" Momo asked as she stared Izuku, noticing how he tensed up from her questions.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to-!" Momo began to ramble, but Izuku stopped her and leaned on the wall too. She looked at him with curiosity and scooted closer to him until their shoulders touched, causing both to blush. He sighed before explaining everything to her, from him being his best-friend to him being bullied by Kacchan and his class. The more he talked about it, the more Momo grew angrier she got as he went over the part where they ridiculed him, she balled her fists. Izuku stopped telling the story as he noticed her anger and grabbed her balled-up fists. She looked at him and calmed down, she breathed in and out before locking eyes with him.

"Why do you consider him a friend still? After all the things he did, you still think he is one?" She asked. He looked at her before sighing and looked away from her.

"I...can't really describe it myself. In reality, I don't know...I just think he still is." Momo looked at him before enveloping him in a hug. He went stiff before relaxing and started to rub her back. She just held on tighter, until she felt his right arm and recoiled back to see blood bleeding through the bandages. Izuku grabbed her and told her to relax and began healing his wound with his quirk. Once he was done, he fell onto his knees and was breathing heavily. Momo ran up to him with concern on her face.

"Are you okay?!" She said and began to unwrap the bandages, only to see no blood and the wounds seemed healed enough, but there were still some injuries. And he seemed out of it.

"Yeah...don't worry about...it..." Izuku managed to sputter out.

 _'Damn, it's been awhile since I have used my healing ability, but it drained me this much? Looks like I need to train the ability more from now on.'_ He thought before catching his breath and stood back up, again with the help of Momo and soon arrived to the infirmary.

 **Timeskip: An hour later...**

After getting yelled at by Recovery Girl, the duo left the room and began to walk back to the class. They engaged in small talk as they walked back. Once they got back to the classroom, people swarmed Izuku and asked if he was okay. He nodded and went back to his seat and Momo followed along. She glared at Katsuki, who was staring out the window, a frown still present on his face. She looked away and went back to her seat. Soon after, Aizawa appeared and told them that they were dismissed and soon everyone began to leave the room. Izuku packed his bag and left the room with Momo. They were walking towards the gate when Izuku asked her if she wanted to get some Yakiniku and she nodded.

"Hey, can we join too?" Both of them turned around and saw Eijiro, Denki, Ochaco, Tenya, Mina, and Kyoka walking up to them. Izuku looked at Momo and she nodded.

"Sure." Izuku said and both Eijiro and Denki smiled and fist-bumped each other.

"Yes! We're having some barbecue tonight!" Denki said and they all walked to the nearest restaurant. Once they got there, they were seated with boys together and girls together. They were across from each other. They began to order what they wanted and began to talk about stuff. Izuku was talking with Tenya about stuff they liked to do.

"Hey, Izuku, are you and Momo dating?" Denki asked causing Izuku to spit out water and looked at him with bewilderment. His face was bright red as he whispered loudly to the table.

"How did you know?!"

"It was quite easy to discern the relation between you two." Tenya said as he took a sip of his water. Izuku looked at Denki and Eiiro, who nodded in confirmation, and he deflated in his seat and laid his head down on the table.

"Woah, ease up dude, we were just curious. Pretty cool you have a girlfriend, and a beautiful one at that. Right?" Eijiro said to him as he tried to comfort him. Izuku brought his head up and ran his hand through his hair.

"We wanted to keep it a secret for as log as possible." Izuku explained to the table and they all agreed not to bring it up. They all smiled at each other and laughed when Tenya reprimanded Denki for being too loud, and they got into a fight on who was louder. It was an enjoyable time at the boy's side.

At the girl's side, they watched as the Tenya grabbed Denki's chopsticks and told him not to play with them. They sighed and went back to their conversation about the apprehension test.

"Wow, congrats on getting second, Yaoyorozu." Kyoka said as she played with her jacks.

"Thank you, and please, call me Momo. We are all friends, are we not?" Momo said to the girls and they nodded. Mina was playing with her straw and decided to spice up the conversation.

"I think the real thing that needs to be brought up is Izuku being totally ripped! I mean, although he is rather short compared to some of us and hell, you're taller than him Momo, he seems to workout a lot." Mina said as she looked at everyone's expression and saw they were all blushing, especially Momo as she tried to hide it, but to no avail. Mina raised an eyebrow and got Momo's attention.

"Hey Momo, you wouldn't happen to like Izuku like that, hmm?" Mina teased and looked Momo in the eyes.

"O-of course not! W-why would you say something l-like that?" Momo exclaimed a bit too quickly. A smile tugged at Mina's face as she looked over at Izuku as he was laughing along with Eijiro as Denki and Tenya were going back and forth over some topic.

"Is that so? Then, I can just ask him out right no-" Mina said, but Momo smacked her hands on the table, causing it to shake.

"You will not do that!" Momo said loudly and huffed a bit before looking up and seeing Mina's eyes wide open. She turned to see the boys were also staring at her, in fact, everyone was staring at her. Her face went red with embarrassment, and she quickly apologized before sitting back down. She buried her face in her hands and let out a muffled scream. Ochaco and Kyoka awkwardly patted her back and glared at Mina, who looked confused.

"What?" Mina asked as they gave disapproving looks at her.

"You didn't have to go that far. It was pretty clear once you started talking about Izuku." Ochaco said and sipped her water from her straw. Mina grew confused until she finally put two and two together.

"You actually like him?!" Mina looked at Momo, who brought her face out of her hands and blushed slightly at the question.

"Actually...we're dating..." Shock rang through the girls as they stared at her in shock.

"Wait. seriously? I thought you liked him!" Kyoka said as Momo nodded and told everything from when they first met to their times of Christmas. The girls grew more and more curious.

"Wow! It sounds like you two have a wonderful relationship." Ochaco said, clasping her hands together. Mina and Kyoka agreed and wished her only the best wold come. Momo thanked them and soon, the food came and they began to place the meat onto the electric grill. They breathed in the scent of the meat being cooked and began to eat the meet.

"Wow, this meat is good!" Mina said as she stuffed her mouth with the meat and rice. The other girls agreed and began to cook some more as they ran out, mostly thanks to Mina.

The boys were also having a good time as they ate and laughed about stuff. Tenya placed more meat down onto the grill and they waited for it to be cooked. They relished the sizzling sound of the meat and the smell of it was mouth-watering.

"Oh man, this place rocks! Maybe we should make this a thing, what do you guys think?" Denki said as he took a bite of meat and moaned in delight.

"I think that is a splendid idea!" Tenya answered and was followed by Izuku and Eijiro saying it's a good idea. They nodded and ate until the couldn't anymore.

After they finished their food, they paid for themselves and walked out.

"Man, that was fun. We should totally do that again!" Everyone nodded and soon began to say their goodbyes and went their separate ways, leaving Izuku and Momo by themselves. They walked to an intersection and waited for the light to signal that they can go. Momo grabbed his arm and snuggled it, causing his face to turn bright red, but he held her close.

"How was that?" He asked her as they crossed the street and crossed it again to go to her house.

"It was really fun, and I can assume it was the same for you?" She said with a playful attitude. He laughed and nodded as they got to her house. She smiled and kissed him on the lips for a brief moment. They parted away, both of their faces were flushed and red, and they smiled. Hugging one more time, she waved him goodbye and entered her house. He smiled and walked back home.

He got back home and immediately crashed into his bed. He got a text, but was too tired to deal with it then, so he opened it and he saw a picture of him and Momo kissing in the background. In the foreground was All-Might with his wide grin on his face as he gave a thumbs-up. Izuku then read the text that came with it.

 **"Way to go my boy! Keep up the good work!"** Izuku read it out loud and sighed. He imagined All-Might saying it, and he left a thumbs-up emoji too. He shook his head at his mentor's antics and went to sleep. His first day was eventful, but not unpleasant to say the least...

* * *

 **And finished! I had a fun time making this chapter, especially with the restaurant scene as it happened to me before, and it was really funny recreating it.**

 **Anyways, this was a rather short chapter compared to the other chapters, but I felt like it shouldn't have been too long.**

 **As I said before, school is picking up, so don't assume a new chapter is going to be up as my update schedule will be messed, so bear with it.**

 **Still looking for a beta-reader, and to be honest, the requirements to be a beta-reader on this website sucks. I appreciate the people that wanted to be a beta-reader.**

 **I also want suggestions for a name change for The Shining. Should I keep it that, or should I use a different name? Please, leaves suggestions in the review section. I'll most likely choose the most popular one, or the one I like the most.**

 **Thanks for reading my story, and sorry if there is grammar issues or spelling errors.**

 **See you guys, in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, welcome to chapter 6!**

 **Quick thank you to everyone for reading this story, your support is appreciated.**

 **Sorry, for the long wait.**

 **Anyways, thanks for tuning in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: I'm what?!**

The next day was surprisingly normal, with regular classes taking up most of the day and lectures being the usual. Izuku was currently in Hero Arts History with Midnight and was taking notes over the topic. He noticed Denki and Minoru were exchanging glances at the risque hero and were doing something weird with their hands. He turned back to the lesson and watched as Midnight talked about topic in great detail. After the bell rung signalling the end of the class, Momo sat on Izuku's desk and grabbed his notebook before scanning over the content of said book. She glanced at him before turning back to the book.

"Your notes are very organized, Izu." She said while still looking at the book and flipped to the next page. Izuku slightly blushed before giving a brief cough and got her attention.

"Izu?" He asked and she smiled and nodded.

"Of course, we are...you know...dating. And I really like that name." He could only nod, watching her let out a small laugh. People were out of their chairs and other were busy doing their own thing, one thing was the same, Tenya's voice rang through the class as he got on to students while Ochaco looked on exasperatedly with Tsu. Eijiro and Mina were talking about the hero course, and Katsuki was glaring at him as usual.

The door swung open, causing a lot of people to be startled by the sudden action. A loud voice signaled the person's arrival, and Izuku could only sigh as he recognize the voice of the person, much like all of the class.

 **"I'm coming through the door, like a normal person!"** All-Might strode into the class in all his glory, with his hero-suit in display for everyone to stare in awe. Cheers and excitement coursed through the classroom as a couple of people celebrated, while others only stared at him with awe and a huge grin on their face. Izuku smiled as his mentor placed both his hands on the desk and looked at everyone with a huge grin.

 **"Hello everyone! Today is combat training! First, I would like for everyone to get into their hero costumes and meet at the battle area simulation!"** All-Might said and pressed a button, revealing the same locker-type things that Aizawa used for storage of the PE uniforms. Izuku grabbed his costume after having a brief conversation with Eijiro and Denki about the combat training. He stared at the package in his hand and walked towards the changing room, rushing a bit since he was the last to leave the classroom.

 **Flashback...**

 _Izuku stared at the piece of paper on the table and grunted when his thoughts got him nowhere. He was designing his hero costume, but to no luck as he ended up making a green suit with bunny ears, and a weird-like collar. It looked like a failed attempt of mimicking All-Might, but greener. Izuku trashed it and sighed when he couldn't think of anything. Toshinori looked at the boy while watching **"My Superhero Boarding School"**. It was called **"Your Super School"** , but they decided to change the name. Apparently it was really popular as it boomed with success and everyone enjoyed it. He remembered Toshinori explaining the summary to him, and him saying that he resembled the main character all too well. And the whole thing about their powers were called **Quicks** kind of gave him an off feeling. _

_He sighed when his mentor busted out laughing and continued to scribble on another piece of paper he grabbed. His thoughts were clouded with blankness and he banged his head on the table._

 _"What should my costume look like?" He muttered, his voice muffled from the table. He wanted it to look cool, but conventional for both his quirks, but he didn't want to run in just his birthday suit. He played with his pencil and drew some more on the paper._

 _"How about a costume where it benefits The Shining, while you're still clothed?" Dawn chipped in. Izuku drew back in surprise before calming down and looked at the mess that was his paper and trashed it before grabbing a new one._

 _"How about Velcro? You can rip it off and boom! Power up! And maybe also have an area for your...""Okay!" Izuku interrupted her as she would've gone into a perverted tangent and thought about her proposal._

 _"She does have a point, but the problem is materials and what about the torn-off part of the costume? That would be inconvenient." He thought and began to draw some rough sketches of the costume. Dawn was looking at the drawing before pulling Izuku into her mind realm thing and conjured up a costume, and handed it to Izuku, He stared at it with confusion, as it was black. She sighed and urged him to put it on. He reluctantly went to an area and began to put it on._

 _"So, how did you get this?" Izuku said as he took off is shirt and pulled the costume shirt over his head, noting how comfortable it was._

 _"I made it using my quirk, or your quirk, no! Our quirk!" She said and conjured a ball of black thread that had a glow to it. Izuku finished pulling up his pants and looked at Dawn eyeing his costume. She smiled and snapped her fingers, causing the black costume to change and the light caused the green-haired boy to avert his eyes.. After the change, she looked at her work with pride and tapped his shoulder. He looked at his uniform with awe and looked a the mirror Dawn had materialized._

 _"Wow..." He said and did a once-over, looking at the costume. He noticed the emblem on his back, a sun with black and gold trims, and a dagger pointed downwards. It was finished with green as the main color to it._

 _"That is my emblem, you know, for kicks! Anyway, The Shining is a inherited quirk, much like your OFA. So, an emblem was made every time it was transferred. Since I was the last wielder of the quirk, until you, my emblem was passed down to you. So, you're technically representing me." Dawn said and fixed his cosume some more._

 _"I see, but, what happened to the black? It was made in black thread, yeah?" Izuku stated and Dawn chuckled before taking something from her back pocket and pulled out a wand._

 _"You see, the thread is a very special thread that was created from the First. He created the thread as a way to use the quirk without actually, you know, stripping entirely. However, it won't achieve the high power levels, like going birthday suit and commando, but it did allow the use of the other power levels. It also dilutes the power, but not too much. Anyways, all you have to do is think of what stage you want to be in and boom, your clothes will automatically change to meet the requirements. Basically, your still clothed, but not at the same time. Oh, and finally, you will be able to use the attack moves in the costume." Dawn explained to Izuku and smiled. He looked at his new costume and smiled back at her._

 _"Thanks Dawn."_

 _"No problem! Now, that would be 100,100 yen!"_

 _"What?"_

 _After that, Izuku came back to reality with his costume in his hands. Toshinori finally looked up from his phone and saw the costume in his hands before grinning and turned into All-Might._

 ** _"Is this your hero costume? Looks heroic and stunning! I'll go and register it, bye!"_** _All-Might said and rushed out the door, ignoring Izuku all together and left. Izuku sighed before looking at the doorway._

 _"Man, that costume looked really good.."_

 **Flashback end**

Izuku finished putting on his costume and dashed towards the designated area. He saw the light grow brighter at the end and quickened his pace until making it through and exhaled his breath. All-Might grinned at the young man and everyone else eyed his costume, a green short sleeve with gold trims underneath a black and green short cape that covered his upper chest area and shoulders, and a green and black jacket currently around his waist, which made him look like a wizard of sorts. Black pants with green and gold cuffs with gold chains linked in his pocket. Topped with a green sarong wrapped around his waist, a black abrasive belt, and finally green and gold finger-less gloves. Needlessly, he looked very bad-ass and had an air of power around him, people stared in awe while Katsuki glared and Shoto stared at him expressionless.

Momo walked up to him and gave him a once-over. She also noticed Izuku's red face and how he was looking away from her, causing her to cock her head to the side. She tapped him on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked and cocked her head to the other side and over his left shoulder. She could feel the heat from his blush as he sputtered out incoherent blabber, stopping him, she turned him around and gave him a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" She asked again. Izuku sighed before looking to the side and and scratched his nose sheepishly.

"It's j-just your...outfit..." He whispered for her to hear and she nodded, understanding where he was coming from and placed her hands on his arms.

"I know, I don't like it myself, but it's convenient for my quirk, besides..." Momo glanced over her shoulders and Izuku followed suit, seeing Minoru giving her perverted glances, which caused Momo to unconsciously cover herself. Izuku saw this and sighed before reassuring her and tuned in as All-Might explained that it was going to be a 2-on-2 battle with heroes as the attacking force and villains as the defending force. It was basically a bomb defuse mission with the attackers only needing to have a single member touch it in order to win. Sounded pretty simple on paper, but Izuku examined everything. He knew for a fact that the hero team has a disadvantage in this exercise. With little to no information on where exactly the bomb is, and the villain side has time to prepare.

 **"Alright, now! Teams will be randomized, so please, turn your attention to the screen!"** All-Might boomed, and presented a holographic screen that had the teams A-J with the faces of everyone being shown until they stopped and Izuku's breath hitched, and turned to his partner with concern.

 **Team A-Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki...**

Izuku didn't care about the other teams, except for Momo's as she was paired up with Minoru. He watched her swat Minoru's hands away and give him a death glare, but Minoru's face contorted all weirdly. He shook his head as the teams then were scrambled until they stopped once again.

"Seriously...?" Izuku grumbled as he saw Katsuki giving him a wicked grin and cracked his knuckles.

 **Team I-Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima...**

 **"Alrighty! Would the first group go get ready?"** All-Might said, and pointed to one of the buildings, and directed everyone else to a observation room. Izuku and Shoto were the hero side and waited for the announcement while Katsuki and Eijiro headed into the building, already arguing about who was going to guard the bomb. They disappeared in the building and Izuku grew tense as he gave side glances at his partner. He knew Shoto didn't like him as he made it very clear when he saw the team composition and clicked his tongue, silently but nonetheless disapproving. Izuku sighed as he began to stretch his legs and looked over himself, his costume radiated with power and he slowly concentrated it to produce a small hilt and attached it to his waist.

 **"Okay! Hero team, you have 30 minutes to disarm the bomb! You may begin!"** All-Might said through the intercom and Izuku began to head towards the door leading out of their starting room, only for his path to be blocked with ice. He spun around to see Shoto passing him and looked at Izuku with a passive look.

"You'll get in my way." He said and exited the room, leaving Izuku trapped with the ice blocking his way.

"What is he doing?" Izuku mumbled and tried to break the ice, but as he he did so, more ice was seen and he stopped. He sighed and looked around the starting area and jumped out the window and looked at the building across. He jumped into the building beside the simulated building and noticed ice covering the side of the building. He continued to go up until he saw an opening in the buildings 7th floor and jumped using OFA, successfully landing into the hallway and looked around. He sensed that no one was on his floor and went up into the next floor and saw the bomb, but Katsuki and Eijiro was nowhere to be found. He continued to look around and then bent down to the floor and placed his ear to the floor. He heard fighting down below and sighed before looking at the bomb and tapped it, signaling that he defused it.

"That was depressingly easy.." He said and noticed the building begin to shake and loud explosions rang through the air. He quickly went where the fighting was at and saw Eijiro knocked unconscious, while Shoto and Katsuki were trading blows with their quirks, and heard the faint sound of All-Might's voice through the intercom. It was either being ignored or the sound of the two clashing was just that noisy, but he focused on Eijiro first and grabbed him and dashed outside and calmly laid him down. Robots were seen coming out and had a stretcher with them. They placed Eijiro onto the stretcher and left briskly, leaving Izuku looking back at the building and held his hand up, glowing brightly. His costume hummed with power as he clenched his fist and released the energy, his outfit changed his short-sleeve into a green and gold tank-top with Dawn's emblem on it.

" **Censor's Binding!"** Izuku launched multiple bars of light that rushed the building, tracking both down. They both stopped their assault on each other as they were taken by surprised by the light. Striking at both, the bars rushed at them and charged into their mid-section. Then, the bars toke a hold of both Shoto and Katsuki with a firm grip and nulled their quirks. They both struggled in their binds and where taken outside the building, both looked in shock as they saw Izuku's hands and eyes glowing.

"What the fuck is this?! Deku, you little shit!" Katsuki growled at Izuku as he struggled in his binds and tried to fire off his explosions, but didn't get any reaction.

"The fu-" Katsuki was interrupted by his mouth being sealed by Izuku and ended up glaring at the boy as he tried to break loose from the binds. Shoto only glared at Izuku as he tried to break loose more subtly, but the same result occurred. Izuku sighed before turning to see All-Might running up to the trio of boys, relief on his face as he stopped right in front of Izuku.

 **"Are you alright, Young Izuku? What about Kirishima?"** All-Might grabbed Izuku ans shook him back and forth frantically.

"He's...fine! The robot took him to the infirmary !" He said as his head grew more and more dizzy from the shaking and nearly let loose, but All-Might stopped and set him down before turning towards the two bound. He sighed and told Izuku to go into the observation room. He nodded and went into the room to see everyone looking at him with concern on his face.

"Are you hurt anywhere, Izuku?" Denki asked as he ran up to him, along with Mina and Momo. Izuku nodded and looked at the screen which had All-Might, Shoto, and Katsuki on it. The mood in the room was tense as everyone dared not to speak. Tenya fixed his glasses and turned towards Izuku.

"When Todoroki came into contact with Bakugo, they both ended up in a big skirmish which resulted in major damage to two up and two floors down from where they were. Kirishima tried to help, but was already to the point where both didn't care and he ended up in the cross fire. After, that...well...you can figure the rest out, I'm sure." Tenya said. Izuku nodded and walked out of the room to check on Eijiro, but was stopped by Momo. He looked at her and then to the rest of the class.

"Hey now, you're not going to be the only one to see Eijiro, now are you?" Denki said and the others agreed. Izuku didn't tell them otherwise and they all went to check on Eijiro. Momo quickly made her way over to Izuku and looked at him with concern on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked as they were about halfway to the infirmary, small conversations happened around the group. She sighed and looked at him.

"I have respect for Todoroki as he was recommended just like me. But..." Momo went silent as she looked down.

"Yeah! What's his big idea? Trapping you in the starting room." Mina chirped right beside Izuku, Denki and Mashirao nodded in agreement.

"What do you think he was planning?" Mezo asked Fumikage, who shrugged and looked out the window.

"Who knows? But, it isn't ideal in situations like these." He said in return. Mezo nodded and the group continued to walk.

"Man, that was intense though. Bakugo, though, needs to calm down." Hanta said, putting his arms above his head.

"Dude's nuts. Seriously, he's strong, but I worry for my safety sometimes." Minoru mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. People voiced their agreements and Izuku sighed before feeling someone tapped him on his shoulder, which was Toru.

"Hey Midoriya, why does Bakugo call you Deku?" She asked him and everyone stopped, including Izuku and Momo. He didn't say anything for a good couple of seconds.

"Izuku..." Momo said, but he gave her a reassuring smile and looked at Toru, or the general direction of her. He noticed her gloves and turned towards that area. He sighed.

"Deku was the name given to me by Kacchan, it meant weak and quirkless." He said and gasps where heard from the group.

"Wait..you don't mean..?" Toru asked and Izuku nodded.

"Yes, Hagakure, I was bullied by him all throughout my elementary and junior high years." He said sadly as he leaned on the window.

"Wait." Kyoka said and looked at Izuku.

"You call him Kacchan. Why?"

"He's my friend..." Izuku whispered, but everyone heard him and Kyoka's eyes grew wide before focusing her eyes on the boy.

"You still call him a friend after all that? You sound pretty naive, Midoriya." Kyoka glared at him and vice versa until Koji placed both of his hands on each of their and got their attention.

 _"Please stop fighting. We need to see Kirishima."_ He signed with his hand and Fumikage translated it, Kyoka gritted her teeth while Izuku rubbed the back of his head. Both nodded and they continued. They finally made it to the infirmary and saw Eijiro coming out of it with a cast on his left arm and bandages around his head and abdomen. He was talking to Recovery girl about something and nodded before closing the door and turned to see the rest of the people.

"Hey guys!" Eijiro said and waved to the group, sighs of relief was heard from the group as Izuku smiled at him as Eijiro made his way to the group.

"I have to thank you, Izuku, for saving me. Thanks bro!" He gave him a thumbs up and everyone chuckled. He then looked at the group before looking back towards Izuku.

"What happened to Todoroki and Bakugo?" Izuku explained the situation to him and he remained silent throughout the explaination, with Tenya and Momo filling in the blanks. After that, Eijiro nodded and they all went back to the classroom as they were informed by a robot that the battle trials were cancelled. Many people voiced their disapproval, but went to the classroom as ordered. Izuku sighed, kind of disappointed that he wouldn't get to see everyone fight, especially Momo, but made his way to the classroom with Momo at his side and Mina and Eijiro behind them. They reached the class to see All-Might, Shoto, and Katsuki already there.

 **"Ah! Welcome back! And I see Young Kirishima is alright!** **Splendid!"** All-Might said and waited as everyone sat down. He then began to explain that the battle trials were cancelled, but a something was planned in order to replace it for lost times. He then released everyone one to go home. Izuku sighed as he walked home with the sun-setting in the distance. He did plan on walking Momo home, but she had urgent business and was picked up, so here he was. He smiled at the mix of red, yellow, orange, and violet in the sky and continued to walk until he arrived. Not bothering to eat dinner, he crashed on his bed and fell asleep when his head hit the pillow. Inko opened his door and glanced at her son's peaceful face as he slept. She tucked him in and gently pressed her lips onto his forehead and left the room. A small smile graced his lips as he snuggled into his blanket.

 **The Next Day**

"First order of business, elect a class representative." Aizawa said and withdrew into his sleeping-bag. Everyone sweat-dropped, and then began to argue amongst themselves.

"I want to be it!" Mina exclaimed and Denki agreed.

"I say we do this in a democratic way. We vote on who we think should be it." Tenya said, but his hand was still up in the air. Everyone agreed and began to cast their vote until everyone did and the results were Izuku with 3 and Momo with 2.

"Zero..votes...?" Tenya mumbled and Ochaco patted his back.

"Congratulations Izuku!" Ochaco said. Izuku smiled, and stood in front of the class with Momo and bowed.

"I thank all of you, but I would like to decline the position and give it to Momo." She looked at him with shock before giving him a small smile. People approved and made Momo class president with Izuku as the vice, much to his reluctance. Aizawa poked his head out of the sleeping-bag and made it official before going over the what was happening and soon lunch came to be. Izuku, Momo, Tenya, and Ochaco sat at the same table.

"I'm surprised that I got the most votes. Weird..." Izuku said to the group, Momo shook her head and dipped a chicken nugget in ketchup and popped it into her mouth.

"Don't be. You're a natural at being a leader, and nearly everyone likes and/or respects you. Well, except for a certain two, but that's besides the point." Momo said to him.

"So, did you vote for me, Momo?" He asked, but she had a faint blush before shaking her head. Ochaco and Tenya looked stunned at her, and she squirmed in her seat.

"You didn't vote for your boyfriend?" Ochaco exclaimed, but Tenya silenced her.

"Ochaco, you're making Momo very uncomfortable." She looked at the pony-tailed girl and quickly bowed in apology, but Momo waved her off. She looked at Izuku, who gave her a smile.

"You voted for yourself, huh?" He asked her and she quickly nodded. He chuckled and took a sip of his green tea.

"Well, I voted for you." She looked at him with shock, but he stopped her from saying anything and just nodded at her. She gave him a warm smile and scooted closer to him. Their shoulders touched and both had a faint blush on their faces, while the spectators could only watch.

"If Momo didn't vote for me, then who did." Izuku asked while playing with his leftovers.

"I did!" Ochaco said with excitement and jumped out of her chair. Izuku smiled at her and looked at Tenya slowly raised his hand.

"I did as well." He said and pushed his glasses up. Izuku looked at him with surpised.

"I thought you wanted to be class rep?" Izuku asked, which Tenya nodded, but explained how he thought that Izuku would've been the best candidate for the position.

"Wow, thank you for that. But, I wonder who was the third person."

"I did, kero." Everyone turned to see Asui standing there with her lunch.

"Asui!" Izuku said and smiled at her.

"Kero." She sat down and looked at him.

"I told you to call me Tsu, kero." He nodded, but noticed the alarm go off and everyone scream and dashed towards the exit. Mass panic ensued as people pushed each other towards the door.

"That's the alarm for an infiltration. Someone might've infiltrated the building." Tenya said as they all stood up to leave, but Izuku sensed something was wrong and made his way to the nearest window and saw nothing. He gritted his teeth and pushed pass students left and right until he got to the other side and saw what the commotion was.

"I see, so that's the commotion." After several minutes of getting back towards the table, he saw everyone looking at him.

"It's not what we think, it's just the reporters." Izuku said. Everyone looked shocked.

"I see, people are too busy panicking." Tenya said as he surveyed the waves of students.

"We need to calm this down. Momo, can you make a megaphone?" She looked at him, but nodded firmly and made one after she was covered by everyone.

"Alright, I got it." He nodded and turned to Tsu.

"Can you get Momo to the archway?" Tsu looked at him.

"Kero." She nodded and grabbed Momo by her waist and jumped to the spot and gently placed on the archway. Momo raised the megaphone to her mouth.

"EXCUSE ME! EVERYONE, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" Her voice rang through the whole cafeteria, and everyone stopped to look at her. She then pointed to the window

"THERE! IT"S NOT INTRUDERS BUT REPORTERS! WE HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Everyone began to calm down, and the situation resolved. Both of the girls made it back down to their table.

"Good job, both of you." Izuku smiled and gave them a thumbs-up. They nodded and began to walk back to the class.

After settling back in their seats, Aizawa told everyone to be quiet.

"We will be going to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint to go over our lesson, which is Trial of Rescue. Please, follow me and please wear your PE uniforms." Aizawa said and left the room. People were getting their uniforms and changed into them. They got on the bus and traveled over to the USJ Facility. Izuku sat in the middle of the bus with Tsu and Eijiro as they got closer and closer to the destination.

"Your quirk looks very similar to All-Might, kero." Tsu said to Izuku and he chocked on air.

"It does? Well, my quirk is just light-based and a simple physical enhancement. Nothing more, hahahaha..." Izuku awkwardly said. Tsu nodded and once again spoke to him.

"Well, I guess that's true, kero. The very least, you're a lot better than Bakugo, kero." She said while pointing at Katsuki, who heard her and growled.

"The hell was that, you damn frog?!" He yelled at her.

"What Tsu said is true, I mean, with the time that we've been in class together, your personality is that of a sewer." Hanta said and Denki agreed with him.

"Yeah, Izuku has a better personality than you, that's for sure." Denki said, causing Katsuki to go into a fit.

"I'll kill you both, fucking Plainy. I'll tear you to shreds!" He yelled at the two, both were laughing at him.

"How utterly uncouth..." Momo sighed and turned to Ochaco, who gave her a smile.

"I think it's fine. Boys will be boys." She said bubbly, and Momo smiled at her.

Izuku stared at the confrontation between Hanta and Denki with Katsuki and chuckled. He had a small conversation with Mezo and Fumikage, with Yuga joining into their conversation after that, everyone sat quietly in their seats and waited for the ride to be over. Izuku smiled as he looked out from the window and saw the endless amount of trees that zipped passed them. He felt a sense of serenity as they finally saw the building. Everyone looked in awe as they stopped in front of the building. Soon, everyone got off and into the front entrance of the building. Izuku was the last person to exit the bus. He smiled and walked towards the entrance.

But, Izuku stopped in his tracks as he eyed the building, and chills ran down his spine. He grew tense as the air became colder and twisted, noting how there was a sudden shift in mood. Uneasiness ran through his entire body as he continued to walk towards the building.

"I've got a bad feeling..." He whispered to himself and entered the building.

* * *

 **And done! So, how did I do? Long chapter, I know, but hopefully it's good.**

 **As I said in the small update, school will be messing up the updating schedule for this story. Hopefully that doesn't bother anyone.**

 **I feel like I messed up Tsu's lines, if I did, please tell me.**

 **Anyways, having HunterxHunter play in the background while typing this story up felt rather nice. To be honest, I feel like Kurapika is a girl, but that's just me...**

 **Anyways** **, still looking for a beta-reader, as again, the rules in order to be one is pretty dumb, if you ask me.**

 **Review and tell me how is the story, so I can better improve the story. Give me critics and praise, tell me the rights and the wrongs. Open to help and advice!**

 **I've also been thinking about making another story about BNHA, but don't have a plot line yet.**

 **I've also also been thinking about doing specials, like prom and stuff like that. You know special school events. Maybe you guys can give me ideas on that.**

 **For now, the update schedule of the story will be weekly, unless school decides to be unforgiving, then it will be whenever I can update, so don't get pissed when I haven't updated the story in awhile. And no, I don't plan on dropping this story, put too much damn work on this. Plus, it's really fun to write these.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, it's time for a new chapter!**

 **I would like to thank everyone for their support in this chapter. Shout outs to you!**

 **Starting next chapter, I will be responding to your reviews, as to better engage with you guys, the readers. So, be prepared for that.**

 **As for my new story ideas, I came up with one. The chapter will probably be a short introduction to it, but it will be once again BNHA and Deku getting a quirk. As for the power, it is the power of The Trickster! If you don't know what that is, it's basically the power of the Persona! Great games, recommend to everybody to play the games. So yeah, new story idea. Let me know what you think of this idea.**

 **Anyways, welcome to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Unforgettable day...**

Izuku caught with his class and surveyed the building's interior, seeing many landscapes. He looked at all the areas and made several notes about some of them, and focused his attention to the front, and nearly bursting with excitement. His eyes landed on a space-suit individual making his way to them.

"That's the Space Hero, Thirteen! The disaster relief hero!" Izuku exclaimed as he was giddy from seeing a favorite hero. Many of his classmates chuckled, while Katsuki called him a "nerd", but Izuku didn't hear him.

"He's my favorite hero!" Ochaco said to Izuku and he nodded. Thirteen appreciated their enthusiasm, and began to explain what he does and how they were to train for that.

"Where is All-Might? Wasn't he supposed to be here with us?" Rikido said as he downed some sugar, people looked around and agreed with him. Thirteen grew silent as Aizawa looked at and got in close.

"What happened?"

"He went over his limit for today, so he's resting back at the academy." Thirteen said to Aizawa and looked at Izuku and held three fingers up, and he immediately understood the gesture. Izuku bit his lip in concern as he continued to feel the air of uneasiness, and it continued to grow more and more worrisome. Thirteen then explained to the other students that All-Might had to do something, and they seemed to take it well. Izuku grew agitated from his senses and looked around the building, and noticed slight distortions near the fountain at the bottom of the stairs.

 _"You see them too, right?"_ Dawn noted as he nodded and slowly began to create Flair from his sarong, and hid it from sight as he finished and turned back to the lecture Thirteen was having with the rest of his classmates.

"You noticed the disturbance, correct?" Aizawa appeared right behind him, and nearly gave Izuku a heart attack. Once he recovered, he nodded and noticed a small opening begin to form, and soon a black portal appeared with many people going through it. A huge amount of people were gathered at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone looked at them and began to whisper to each other. Izuku began to sweat a bit.

"Those guys are villains..." He mumbled and noticed Aizawa gearing himself up, his goggles worn and his scarf floating. Everybody else was starting to panic a little.

"Man, where is All-Might? He was supposed to be here from the information we procured." Someone said as other people began chirped in agreement. Aizawa figured it out and told Thirteen to protect the students.

"So they were the one's to trigger the alarm..." Aizawa said as he looked on as the group got closer and closer.

"Do you think he would appear if we killed these kids?"

"Probably so, let's do it!" They began to charge forward, running up the stairs.

"Thirteen, protect the students!" Aizawa said as he got into a fighting stance. Watching the villains run up the stairs, he got ready.

"Mr. Aizawa, we can help! You can't face these people alone!" Tenya said as he watched from behind the space-hero. Several of the students nodded, but Aizawa held his hand and looked back at the rushing mob.

"I wouldn't be called a Pro-Hero if I didn't have some cards up my sleeves." Aizawa said as he erased a fireball being thrown at him.

"What the-?" The villain couldn't finish as he felt his face cave in from Aizawa's punch and flew back, knocking into some more villains. He then dodged attacks from the side and used his scarf and pulled them towards him, giving them a good beating and sent them flying. He maintained a defensive stance as the villains became restless. One grew impatient and rushed with a knife, and slashed the hero, but missed and was wrapped in the scarf, and was given a solid punch, knocking him out.

"Damn, it's just one guy! How the hell is he not dead yet?!" A villain said as he saw more and more people getting taken down by Aizawa.

"He's the erasure hero, EraserHead!" One of the villains said as he tried to attack from a distance, but his attack was erased and soon he too was pulled by the hero and tossed away.

"But, he can't take me on!" A large villain said as he charged Aizawa, who smirked.

"A Mutation Class quirk, you're right, I can't erase that, but..." He said and dodged the punch and leaped onto the villains back while erasing some more of the villains attack and wrapped his scarf around the large villain. He tightened his grip and jumped off of the villain's back, kicking his opponent, and smashed him down onto the ground.

"Damn, there's a lot of them.." Aizawa said as he faced a wave of villains. Getting back into his stance, he waited for them before beginning his assault.

Izuku watched on as he saw Aizawa fight, and couldn't help but feel amazed by how strong and easy he was taking them down. He looked back at all his classmates, worry in their eyes as Thirteen tried to contact the school, but to no avail. He sighed and looked at all of them.

"We need someone to go to the school and call for help. Iida, go." Thirteen said, but Tenya looked conflicted as he looked at his classmates and the fighting that was going on. He was about to protest, but Izuku laid a hand on his shoulder and locked eyes with him.

"Right now, we need you to use your quirk, Tenya. We put our trust in you." He said, and getting acknowledgements from the others. Tenya remained silent before nodding and started to make for the entrance, only to be stopped by one of the villains as he warped in front of Tenya.

"Apologies, my name is Kurogiri, and I can't let you pass I'm afraid. We are known as the League of Villains." Kurogiri said. Katsuki and Eijiro ;aunched their attacks at him, but failed to do damage. Kurogiri began to warped most of the students, including Izuku. Leaving only about half still at the entrance, Kurogiri sighed and continued to block the way as the remaining students took their stances. Thirteen tried to attack Kurogiri, but Kurogiri dodged and used the hero's quirk against him, putting him out of commission. Kurogiri turned to see Tenya making a break for the entrance and warped in his way, but was tackled by Mezo and then shot by Yuga, causing Tenya to look back at them.

"Go!" Mezo said as he put his guard up. Tenya wanted to say something, but faced forward and sped off to the entrance once more, never looking back after that. Kurogiri recovered and looked at the students blocking the entrance and protecting Thirteen.

"Interesting..."He said.

Izuku landed in water and was submerged near a boat. He scanned the water, sensing two objects coming fast and waited until they hot close enough. He quickly dodged both attacks, surprising both attackers, and retaliated back with strikes of his own. He managed to hit both of them and was then pulled up to the surface and onto the boat above. He was placed softly on the deck, he looked to see Asui and Minoru on the deck as well. Asui was rather dry and Minoru soaking wet and hyperventilating over what was happening.

"We're done for! We're done for!" He cried out as he started to gnaw at his fingertips. Izuku sighed and tuned to Asui.

"Thanks for that, Tsu." He said in appreciation as he watched the villains stalk the ship. They surrounded the boat and waited for the trio to make a move. Izuku watched them as they got closer and closer to the boat. He scanned the area and then looked over at his companions, who were also looking at the growing amount of villains gathering .

"I don't see a way out of this, we may have to fight them..." Izuku said. Minoru's eyes went wide as he heard his statement.

"Are you crazy?! We can't face all of them!" He screeched, but was ignored as Izuku studied the water and the villains.

"Look, they don't know our quirks yet, but they have experience and numbers. I think that it's about even, and we can use that to escape this place. Tsu, your quirk is frog-based, so you can do what a frog can. Right?"

"Kero." She nodded. Nodding, Izuku turned to the other member of the grop.

"Alright, what does your quirk do, Mineta?" He looked uncertain, but then popped one of the balls on his head and placed it on the wall.

"My quirk allows me to use these balls to stick on stuff, and I don't stick, only bounce off of it." He demonstrated it by lightly hitting the ball, only for his hand to bounce back. Izuku nodded and started to come up with a plan, but all of a sudden, the boat rocked and started to break apart.

"We need to get out of here now!" He said and leaped out of the deck. The villains noticed and waited for him to come, but he didn't as he channeled OFA through his fingers and aimed for the center. He slowed his breathing and concentrated all of his energy into his finger. He quickly opened his eyes and launched his attack at the water.

"Delaware Smash!" Izuku shouted as he shot the surface of the water, spreading it out and soon came rushing back into the center. Asui grabbed Izuku with her tongue and pulled him towards her and jumped off of the boat. The villains were being sucked into the whirlpool and cursing at their defeat. Minoru looked at Izuku with admiration at his courage before wiping tears that had appeared and began to throw the balls from his head at the whirlpool, causing them to stick to the villains and clumping them together. He continued to do so until he coughed out some blood, causing Asui and Izuku to look at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked, a couple feet back, being held by Asui's elongated tongue as they managed to escape The Flood Zone. Minoru wiped some blood from his lips and nodded to him, sighing in relief, he relaxed a little as they made it to a different part of the building. They looked around as the sound of skirmishes going on were present all around them. Izuku rubbed the sweat from his forehead as he grew increasingly worried about his classmates, most importantly Momo. He shook his head as he focused in on their situation.

 _"I need to put my trust in her. She's very strong. Have confidence in her, Izuku."_ He thought.

"I think we should try and regroup with some of our classmates." He said, but Asui tapped his shoulder and directed his attention to where Aizawa was currently still fighting all of the villains. He noticed many of the them were unconscious, but more were coming in from all sides. He also noticed the man that came out of the prtal first, a man with severed hands all over his body, one covering his mouth, and all black clothing.

"Let's observe for now, and intervene should we need to. Can't risk getting in the way." Both agreed and watched on as Aizawa continued to dodge and weave past the mob of villains. Taking out a bunch in the process as he broke his way through to the ring-leader.

"You were the one that destroyed the barrier, weren't you?" Aizawa said as he stood in front of the man, who started to laugh maniacally, scratching his face with his hands. He stopped laughing and held his gaze at the hero and scoffed.

"Tch, why yes it was I, Tomura Shigaraki!" Shigaraki said as he looked at Aizawa with pure hatred. The hero charged at Shigaraki and landed a solid punch on the villain. He dodged an attack and tried to use his scarf to capture him, but Shigaraki grabbed it. Aizawa then tried to elbow him in the abdomen, but his elbow was grabbed by the villain and his elbow started to disintegrate. Aizawa gritted his teeth and gave him another punch, forcing the man to let go and checked his elbow. Shigaraki started to laugh again.

"How's your elbow, that's what happens when you overwork yourself! Hahahaha!" Aizawa gripped his scarf and quickly captured some villains that tried to take him by surprise. More villains came out and began to charge at Aizawa, who calmly looked at all of them and fended them off, dropping them like flies. Shigaraki grew frustrated by the incompetence of them and snapped his fingers. A loud roar was heard through out the building, causing the very foundation to shake, and some dust and rubble fell.

Minoru looked around frantically as he grew afraid from the roar.

"What was that?" He trembled behind Asui and Izuku, how were surveying the area.

"I don't see anything, kero." Asui said to Izuku as he was looking at Aizawa still taking down villains left and right. He then landed his gaze on Shigaraki and studied him.

 _'A quirk that can break down anything. He grabbed Mr. Aizawa with all five fingers, but didn't when he touched the bench when he was laughing. Could it be...'_ Izuku thought as he continued to look around for the source of the roar.

 **At the Landslide Zone...**

"What the heck is this kid?!" A villain said before getting frozen, along with all of his villain companions. The entire area was covered in ice, the rest of the villains that weren't frozen tried to escape, but were frozen as well. Shoto exhaled, his breath visible as he scanned the area for more enemies, but didn't see anything. He turned to the sound of fighting and began to walk over there, stepping over dozens of frozen villains in his path.

"Pathetic..."

 **At the Mountain Zone...**

Momo struck a guy with her staff and side-kicked him, sending him crashing into the rocks. She started to catch her breath as she, Kyoka, and Denki were fighting villains for awhile now. She had to fix her uniform as it was ripped from the intense fighting, she turned to see Kyoka use her boots and earphone jacks to blast some of the remaining stragglers that didn't get caught in Denki's massive electric discharge. Speaking of Denki, Momo turned to see him with a giggling face as he looked like an idiot.

"Whey..." Denki said as he was giving thumbs-up and walking around the place. It kind of irritated her, but also was really funny as she looked at the smoke from other areas of the building, the explosions and sound of fighting were all around her as she looked at the fallen villains. Kyoka walked up to her as she was done with the remaining villains. She got behind Denki and pushed him as they began to leave the area.

"Please, be safe, Izuku..." She whispered and together, the three escaped the zone and hurried off to find everyone else.

 **With Tenya...**

Tenya was getting closer and closer to the exit, but Kurogiri again warped in and tried to grab Tenya, but Ochaco grabbed him by his neck, and thus the metal plates and caused him to float off of the ground. Tenya looked at her in shock.

"Go Tenya!" Ochaco said as she watched as Kurogiri float higher and higher up. He spotted Fumikage and Mashirao combating some villains will Toru, Mina, and some of his classmates watching over Thirteen. He nodded and reached the entrance, speeding up his speed as he ran to U.A for help. Kurogir cursed and warped to Shigaraki to warn him of the danger. Ochaco sighed as she rested next to Toru and Mina, watching as Mezo, Rikido, and Mashirao cleaned up the rest of the attackers.

"I think that's all of them." Mezo said as Fumikage walked up to them. Yuga came out of his hiding spot and sighed as he saw that there were no more villains. Ochaco rolled her eyes as he started to talk about how amazing he was and that the villains didn't ruin anything on him. He continued to blabber on as the students that weren't transported gathered next to Thirteen's body.

"So, what do we do?" Mina said as she plopped down on the ground. Everyone went silent, except for Yuga.

"Maybe we should go and find the rest of our classmates and Mr. Aizawa?" Toru suggested. Ochaco said as she was worried for everyone's safety.

"I think we should wait." Fumikage said. Everyone turned their head towards him as they gave him looks of confusion. He sighed and leaned against a light post.

"That villain did warp some of us around the different areas of this building. But, the people that he warped showed that he underestimated the power of some of our classmates. Midoriya, Bakugo, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Denki, and so on. He warped some of the strongest people in our class, I highly doubt that they would've lost to little ambushes. We've got to trust them that they will be triumphant." Everyone agreed and watched as explosions were being heard from the Ruins Zone.

 **At the Ruins Zone...**

"Die!" Katsuki said as he grabbed a villain by the face and blasted him with his quirk, Eijiro punched one in the gut sending him flying through the wall. Piles of villains were scattered around the room that they were in as they finished the last of them. Unsatisfied, Katsuki grumbled and began to exit the building.

"We should go help out our classmates." Eijiro said as he caught up to Katsuki.

"I'll pass, I want to take on that bastard Kurogiri. He's the gateway for the villains, and if we defeat him, that's shits down the drain for them bastards." Katsuki said as they were off to find Kurogiri.

 **Back with Izuku...**

Izuku, Minoru, and Asui made it to the Central Plaza where Aizawa was. They arrived only to see a badly-wounded Aizawa being pinned down by a strange looking creature with its brain exposed. Minoru was silently whimpering as Shigaraki noticed the three and smiled. Kurogiri appeared and told him that Thirteen was out of comission, but a student got away. Annoyed, he began to claw at his neck, but he started to chuckle.

"The Pro-Heroes will be here, before that happen and we make our escape, we can kill these kids!" He exclaimed. All of a sudden, he appeared right in front of Asui and reaches out to grab her face.

 _'He's fast! Dammit...'_ Izuku noticed Aizawa using his quirk and appeared in front of Asui, blocking Shigaraki's hand, and using OFA to send a shockwave that sent him flying into a table not so far from the group. The strange creature noticed Aizawa's movements and smashed his face against the concrete floor. Izuku felt sweat go down his back as he stood in front of Asui, Minoru hiding behind on of the benches, shaking in fear. The green-haired boy glared at Shigaraki as he recovered from the attack and began to scream in frustration.

"Damn brat! Stop getting in my way! I will succeed in killing The Symbol of Peace! And I'm going to cripple him by killing you first!" Shigaraki pointed at Izuku threatening as he started to crawl even harder at his neck.

"Asui, Minoru, run. Get out of here, the others should be up the stairs." He whispered loud enough for both of them to here. Minoru wanted to complain, but Asui already had grabbed him by her tongue and jumped towards the top of the stairs. Shigaraki tried to catch Asui, but Izuku punched him in the face, causing the hand mask to fall of his face, and then he launched a Canadian Smash at Kurogiri who tried to grab him from behind.

"DAMMIT! NOMU, KILL THIS HALF-HERO BRAT!" Nomu roared and dashed towards Izuku, who was got off guard by it's speed and was sent back by the force of the punch. A trail of broken concrete was created. Izuku grunted as he felt the force of the punch, looking at his torn hero costume as it slowly regenerated automatically, but he stopped it as he channeled that energy into his body, giving him more energy of The Shining. He caught his breath as he observed the three villains.

 _'Good thing I always have Shining Barrier activated, or else that would've broken some bones. Damn, what have they done to this thing?'_ Izuku gritted his teeth as he stood up and watched as the Nomu charged at him at blindly fast speeds, but Izuku parried the punch and channeled OFA through his fist and struck the creature's abdomen with a 25% Detriot Smash. Izuku's eyes widened as he did little damage to the creature. He retreated before it could grab his arm, and tried to regain his breath.

 _'That was a 25% Detriot Smash, and it did nothing. What is this thing's quirk? Mitigate damage? Most likely. This got a lot more difficult..."_ Izuku thought and grabbed Kurogiri when he appeared behind him by the metal plates and slammed him down on the ground, knocking the wind of the villain and dropped him as Nomu charged at him again, this time much more faster than before, but Izuku was ready and at the last moment, he dodged Nomu's punch once again, but activated Full Cowling and reeled his fist back.

"30% Detriot Smash!" Izuku smashed his fist into the side of the creature's abdomen, and sent it flying into Shigaraki, who grew even more frustrated that Izuku wasn't killed yet. He noticed Aizawa was still there and dashed towards his fallen teacher, and then managed to get to the top of the stairs, where the others were. He placed Aizawa down next to Thirteen, and he saw the critical state the hero was in. He clenched his fist and turned towards Shigaraki.

"Keep Mr. Aizawa safe." Izuku said as he activated Full Cowling once again, but this time, his eyes turned a golden yellow, and was surrounded with censorship bars that looked like dragons. The tension that Izuku he made was intense, and everyone else could feel the power seeping out of him. He disappeared and loud explosions could be heard from the bottom as the force of the explosions caused some of the windows to shatter.

"What...was that?" Toru said as she couldn't describe what was happening. Many of them voiced the same, but Mina and Ochaco knew that power all too well. Mashirao noticed Ochaco fidget with her hands and walked up to her.

"Do you know what power that was, Uraraka?" He asked and she looked at him, before sighing.

"Yes, I do. That was his quirk, basically a two-in-one deal. He used that power in order to rescue me from the zero pointers. It's really strong." Everyone looked at Ochaco stunned, before all going into thought.

"I knew he was strong, but not that strong. I saw the power he demonstrated against both of those zero pointers, it was very powerful indeed." Mina chirped in. They all began to contemplate what was going down at the bottom.

"Now we know that Izuku, is on a different level the us." Fumikage crossed his arms as he looked at the stairs. Everyone voiced their agreement as the sound of clashing and Shigaraki's screams of annoyance were ever more present.

"I hope he's going to be okay..." Toru said as she looked a the two downed Pro-Heroes. Mashirao placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile.

"He will be. Have faith in him." She nodded.

Izuku dashed forward, knocking out more lackeys that appeared out of nowhere, and charged at Nomu, round-housing him in the face and whirled his other leg around and hooked him right in the face. It didn't look like it did much, but the Nomu let out groan of pain as Izuku's kicks and strikes were hurting him somehow. Shigaraki was beyond pissed as he saw Nomu groaning in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW IS NOMU TAKING DAMAGE?! AAAARGH!" Shigaraki tried to catch Izuku as he dodged a punch for Nomu and had leaped to the side. He was moving right in front of him, so he reached his hand out as if trying to choke the young boy. He finally managed to get close enough and grabbed Izuku, or rather an afterimage of Izuku as his hand went through the mirage. He turned his head only to be sent flying as Izuku landed a punch on him. Then, the green-haired boy disappeared and then reappeared in Shigaraki's path and was smashed down by an ax kick.

"DAMMIT! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU THIS FAST?!" It was met with silence as Izuku launched several CB dragons at Nomu, who tried to take it head on, but was met with surprised as the dragons latched themselves onto him and began to drain his energy. He began to swat them from him, but was too occupied on that to notice Izuku's fist coming in util it was too late.

"TEXAS SMASH!" He sent Nomu flying, but was almost tackled to the ground as he made another mirage and attacked the assailant, which was some random villain. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and took Nomu's charge full-on, noticing how the strain was starting to kick in. He gritted his teeth and pushed the creature back and materialized Flair using his sarong as extra energy. He dashed forard in the blink of an eye and began to slash Nomu from all sides as he used the speed from combining his two quirks to make it look like there were four of him, be continued this until he side-kicked Nomu and quickly sent a wave of OFA through the blade and directly hitting Nomu in the chest, causing a small wound to appear on Nomu's chest. Izuku now was breathing heavily as the strain on his body was becoming more and more harder to control as he started to lose his Full Cowling and the dragons also began to disappear, leaving his enhanced state.

"Damn, guess I'm at my limit..." Izuku clenched his jaw and stood up, almost collapsing from exhaustion, but he managed to stay up right as Shigaraki noticed his time limit and cackled maniacally.

"I see, so you ran out of juice, eh? Too bad Nomu can still go. Hahahah!" Kurogiri was up and at Shigaraki's side as Nomu began to walk up to Izuku, who glared at the creature. He sent a Delaware Smash at Nomu, but he was unfazed by it and grabbed Izuku by his arm, and with a loud *crack*, he snapped Izuku's right arm. Izuku gritted his teeth as he was then punched in the gut several times, this time coughing up blood, and was tossed to the side. His hero costume was in shreds as the last attack managed to destroy some of the energy in his costume. He tried to get up, but he felt his whole body went numb. He saw Nomu stalking up to where he landed and both Shigaraki and Kurogiri warped to his location. He glared at the both of them as Shigaraki looked down at him smugly.

"What's wrong? Too tired? That's too bad!" He reached for his head, but Izuku was able send a small shockwave and knock his hand away. Using the shockwave as a propellant, he was able to put some distance between him and Shigaraki. Nomu began to charge again and was going full throttle, full intent to kill. Izuku gathered his energy and going Plus Ultra, he launched his attack.

"SHINING TORRENT!" Using every last amount of power he had, he launched his attack at Nomu, creating a huge wave of censorship bars that crashed down on the Nomu, and even managed to hit Shigaraki and Kurogiri. But, they managed to get away before it caused major damage, but Nomu took the attack head on. Shigaraki stepped out of the portal to see Nomu screaming in pain, as it tried to withstand it, but Izuku used his adrenaline and increased the power of it and used everything he had and soon, Nomu was no longer visible as the attack was blocking Shigaraki's vision. After a couple of seconds, the attack suddenly vanished, and Nomu was nowhere to be found, only ashes were in the spot Nomu was at. Shigaraki looked stunned before whirling around in anger towards the almost unconscious Izuku, who had a weak smirk on his face.

"You're...too...late..." He said before succumbing to unconscious. The entrance of the building suddenly slammed ope and everyone looked towards the entrance. All-Might in all his glory appeared as he looked at all of his wounded students, and his gaze ended at Aizawa and Thirteen. He gritted his teeth as he walked past all of them and stopped at the top of the stairs, and saw Izuku unconscious, and with serious injuries. Shigaraki started to cackle as he pointed at All-Might.

"You're finally here! My opportunity has come, even with Nomu dead, I can still kill you!" All-Mgiht looked back at his students before ripping off his tie.

 **"You don't need to worry...for I AM HERE!"** He said, suddenly disappearing and landing right next to Izuku, knocking both Shigaraki and Kurogiri down. He was rushed by even more villaims, but were quickly easily defeated by Shoto, Katsuki, and Eijiro as they just arrived in order to help. Shigaraki looked at the failure of the mission and started to scream.

"DAMMIT! I WILL BE BACK AND WE WILL KILL YOU ALL-MIGHT!" He screamed before warping out of there with Kurogiri in tow. Katsuki tried to attack, but his attack went through the air as they had already escaped.

"Fucking running away, those bastards!" Katsuki seethed. Eijiro tried to calm him down, and Shoto looked at the destruction and landed his gaze towards Izuku, who was picked up by All-Might. The rest of the Pro-Heroes came along with Tenya and began to mop up the rest of the villains. Everyone then gathered at the entrance, with many of the Pro-Heroes checking up on the students, but saw none of them suffered any real injuries, just minor cuts and bruises. Momo looked around in worry as she didn't see Izuku anywhere, but noticed footsteps coming form the stairs. Everyone grew silent as they saw Katsuki yelling at Shoto, while Eijiro was trying to defuse the situation, but to no avail.

"Damn Popsicle, I'll kill you!"

"..."

Momo sighed as she then saw All-Might's figure, but as he got to the top, her breath hitched as she saw Izuku's condition. Everyone gasped as they saw the condition of their fellow classmate. Momo started to tear up and ran over to All-Might.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked the hero. All-Might couldn't say anything as the rest of his students voiced their concerns for Izuku. He looked down at his pupil and couldn't help but grin a little.

 _' **That's my boy. So proud of you...but, if only I got here sooner, you wouldn't be in this condition. And yet, you faced the situation head on. You're a true hero in my eyes, Young Izuku...'**_ All-Might looked around and then, the sirens blared.

 **A couple hours after the USJ incident...**

The students of Class 1-A were being standing outside of the building as cops were rushing in and bringing in captured villains. They then saw paramedics bring Thirteen and Aizawa into an ambulance and sped off. Izuku was brought out of the building in a stretcher as they looked at their fallen classmate being put into an ambulance and was taken to a hospital.

"Excuse me, Detective Tsukauchi, will they all be alright?" Asui asked to the detective. He looked at her before smiling and looked to all of the class.

"They are in critical states, but not life-threatening at all. They will be making a full recovery soon, in fact, Midoriya should be able to go to school tomorrow." The class sighed in relief as they knew that Izuku was going to be okay. Momo sighed in relief as Izuku was going to be fine and checked her phone for any texts, there was none.

"Can we go see Izuku, sir?" She asked to All-Might, who looked at Tsukauchi. He gave him the go, and all of Class 1-A went to the infirmary of U.A, were Izuku was going to be located at. She didn't say a word during the ride back as this was terrifying to say the least, and this day was going to be unforgettable.

* * *

 **So...long chapter again, hehehe...**

 **Anyways, I hope you like it!**

 **So, for my other story, I really want to do it as Midoriya with Persona powers seems amazing, so I wanted your opinions on it, should I do it?**

 **Anyways, I still need a new name for The Shining. Thinking about going for The Radiance or The Holy Glow, it'll be like an transcended version of it. Thanks for the person that gave those name suggestions. Shoutouts to you.**

 **Give your suggestions and ideas for the upcoming chapters.**

 **Also, still need a beta-reader.**

 **I actually might add Shiozaki and Shinso to Class 1-A, but not right now, maybe after the School Festival.**

 **Anyways, once again, tell me how you feel about BNHA and Persona crossover.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome back to the story.**

 **Anyways, like I promised, I will be responding to the reviews that were current, so if it was before the last chapter was released, I will not be responding to it. So, if you want your review responded, than please do it by the latest chapter. So, here we go.**

 **Toonami4Ever: You've been here since the beginning of this story, thanks for your support, and love your summaries! Keep it up!**

 **Classy J0K3R: Yes, I wanted Midoriya have a badass moment, and there will be more to come! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Vtsune: Dude(ette), appreciate your support and I'm glad you really enjoy this story that much! Hope I have your support and thanks!**

 **bladetri: Like XD!**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Glad you enjoyed Midoriya's moment, and thanks for the ideas of the BNHAxPersona story, will be taking that to consideration.**

 **adislt: I like the Persona 4 summoning, but I'm a sucker for the Persona 3 summoning. I don't why, probably because of how badass it was. My opinion though.**

 **Ricku28: We've talked about the crossover story, but thanks for your compliments, ideas, and advice. Please continue to support the story!**

 **CanadianBlitz: Again, like Toonami, been here since the first chapter, I think. Anyways, no problem on the shoutout, don't want to take credit for someone else's idea. Please continue to support the story!**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks for the compliment, and please further support the story!**

 **And thanks to all the favorites and followers of this story, please keep it! And please, help get this story known. I know, sounds pretty selfish, but I would really like to see this story succeed. Thanks for everything!**

 **As for the top 42 students that make it in the first event of the Festival, it will be the same as the canon one. Just letting you guys know rather than just listing all 42 students.**

 **Anyways, here is the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Festival Begins!**

Izuku was encased in a light as it suspended him up. He scanned the area to see Dawn reading a book from a distance, her gaze focused on the book, but she sensed his awoken state and closed her book. She got up from her seating and walked briskly towards Izuku. He put everything together and groaned as a sudden migraine hit him hard and waited as he massaged his temple to decrease the pain.

"I'm still unconscious?" He asked Dawn, and got a nod in return as she stood next to where he was being levitated. She dispersed the light and Izuku fell hard onto the floor of his sub-conscious mind where Dawn resided. He sent her a half-hearted glare as she gave a small smile as she then led him towards their little practice area.

"The power you used against that Nomu guy, that was a technique used by the First Wielder of The Shining. The ones with the dragons made up of the CB's." She clarified when she saw the confused look on his face before continuing on with her explanation.

"Anyways, ever since him, no one was ever able to recreate that move before, no matter how experience and talent they had. Even I couldn't accomplish it even if I can do all sorts of things." She said as she created some CB's and made many things out of it from guns to swords and even phone. It all dissipated once she was done and went back into her. Izuku was amazed by her talents and clapped a little, getting a chuckle from Dawn as she at the void of white.

"It sounds really cliche, but I think you might be the one to surpass all of the wielders of this quirk, maybe even the First." She said and looked at her watch on her wrist.

"It's been a couple of hours after the attack, time for you to wake up." She said and tossed him a box with a ring inside. He caught it and looked at her in confusion. She laughed and shoved him into the light that appeared behind him. He fell into the blinding light and once he came to, he was at the academy's infirmary. The box was still in his hands as he slowly sat up from the bed and looked at his surroundings. Recovery Girl was currently scolding Toshinori for some reason, but caught the attention of the two. Toshinori walked up to him with Recovery Girl on tow.

"How you feeling kid?" Toshinori sat down on the bed as Recovery Girl checked his body for any other complications, she couldn't find anything wrong with his body and told that he could be released. She did scold the boy for reckless behavior and sent him off to his house after he grabbed his bag from the classroom.

"You know, he reminds me of your early years, Toshinori." Recovery Girl said while checking the reports on Aizawa and Thirteen. Toshinori smiled as he watched his pupil walk out of the campus and disappeared past the corner.

"Me too..."

 **The Next Day...**

Izuku walked towards the gate, seeing the stream of students walking into the campus site. He looked at his bandaged arm and slowly clenched his hand into a fist, not feeling any pain from it. He continued to walk until he got into the hallway of his class, hearing the noise of his classmates talking and moving around. He smiled and went to grab the door knob, but was tackled to the floor, nearly knocking the wind out of him, an landed with a loud "Oof!" He rubbed the back of his head and looked at the perpetrator, seeing a black pony-tail and spiked bangs. He was stunned for a moment, but soon wrapped his hands around her and pulled her in. Faint sniffles could be heard as she clenched the front of his shirt tight and looked up at him, onyx meeting green.

"I'm so, so glad that you're okay! I thought..." Momo trailed off as she wiped a stray tear from her eye and sat on Izuku's lap. He cupped her cheek and stroked it affectionately as they continued to look at each, soon they began to lean towards each other until their lips met each other...

If only that happened...

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Both of them jerked out of their moment and saw a fully wrapped Aizawa from head-to-toe as he walked passed them and grabbed the doorknob.

"I know you've been worried about him, but now isn't the time to hug and kiss. You're late." He said, which was kind of hard to hear as the bandages muffled his words. They both blushed and hurried up and entered the class, but Aizawa stopped him at the door.

"Midoriya."

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa?"

"Thanks..." Aizawa said and told Izuku to go to his seat, which he nodded and went to his seat, giving smiles to several of his classmates as they showed their relief for him. He caught Kyoka's glimpse and she turned around with a frown on her face. He sighed and sat down on his seat as Aizawa was up at the class.

"The School Festival will be beginning in two weeks. Be prepared for it. This event will be seen by many Pro-Heroes and much more like that will be watching on. Use this as an opportunity to show off your skills." Everyone cheered on with excitement as they were pumped up for the event and started to discuss about the event. After a couple of classes later, Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya were all talking about the Festival.

"I wanted to be a hero for the money to help my parents." Ochaco said with a solemn look on her face as they stopped walking. Izuku looked at her with a passive expression, but Tenya placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think it's bad to be a hero for a living. You have an alternate reason why you want the money. I actually find it admirable." Tenya said and Izuku agreed with him, putting a smile on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and a small blush appeared on her face.

"Thank you, both of you. Now, I want to make a lot of money to help my parents have an easier life!" She fist-pumped the air, her face lit up with determination on her face as both Tenya and Izuku smiled at her. They continued onward until they ran into All-Might, and Ochaco's face lit up while Tenya bowed at a ninety degree angle. All-Might waved them off as he looked at Izuku.

 **"Young Izuku, would you like to have some lunch with me?"** Izuku looked at his two companions, who nodded at him to go, and the master-pupil duo walked over to the break room after Izuku grabbed some lunch and Toshinori reverted back into his true form as the two talked about stuff.

"I can now only keep it up for 50 minutes at most now." Toshinori said and began to explain the situation to Izuku as they continued to eat their food. Izuku was really nervous, and it was showing as Toshinori got his attention and told him to relax.

"Anyways, are you ready for the School Festival? I assume you're going to be improving your other quirk?" Izuku nodded as he finished his water and placed it down on the table.

"Yeah, I would like to get stronger and to better improve The Shining. I do have a plan for that." Toshinori nodded.

"My time as the Symbol of Peace is coming to an end. After the last of my minutes happen, that's it." Izuku grew a little bit sad. But, Toshinori gripped his student's shoulder and locked eyes with him.

"I want you to become the next "All-Might", Izuku. Be the next #1 hero, show them all at the school festival. I'm counting on you, my boy."

"Of course!"

After school was over, Izuku grabbed his bag and started to head out of the class, but when he opened the door, a crowd of students blocked his way as they all tried to get shots of Class 1-A. He looked at the crowd and then to his surprised classmates as the noise that the crowd was making started to annoy Izuku as he really wanted leave.

 _"Are they trying to scope us?"_ Izuku frowned as his way was blocked and it didn't look like it would disperse anytime soon. Soon, Katsuki got into an argument with a student from the general studies. It was clear that many of the students that weren't in the Hero Course were gunning for one of the spots in both classes. Izuku smiled at that as he continued to wait as the crowd dispersed. A Class 1-B student was the only one left as he surveyed the class.

"You guys defeated villains? You seem pretty smug about it." He said as he walked off.

"Don't embarrass yourselves now." Katsuki grew angry at this and yelled at the class not to screw up in the Festival. Izuku shook his head and began to prepare for the festival.

During the two weeks, Izuku trained The Shining for most of the time, and little on OFA. He focused on his original quirk as he felt that he isn't really connected with it as he should be. So, he started out with going over all of the basics again, from summoning the bars to his overall combat prowess, and Dawn was more than happy to help as she helped him with his stances and control. He felt with each day he was getting stronger as he continued to train under Dawn's tutelage.

"Hey, would you like to learn my power?" Dawn asked as she took a sip of water. Izuku immediately nodded and soon was snapped back into reality. He looked around confused as he was not at his house, but was at some plains as he watched the rolling grass sway and the wind blowing the clouds. He was tapped on the shoulder and spun around to see Dawn smiling at him. She stood at least a head taller than him as he looked up in confusion.

"How are you here? I thought you-" She held up her hand as he stopped and looked at her, expecting an answer from her. She looked up at the moving clouds and looked back down at her pupil. She interlocked her hands and looked at Izuku.

"The reason I can do this is because you have unlocked the stage that can allow me to manifest into this world. Basically, your power is what allows me to be here. It's not that I'm using your energy, but in a way, it is. Just, don't ask questions about it, 'kay?" Izuku nodded slowly as he took the time to look at her. She was beautiful as her long blonde hair flowed through the air, and her physique was nothing to scoff at. He looked conflicted before looking at her.

"You died, correct?" She nodded and he sighed before steeling his mind.

"So, you died when you looked like this?" He motioned towards her appearance. She didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, and he thought that she wasn't going to answer, but she spoke before he could get a word out.

"I was 24. I died when the team of Pro-Heroes I was with left me when we were in an operation against some local villains. I suffered injuries from battling all of the villains that were there, and I tried to get to the surface. Unfortunately, my team killed me when they saw me walking out of the building still alive. They did so to silence me from exposing that they weren't doing their duties. Since I didn't find a successor for The Shining, I was forced to look for one even after death, and that's were me and you crossed paths. At the pool, remember? When you were facing that villain, by then I was watching you for quite awhile. I saw how you wanted to be a hero for all of your childhood." Dawn said while holding back a snicker. Izuku frowned as she failed to hold her laughter and waited for her to continue with her backstory.

"Yeah, yeah, real funny." Izuku snapped at her as she finally managed to calm herself. She coughed into her hand and began to rub her arm.

"Anyways, when your resolve to protect that Momo girl, I felt that resolve and right then and there, I made you my successor. Actually, I wanted to make you my successor when you were four, but..." Dawn stopped as she tried to form as she tapped her index fingers together nervously.

"Since I was a little kid? I presume since it would have been bad to see a little kid flash to have a power-up, yes?" Dawn nodded with a blush on her face. He chuckled as he watched the sea of white clouds move.

"But, how are you able to manifest here in reality?"

"Well, before I inherited The Shining, my quirk was **Materialization**. Basically, I can create everything anything I want, drawback is that I become really perverted when I over do it, but after I got The Shining, it wasn't so much as a drawback as before. Anyways, since you've become stronger than ever, and technically since we are joined in a way, I share the same amount of energy as you. So, with that, I was able to materialize my self into the living world, kapeesh?" She saw Izuku nodding really slowly and sighed.

"Anyways I would like to teach you how to materialize stuff with The Shining as apparently, your version of the quirk has acquired the power of my quirk, probably because I used the both of them together a lot. For example, your Pike attack and Flair were made from the fusion of The Shining and my quirk. So, I want to train you so that you can materialize anything and everything efficiently. But, the censorship bars were came with The Shining, so for you, you basically get three quirks in total. Lucky..." She pouted. He sighed before nodding and soon began to train until the Festival. With each growing day, Izuku grew more and more accustomed to materializing objects along with Dawn.

"Damn, I'm really rusty on this, heheheheh..." Dawn said with a weird grin on her face as she continued to materialize objects just like that, while Izuku was panting on the ground as with only a couple of things materialized. He scowled as Dawn was still making stuff, getting more and more obscene to the point where she was making...toys of sorts.

 _"Dammit, she's making adult toys, but she looks like she isn't stopping for awhile. Just how much energy does she use for materialization? Probably maximizes her object creation while using little energy."_ Izuku thought as he finished resting up and began to make some more stuff.

Izuku grew more and more powerful for the festival, and once the two weeks were up, Dawn returned to her spot in his conscious, promising that she will appear to watch him at the festival. He chuckled and walked towards the school, meeting Momo halfway through and they linked arms while discussing what they did over the two weeks.

"I spent it broadening my knowledge and trained my quirk to do more, and ate... a lot." She blushed a bit. Izuku chuckled and got punched on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Momo just huffed and smiled as they both laughed it off. They reached the school, grabbed their PE uniforms, and once everyone was ready, they headed towards the stadium where the Festival was going to be. They reached the waiting room where they were designated and waited for it to begin. Izuku was watching the live coverage of the Festival on the TV.

"Midoriya." Izuku turned and locked eyes with Shoto as he approached him, the room going silent as the two of them stared at each other.

"I'm stronger than you, and I plan on making that public." Shoto said. Momo looked on worriedly as the rest of the class looked on with surprise on their face. Izuku passively looked at him before.

"I see, well, you never know what might happen on the field. I will be giving it my best just like the other students from the other departments. I expect you to do the same, Todoroki." Izuku said. Shoto turns around, but Izuku noticed the small smile on his face as they called for them to enter the Freshman Stage. Izuku breathed in and out before making his way towards the stage, along with the rest of his class.

"And now, coming into the stadium is Class 1-A!" The Referee of the Freshman Stage, the risque hero Midnight said as she held out her flogger-styled whip. She got several whistles as she posed sexily at the incoming students, getting Minoru's and Denki's attention, while some of the girls rolled their eyes. Once everyone had arrived, Midnight walked up from the stage.

"Can I have the player representative to come up towards the stage?" Katsuki gave a wicked grin and used his quirk to get up on the stage, and received the microphone from Midnight.

"I will take first place, and crush everyone in my way!" Everybody began to shout at him, rebuking him as he made his way down. Izuku noticed the seriousness in his voice and smiled as he got pumped for the Festival.

"What a turn-on! Anyways, let the Festival...BEGIN!" Cheering from the crowds were heard as they were lead to the first event. They all gathered again as Midnight began to explain the rules.

"The first event is an obstacle race!" Midnight said as she pointed at the starting point. People rushed to be at the front of the line as Izuku struggled to get a position amongst the wave of students. He grunted when he was elbowed a couple of times, but noticed the temperature of the air began to grow cold. He looked around to see Shoto already getting ready. Izuku quickly reacted as when Midnight said go, the floor iced over. Izuku avoided it by jumping using OFA all and passed many of the students that were trying to get their feet unfrozen. He saw that the rest of Class 1-A avoided the ice attack and smiled as he landed on the ice and ran as he took of the top of his PE uniform and tied it around his waist, revealing his green tank-top under and continued on.

"Should have expected that they would've avoided my ice attack." Shoto said as he was in first place, followed by Katsuki and Izuku. Izuku noticed the loud footsteps and saw Minoru passing him and tried to attack Shoto, but was swatted away by a villain robot as they appeared out of nowhere and begun to attack the students. Shoto froze them all with his ice and continued on, while Katsuki and Izuku both destroyed the robots in their way with their quirks and tried to catch up to Shoto. Momo had made cannons and fired them off, destroying several robots. She continued on as her PE top was open, revealing her black bra as she continued on, along with the rest of the crowd as she tried to catch up with Izuku.

The second obstacle was the Fall, a canyon with ropes to cross the ravines. As Izuku got there, he saw both Shoto and Katsuki already almost down with it and began to pick up the pace as he used OFA and jumped the ravines. He completed the obstacle, but noticed he lost some time and cursed as he used OFA and increased his speed to try and catch up to the two.

As he came across the minefield, he saw Katsuki and Shoto getting into a little scuffle as they were getting close towards the end of the field. Izuku quickly scanned his surroundings and decided to do something stupid. He jumped so that he was just above a mound and aimed at it.

"I hope I don't regret doing this!" Izuku said as he waited for the right moment when he would get propelled forward with his Delaware Smash and with the added propulsion of the mine.

"I hope this works!" Izuku fired off his Delaware Smash and triggered the mine. He quickly created a barrier to protect him from the explosion as he was sent flying closer and closer towards the two up front. Everyone else behind the three gawked at Izuku as they saw him fly closer and closer to the two. The propulsion gave him the lead for a couple of seconds as he noticed Shoto and Katsuki already gaining on him as he quickly scanned the ground and saw another mound and once again focused his aim and fired off yet another Delaware Smash, but was a bit too powerful as the blast of the smash and mine forced the two back as Izuku was propelled a little bit too fast as he tried and stop himself, but it was a lost cause as the power that he used caused him to cross the finish line and crash into the wall on the other side.

"Just my luck..." Izuku grunted as he stood up and held his head as he noticed Shoto and Katsuki crossing the finish line, 2nd and 3rd respectively. He then saw the rest of the people that made it and soon, 42 students had made it. Izuku saw Toshinori giving him a thumbs-up and smiled as he made his way towards the stage where Midnight was at.

"Alright! We have our top 42 students that will advance to the next event. That event will be..." The screen behind her began to cycle through events until it landed on Cavalry Battle. The crowd cheered in excitement as Midnight waved her whip. Izuku looked at it with interest as he felt like he was going to be put in a bad spot since he placed first.

"It is the Cavalry Battle! Alright, here are some of the rules." She displayed an image with All-Might being carried by Present Mic and Thirteen. Point values were displayed for each of them and Izuku instantly knew he was at a severe disadvantage.

 _"If I'm thinking things right, I will be in the spotlight for all of this event."_ Izuku thought as Midnight explained the event.

"Teams will be made up of 2-4 people and you team values will be the points you get based off of your rankings in total. So, here are the rankings and the scores!" The screen began from 42nd as it displayed the scores of all of them until they reached 1st place, and Izuku could only sigh as he looked at his score.

"Are you serious...?" He was worth ten million points and noticed everyone's gaze on him turn hostile as he was going to be the main target of this event, but instead of feeling nervous, he walked up to the foot of the stage and turned around to face the group. Midnight looked on with interest as she saw Izuku boldly face his opposition and it kind of made her feel hot.

 _"Ohh, we could a bold one, huh?"_ She licked her lips and watch on. Izuku all of sudden released a shockwave of power as he created a ball of The Shining's energy and the winds of his power display ruffled his clothes and swayed his hair. The ball continued to ooze out aura and power as he looked at everyone. Some people gasped as they saw his eyes glow green and gold as a ring of gold surrounded his iris.

"Since, I'm first, I will be everyone's target, right?" Izuku said as he increased his power and lightning made from the ball danced around in his hands and he soon crushed it, again releasing a shockwave that caused people to shield themselves from the power.

"But...you're not taking 1st place from me." Izuku said confidently as he reverted back to normal and walked back to his spots, feeling the glares of many of his opponents. Midnight licked her lips in anticipation as she was turned on by Izuku's display of energy. Toshinori smiled as he saw his pupil's declaration of war.

"Man Aizawa, you have a beast in your class! Makes me want to say HEY!" Present Mic said to Aizawa, who was still bandaged and couldn't see anything, but he knew that it was Izuku.

"That's it, my boy! Show everyone your resolve!" Toshinori said as his grin grew wider.

"Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, Izuku Midoriya has declared war on everybody so confidently, it turns me on!" Midnight said as she sensually moved her hands across her body, getting multiple cheers from the crowds and participants alike. Momo didn't like what the hero said and glared at the hero. Izuku noticed Momo's anger and trailed her line of sight until he landed his gaze on the rsique hero and sighed before smiling and waited.

"Alright, you have 15 minutes to find you teams. Ready? Begin!" Izuku looked around as people rushed to find a team, but he noticed that noone wanted to be on a team with him, which he completely understood.

"This is bad, I get why nobody wants to be on my team as I will be the high-valued target everybody is going for." He continued to look around, but couldn't find anyone, but was tapped on the shoulder by Ochaco. Izuku turned around to see her and Tenya.

"Deku, let's be on a team! That's what friends should do!" She said cheerfully, and her infectious personality made him smile. He then looked at Tenya.

"What about you, Tenya?" Ochaco asked as she looked at Tenya, but he shook his head and fixed his glasses.

"I'm sorry, but I want to defeat you, Izuku." He said and joined Shoto's team, along with Momo and Denki. Izuku felt a little bit disappointed that his girlfriend was against him, but he understood and continued to look to find other people to join his team. He looked around, but soon his vision was blocked by a girl wearing goggles and had a bunch of neat gadgets on her belt. He stepped back when she came closer to him and she even placed her chest on his arm when she studied his face. His face turned red when he felt how soft her chest was.

 _"Stop it Izuku, you have a girlfriend already! Bad thoughts!"_ She unwrapped herself from him and stood in front of Izuku.

"Hey, 1st place! Let me be on your team, and that means you're in the spotlight 24/7, which means I get to show off my precious babies! Oh, by the way, my name is Mei Hatsume!" Mei said as she raised her goggles to reveal her yellow eyes. Izuku noticed her pupils were replaced with crosshairs. He then looked at her gadgets until he saw a jet pack and got really excited.

"Woah, is that a jetpack used by the Pro-Hero Air Jet?!" Mei instantly lit up and ran up to him, nodding enthusiastically. They ended up having a conversation about it while Ochaco looked on with confusion as she didn't understand some of the things they were talking about. After they finished up their conversation, Izuku welcomed her into his team and went off to find one more person. He looked and his eyes landed on the person he needed to complete his team.

"Fumikage would you like to join my team?" He explained to his classmate his strategy on how he was going to be purely on defense. Fumikage agreed since he was best at defense since they were in broad daylight, and then he told Izuku about his weaknesses and what he can do. He nodded and the two went back to Ochaco and Mei as the clock winded down. Everyone began to get ready as Izuku got up onto his position as the rider, Mei and Ochaco as the legs, and Fumikage as the head. As the event was almost ready to begin, Izuku sighed and calmed his nerves as he did a little chant and suddenly, his team members began to glow gold as he finished his chant. Ochaco looked at him in confusion.

"What was that, Deku?" She asked and Izuku smiled and asked her to hold out her palm. She did and her hand began to glow as she felt power similar to Izuku's.

"It seems you gave us a small amount of your quirk, Izuku. Very impressive indeed, your control of your quirk is impeccable." Fumikage said as he looked at his glowing hand and the aura surrounding the team. Izuku blushed at the compliment.

"I just simply gave you my blessing in a way. Although, it's not permanent, it will probably last for this match. I thought I could do it." They nodded and got ready. He sighed.

 _"Thanks Dawn for that. I'm surprised I can transmit some of my power over to others for a couple of minutes."_ He thought to Dawn.

 _"I'm grateful one of the techniques I created would actually work, you know, since I never got to test it out because I died. Anyways, this is just a simple transmission. I can teach you the other one after this. By the way, the event is about start. Get ready, and maybe I'll give you a bit of assistance, you know, like spider-sense?_ _Anyways, good luck."_ Izuku nodded and Midnight looked at everyone and waved her whip high in the air.

"Let the Cavalry Battle, BEGIN!" Everyone started to rush Izuku's team.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Izuku shouted and got into position before charging at the opposition.

* * *

 **And done! How was it? Good, Bad?**

 **As for the Midoriya with the Persona powers story, the story name for right now is "A Personafied Hero." Yeah, sounds really dumb, but that's what I came up with. As for Izuku's main persona, just have to figure it out once I finish up the first chapter.**

 **Anyways, I actually might make this a MeixIzukuxMomo since I really love Mei and yeah, let me know if you want that or nah.**

 **Review and tell me what do better.**

 **If you have a question or want me to reply to your review, please leave it down on THIS CHAPTER a.k.a CHAPTER 8! If it's not in this chapter, I will not respond to it, just letting you know.**

 **Please, enjoy this story and hopefully, once my new story goes up, you will like it as well.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you, in the next chapter!**


	9. Announcement

**This is just an announcement and will be deleted in a day's time.**

 **Hey guys, my new story is up, first chapter is available. Called The Personafied Hero. Check it out and tell me how I did on it.**

 **Okay, bye!**

 **...And Yes , I will delete this, if I remember to do so.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody to this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy my new story, and stuff.**

 **Highschool is currently going pretty well, AP classes though...pretty tough if you ask me, especially since I'm taking AP Physics. All I have to say is goddamn, too much stuff to remember!**

 **As for the reviews, apparently deleting the non-chapters screwed up the reviews and such, so sorry if you wanted your review to be responded to, my bad! :P**

 **Anyways** **, for this story, please don't bash the first chapter without reading the rest of the chapters as I got several people who read the first chapter and was like nope. Have you not heard the saying, "Don't judge a book by its cover." Well, not exactly like that...more like, "Don't judge based on the first chapter." or something like that. Going of of a tangent, hehe...**

 **Sorry, for this, but I'm going to need some help and advice for my other story, Personafied Hero. If you do, please PM me, or leave it in that story's reviews. Thanks!**

 **As for the Hatsume situation, it's still on the fence, so...**

 **Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Festival to remember...**

Izuku's group didn't need to go that far as nearly everyone was gunning for him, and were currently sending everything they had at the group. He watched as it came crashing down on his team, but the barrier he had put up really helped them out as they tried to avoid teams left and right, starting with Kyoka as she launched soundwaves from her boots directly at them, but Fumikage blocked it as they used Mei's jetpacks and Ochaco's quirk and they zipped past people. Noticing as they zipped past people, a lot of the teams already had lost their headbands, even Katsuki lost his and was currently confronting Neito from Class 1-B.

"Are you guys okay?" Izuku asked as they stopped to catch their breath as they saw Shoto freeze the ground, trapping more teams in the process and grabbed their headbands. Izuku breathed heavily as he dispelled his barrier around them and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Hey leader, you alright? Seem out of it." Mei said as she surveyed the area, and launched an explosive device, sending the team that tried to sneak up on them flying to the other side. She smiled with pride as her gadget worked perfectly, while Ochaco was resting from using her quirk for some time. Fumikage and Dark Shadow scanned the area and blocked some incoming attacks.

"Got you, fucking Deku!" Izuku turned and saw Katsuki going in from high up in the air. Izuku blocked the incoming explosion and countered with a punch to the stomach, adding some OFA at the last second to maximize the output. Hanta wrapped him with his tape and reeled him back to his group consisting of him, Hanta, Eijiro, and Mina. He growled at Izuku and stared him down. The air around got chilly and the ground began to freeze over, signaling that Shoto was there as well.

"We're trapped." Ochaco said as she looked at the two groups before them.

"We can get out of this, just relax. Izuku, what now?" Fumikage said as he had Dark Shadow out just in case for an attack. Izuku was scanning each of his opponents as it was going down to the wire.

"Todoroki has Momo, Denki, and Tenya. While Kacchan has Mina, Hanta, and Eijiro. Todoroki seems like the obvious threat right now, but we can't disclose Kacchan either." Izuku said as his eye color changed to gold as he enhanced his vision and studied his opponents carefully, seeing Shoto talking with Tenya and then looking at his other two partners, who nodded and they began to position themselves. They shifted their position to better align themselves, but Izuku saw that they purposefully blocked his view to cover for Tenya.

"Do you guys trust me? This plan is really risky. Hatsume, we're going to need to use your jetpacks at max power."

"Just call me Mei, Muscles!" Izuku blushed at her nickname.

"Actually, it's Izuku..." He mumbled, but Mei wasn't listening as she was tinkering with her remote. He sighed and looked over at Ochaco, who had a queasy look on her face. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed her back, easing her sickness. She looked surprised and turned to Izuku, who gave her a thumbs-up.

"What was that, Deku?"

"Oh, just a little trick I picked when I was training my quirk, how are you feeling?"

"I, 'm feeling just fine! Thanks for that!" Ochaco smiled at him brightly. He reciprocated her smile and looked at Shoto's team, frowning as they seemed they wanted to wait this out.

"ALRIGHT! ONE MINUTE! OH YEAHHHHH!" Present Mic said over the speakers, and Izuku perked up on that and pieced everything, they were waiting for the last minute so that they wouldn't have a chance to get it back. He saw both of them getting ready, and alerted his teammates to get, seeing Mei with her remote ready and nodding to her.

"Fumikage, I'm going to need you to put everything into this last defensive push, are you ready?" Izuku asked as another barrier. Fumikage nodded and and made Dark Shadow bigger. They got into a defensive stance as Katsuki's team charged at them, Katsuki jumped from the group and once again tried to attack Izuku, but was swatted by Dark Shadow.

"Fucking Little Shit, Deku! Stop being a coward and fight me!" Katsuki yelled out as Hanta retrieved him. All of a sudden, a boom was heard and Izuku quickly looked to see Shoto's team zooming in on them at an alarming rate. Izuku saw Tenya's boosters producing a large amount of thrust to the group, with the other two struggling to keep p with the pace. Izuku held his hand as he waited for the right moment, they came even closer, Shoto had his hand out, ice covering it. They crossed the barrier that Izuku placed and his eyes darted to Mei.

"Now!" She nodded and powered the jets up, and Ochaco used her quirk. It was all slow motion as Izuku's group quickly dashed to the left, avoiding Shoto's team from grabbing their headbands, causing the Shoto's eyes to go wide as they dodged their attack and Izuku snatched a couple of headbands from his forehead. Tenya was shocked as he skidded to a halt as that burst of speed stalled his engines, and looked over at Izuku, who held the two headbands and looked at the values.

"A 75 and a 130." He said and placed it on his forehead. Shoto was stunned as his attempt at beating Izuku failed and he even grabbed a couple of his own. He felt anger that he never experienced and his left side started to ignite, but was soon diffused as the signal blared that it was over. Several disgruntled moans were heard through the arena as everyone relaxed and Izuku jumped down from his place. He stretched his arms and sighed in relief as he popped some stress out. Everyone just stood around as the results were being tallied up.

"Good job guys." Izuku said and everyone nodded, except for Mei as she was looking at her jetpacks with a passive look. He went up to her and saw how bad it looked, the soles of it were melted and severely damaged. She didn't say anything as she had her goggles on and was scavenging what she could. Izuku looked at her with sympathy and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sor-" He was interrupted as Mei jumped up suddenly, causing him to take a step back. She turned around and had the biggest grin that he had ever seen in his life. Her eyes basically had stars as she was all giddy with her destroyed contraception in her hands. Izuku looked at her with a confused look as she continued to bounce up and down, causing her chest to do the same. He turned away from her as his face became red from the bounciness.

 _"Stop thinking about it! Even though they bounc-! Stop thinking about it!"_ Izuku coughed into his hand and looked over to Mei smiling at him. He faced her and gave her a small smile.

"You don't need to be sorry! You gave my gadgets some good spotlight, and I got some great data I can use for my next project. Thanks for the help there, Muscles!" She slapped his shoulder hard, causing him to stumble a bit. He turned around and half-heartedly glared at her, but a smile threatened his lips. Soon, the announcements came on and the scores were decided.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! THE SCORES HAVE BEEN FINALIZED! SO, IN 1ST PLACE...TEAM MIDORIYA! 2ND...TEAM TODOROKI! AND FOLLOWING THEM, TEAM BAKUGO FOR 3RD PLACE! LAST TEAM TO ADVANCE TO THE FINALS IS...TEAM SHINSO! ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR ALL OF THE TEAMS THAT WILL ADVANCE TO THE LAST EVENT!" Present Mic said, and the crowd was cheering with excitement. A couple of minutes later, it was time for lunch. Izuku made his way to the cafeteria, where they were serving lunch, his mind running through what happened during the event.

 _"Team Shinso, huh? They replaced Team Tetsutetsu, but that doesn't make any sense, unless something happened during the last couple of seconds. Anyways, this Shinso guy, I need to be cautious of him."_ He thought and entered the cafeteria, grabbed his tray, and sat at his usual spot. The smell of the burger made his mouth water with anticipation, so he took the big bite out of it, only to chew slowly and placed the burger down on his tray.

"..." He looked at it and went over to their to the salad bar area and made himself a Caesar salad. Going back to his seat, he took a bite and felt relieved at the fresh taste it gave him. The sound of footsteps were heard and everyone else came in, and the peace and quiet turned into chaotic and loud, but it was fine since it was all fun and games. Izuku felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Momo smiling at him with her tray in her hands.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked. He nodded and moved his tray with burger on it. She placed her tray down, and he saw that she had the exact same burger he had. She took a bite out of it and moaned in delight, she wiped her mouth with a napkin. Silence overtook the two as they continued to eat their lunch, and Izuku would catch Momo's glances, causing her to turn away. He sighed and looked at her.

"Look, before you say anything, it's alright. I know you're going to apologize that you teamed up with Todoroki, and it's okay. No hard feelings, and you are my girlfriend, so..." He started to fidget with his fork as he impaled some lettuce over and over, trying to find the right words to say. Momo looked at him with surprise before laughing at his antics, bringing him out of his little conflict and making him look at her.

"Well, that's one of the things I wanted to talk about, but I guess I don't have to. Anyways, t-thanks for that, I appreciate it..." She blushed and looked away. His face also turned red as he tried to stammer out a response, but to no avail. They both managed to calm themselves down and both chuckled at their actions. She looked at him and blushed a bit, causing him to cock his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she slowly pointed at is uneaten burger, and he got what she was asking. He scooted his tray over to her and she smiled at him before grabbing the burger and eating it. Tenya and Ochaco arrived with their food and sat down, greeting both of them.

"I have to say, you were amazing out there, Izuku. To think, you would be able to read our plan and dodge it while grabbing some of our points. I still have quite a ways in order to defeat you. Same goes for you too, Ochaco." Tenya said. Both of them blushed and tried to deny it, but ended up being a stuttering mess.

"By the way, who was the other girl on your team?" He also said as he took a bite of his salad, Momo perked up from her food and then looked at Izuku, who rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly.

"Her name is Mei Hatsume, Class 1-H. She may seem a bit eccentric, but she is a really nice person at heart, bit too blunt at time." Izuku said and chuckled as he remembered her antics from the Cavalry Battle. Momo frowned a bit as she went back to finishing her food. They ended up talking about the event and giving their opinions on what it was going to be.

"Midoriya." Izuku looked up to see Shoto looking at him, a passive look on his face. The entire room became silent as people were watching the scene. Ochaco looked at the two with concern as the tension between the two was thick. Tenya felt sweat on the back of his neck, and his glasses fogged up from the temperature around Shoto. Izuku stood up and looked at Shoto, and both of the boys were staring each other down. The cafeteria's temperature dropped, making the room like a chiller area for drinks.

"I would like to talk to you, will that be fine?" Shoto asked and turned to walk out of the room. Izuku looked at his classmate before following him. They traveled quite a bit, reaching the Festival stadium and entered on of the hallways leading into the main area. He stopped and leaned on the right side of the hallway, Izuku took the left and waited for the ice and fire user to speak.

"Midoriya...Are you All Might's bastard child?" Shoto asked bluntly, causing Izuku to go red and deny the claim. The heterochromia boy looked unamused as he brought his hand to his chin.

"I see, however, I do feel like your relationship with All-Might isn't what it seems. The relationship with my dad is the reason why I want to defeat you, to show him I don't need his quirk to defeat you." He said as he clenched his fist with anger. Izuku looked at him with shock before looking at the burn on his face.

"The burn was from my mother throwing boiling water at me when the abuse of my father got to much for her to take. After that, she was admitted to a hospital, and I still blame my father for my mother's insanity. That is why, I will defeat you using only my mom's quirk." He turned and walked out of the hallway. Izuku was thinking as he heard Shoto's back story, and could sympathize with it, but he pushed that back.

"Wait." Shoto turned around and looked at Izuku dawning a serious look on his face.

"You may be stronger than me, but I'm only going to say this. I won't lose to you, Todoroki." The green-haired boy said. Shoto didn't say anything, instead he walked out of the hallway, but had a small smile on his face, which Izuku caught for a split second. After the taller boy left, Izuku looked at the center stage and sighed before walking out of the hallway. He looked at his phone for the time, which was noon, so he hurried back to the cafeteria. He reached his destination and stopped to take a little break. He was being waved over by Toru and Mina, well mostly Mina since he could barely see the gloves of Toru. He walked over and saw most of Class 1-A there, having a picnic. They all greeted him and he sat down beside Kyoka and Rikido. He saw the flinch from Kyoka, and sighed before grabbing a watermelon from the bowl and bit into it, smiling at the tartness of it.

 _"Right, me and Kyoka aren't on the best of terms right now. I need to fix this or else it's going to be awkward."_ He finished the watermelon and sighed before leaning back and watched as the clouds were gently moving, the winds carrying them. The sounds of his classmates' conversations in the background, and the relaxing feeling which he got as he leaned onto his back and closed his all felt really nice, until someone kicked his head. Izuku quickly got up and looked at the perpetrator, which was Neito Monoma. The Class 1-B student had a smug grin on his face, as he faked a concern look.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to do that, me and my clumsy foot." He said with a sinister grin on his face. Izuku didn't say anything, but didn't stop some of his classmates from saying something.

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" Denki said as he stood up and faced Neito, Eijiro and Mina flanking his sides as he glared at the blond. Toru and Tsu went go over and check up on him.

"Are you okay, Deku?" Toru said as she looked at Izuku with a worried expression, or that's what he thought at least. Mashirao and Mezo ran up to him as well. Neito smirked at them and had the biggest smug look on his face.

"Well, that's a disappointment, I thought the Class 1-A student that has held 1st place was a little tougher than that, but I guess a kick to the head is all he can take." He said and Eijiro scowled. He grabbed Neito's shirt and glared at the arrogant Class 1-B student.

"Stop dissing my friend, you smug bastard." Eijiro growled at him, but Neito seemed unfazed by it. But, Mina pipped in.

"If I remember correctly, Deku's team got 1st place, while your team didn't place. So, I don't understand why you're acting all smug about it." That made Neito's facial expression break a bit, but he stayed passive.

"I'm pretty sure if you and Deku fought, you would get destroyed by him." Hanta said as he stuffed his mouth with sandwiches. The others nodded in agreement, which pissed Neito off.

"Say what you want, you pea-!" He suddenly dropped and was caught by Itsuka as she chopped his neck, knocking him unconscious. She smiled and bowed to them before dragging Neito away from them. Everyone just stayed silent as they watched the Class 1-B representative walked off.

"Well, that was...interesting." Minoru said as he looked at Denki, who nodded and they went back to their picnic. Izuku sighed as he sat down and groaned as the kick left a some irritation, but he managed to ignore it. They all went back to their conversations, and the theatrics of Yuga grew as he had a mirror and was currently posing for it.

"Hey, you okay?" Izuku turned and saw Kyoka looking at him with a slight irritation on her face.

"Yeah, it was a shocker, but I'm fine." He said as he grabbed another piece of watermelon and began nibbling on it.

"That's good, but what an asshole..." She clicked her tongue as she looked at Itsuka and Neito disappearing around the corner of the cafeteria. He had to agree with her as he felt the irritation disappear. Kyoka glanced at Izuku before looking down at her sandwich. She sighed before tapping him on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Hey, I...just want to apologize for what I said after the battle simulation..." She saw Izuku give her a confused look, and she huffed with annoyance.

"When I called you naive! Gosh, is your memory capacity that low?" She snapped at him, causing their classmates to turn towards them. Koji looked worried as he though the same thing was going to happen, but Fumikage stopped him and shook his head.

"No! I mean, yeah, I remember what you said, but you weren't wrong. I just blew up since it reminded me of stuff from the past, that's all..." Kyoka's face went into shock before feeling guilty about what she said and pulled him into a hug, which surprised everyone, including herself. But, she continued to embrace Izuku, how was currently short-circuiting.

 _"She's hugging me! It does feel nice though..."_ Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and felt Kyoka pulling away, and she had a tiny blush on her face.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. And I'm sorry for reminding you of your past." She said firmly. Izuku shook his head and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, it's all water under the bridge." They both smiled at each other, and the announcements came on, causing everyone to listen.

"Will all the remaining participants please make your way to the center stage of the stadium? All other students, please go to your designated class areas." Izuku looked at everybody before nodding and helped clean up the picnic area before going to the stadium.

"By the way, who made that picnic?" He asked to Kyoka and Eijiro.

"It was Mina and Toru, as they had planned on it since yesterday. Kyoka here helped as well." Eijiro said as they continued on their little journey to the center stage.

"Really? That was really good food there!" Izuku said as he sighed and stretched his arms. Kyoka smiled as Eijiro agreed with him. They got to the intersection, and Kyoka wished them both luck as she went up the stairs with the rest of her classmates that didn't place amongst the top 4 during the Cavalry Battle. Mina, Hanta, Mashirao, and Fumikage were heading down the hallway. They both followed, trailing some distance behind them.

"So...cheating on Momo already? Eijiro said, elbowing Izuku's side. He groaned and held his side and glared at the laughing red-head.

"Of course not, why would you say that?" Izuku said.

"Just messing with you, dude." Eijiro said as they reached the center stage, as they were the last ones to enter the area. Midnight was standing once again near a screen as she looked at the two boys.

"Now that everyone is here, we can announce the final event. Which is a tournament amongst the top teams from the last event. Now would you please turn to the-" Midnight saw Mashirao raise his hands up and she stopped herself, and she nodded at him to speak. He sighed before looking at the hero.

"Ma'am, I would like to resign from the tournament." Everyone looked at him with shock as he was giving a rare opportunity up. Midnight looked at him with surprise, and another hand went up.

"I also would like to resign." Shoda Nirengeki of Class 1-B said.

"Are you both sure about this?" Midnight said as she looked at both of them, who nodded and explained how they weren't giving it their all while everyone else was. And how they were feeling manipulated, and they felt that they weren't allowed to participate. Midnight smiled at their dignity and allowed them to resign, giving the two open slots to Team Kendo, but they declined and gave it to Team Tetsutetsu. After a little discussion, Ibara Shiozaki and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu were replacing the two.

"Alright, here is the bracket for the tournament! We even have some amazing pictures for each and everyone one of you!" Midnight motioned for the screen as the first bout was scrolling through each of the picture until the first one stopped. Izuku looked at the screen with a blank expression.

"Seriously..?" It showed his picture, with his PE uniform all ripped, showing some of his toned muscles. He could only sigh as he heard several whistles directed towards him. He saw Mei to his left as she smiled and waved at him before walking up to him. She pointed at the picture.

"That's why I called you Muscles. my bad!" She stuck her tongue out and lightly punched the side of her head. He smiled at her antics and looked at the screen for his opponent. After a couple of seconds, the second image stopped and Izuku felt like fate was all too real.

"Alright, the first bout is Izuku Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinso!" Mashirao tapped him on the shoulder as Hitoshi walked up to him.

"Don't answer him, Izuku. He has a brainwashing quirk that allows him to control anyone who responds back to him. Be careful around him." Izuku nodded as his adversary walked up to him.

"Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, but Izuku didn't take it. Hitoshi looked at him before walking away. He looked at all the other matches and he looked at both Ochaco and Momo.

"They have to face Katsuki and Fumikage, respectively. Hopefully, they will be alright. Anyways, Eijiro vs Tetsutetsu, Mina vs Yuga, Shoto vs Hanta, Tenya vs Mei, and Denki vs Shiozaki. I need to pay attention to Shiozaki's and Tetsutetsu's fights in order to get some data." After the matches were decided, there was a 5 minute break before the tournament started, so Izuku roamed the halls until he saw All-Might behind a corner and waving him off. He sighed and entered the room All-Might was in and sat down on the couch.

 **"My boy, you have done a fantastic job thus far! I am proud of you as your mentor and teacher! With OFA under your control, you will do great things!"** All-Might saw the downcasted look on Izuku's face.

 **'What's the matter, my boy?"** All-Might frantically said as he rushed around the room. Izuku sweatdropped at his mentor before sighing, causing All-Might to stop and look at the boy.

"I haven't controlled OFA all, at the most is 35% and 5% for Full Cowling. I hardly call that progress..." Izuku said as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Listen, even if 35% doesn't seem all that much, it's al lot when it comes down to time. You mastered that much in 5-7 months, I call that control." Toshinori said as he reverted back to his true self. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a wide grin.

"No matter what you think, I will always be proud of you, my boy. Now go, your match is going to start." Izuku looked at him before nodding and ran off to the center stage. Toshinori sighed as he made his way to the Pro-Hero section.

"Had a talk with your disciple, Toshinori?" Principle Nezu said in his chair, which was suspended higher so he could see.

"Yeah, just giving him some encouragement."

"I see, well he's become a fine young man, if I do say so myself." Toshinori nodded as he saw Izuku walking up to the stadium. Izuku looked up at the place Toshinori was in and gave him a thumbs-up. The green-haired boy smiled and closed his eyes, remembering his little meeting with Mashirao after the matches were decided, and clenched his fist. The last thing that he said to him.

 _"Win this Izuku, for me."_

"Yeah, I will win this for you." Izuku exhaled as he waited for the match to begin.

"Wow, what is this?! Class 1-A bringing the fanservice to this event!" Present Mic's voice boomed over the intercom and Izuku looked over to his class' booth and nearly had a nosebleed. He saw all of them in cheerleading outfits, that were hugging some of their...assets. He then looked over to see Denki and Minoru giggling while Momo was yelling at them. Aizawa shook his head at his class.

"What the heck..."

Mashirao came back from his little talk with Izuku and saw their outfits and just simply didn't say anything as he saw that the match was about to begin. Hitoshi finally appeared as Izuku got ready as Midnight appeared from the little platform to the right of the green-haired boy. They both got into position as Midnight explained the rules.

"Okay, this will be a 10 minute battle, no intent to kill, and first one to be out of bounds and/or unable to fight will be eliminated and the winner will proceed. Are you both ready?" She said as she waved her whip in front of her. Izuku clenched his fist as he stared at Hitoshi.

 _"Remember, don't respond to him. I don't know if answering via gestures will trigger his quirk, but verbally will surely do it. Win this for Mashirao."_ Izuku said as he got into a fighting stance as Midnight counted down.

"3, 2, 1. Begin!" She yelled and everyone cheered as the tournament officially began.

"Alright! Go Deku!" Toru said as she jumped up and shook her pom poms. The other girls looked at her with shock, except for Mina as she also followed Toru's example and cheered Izuku on.

"Yeah! Go Izuku!" Ochaoc looked at her with surprise.

"What?" Toru said as she saw Ochaco looking at her.

"It's just that...you know..." She sputtered out, but Toru didn't hear her, so she cheered louder. Kyoka looked at Momo, who was still furious and still embarrassed from being in the cheerleading outfit.

"Are you going to cheer for your boyfriend?" Momo's face rivaled a tomato as she ducked down to cover herself, shaking her head no, but she actually wanted to cheer him on. Kyoka sighed and went along with the cheering for Izuku, Tsu later joined, following Ochaco, and finally Momo as her face was still red, but not that much as they cheered for Izuku.

Izuku charged at Hitoshi, who was standing there calmly.

"Mashirao, that's his name? The monkey that resigned after me controlling him. What foolishness." Izuku's eyes flared as he was about to speak, but his mouth wouldn't let him, more specifically, his OFA and the voices he heard that told him not to respond. All of a sudden, silhouettes of several people appeared in his mind as their voice grew more and more clear.

 _"Are those...the previous holders of OFA?"_ Izuku shook his head and followed their orders and blocked everything out. He charged at Hitoshi once again, but a lot faster as Hitoshi once agian tried to get Izuku to respond, but he didn't. Izuku rushed him as he ignored everything that was being said to him and once he got up close. He dodged an uppercut from his opponent and punched him right in the stomach, and another to the side. With his speed, Izuku managed to get behind Hitoshi and threw him out of bounds. Izuku panted as he had just one the match. Midnight waved her whip in front of her.

"The winner of the first bout is Izuku Midoriya!" Cheers and applause roared as Izuku went over to Hitoshi and held out his hand out for him to grab. Hitoshi sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at Izuku.

"That was my chance to enter the hero course, and to prove I could be a hero." Izuku looked at him confused before kneeling down beside him.

"What do you mean by that?" Izuku asked as he looked at Hitoshi with curiosity. He looked at the green-haired boy before sitting up.

"My quirk is seen as a villainous one. So, I wanted to prove them wrong, and to show I can become a hero." Izuku looked at him before standing up and offering his hand once more.

"I know how you feel about wanting to prove people wrong, and wanting to become a hero that everyone can see. I understand where you're coming from." Hitoshi looked at him before grabbing his hand and pulled himself up. After that, they looked at each other before shaking hands, and Midnight squealed at their little interaction.

"You better win this tournament, Midoriya." Hitoshi said as he began to exit the arena.

"Please, call me Izuku. We're friends now right?" Hitoshi didn't say anything as he made his way to the exit, getting several applause from the General Studies, and several Pro-Heroes stating that even though they didn't see it in action, his quirk would be very useful against villains. After Hitoshi left, Izuku made his way to the exit, smiling as his class cheered for him and he gave Mashirao a thumbs-up, who responded with a grin of his own. After that, the next bouts soon came after.

The next bout was Shoto vs Hanta, it wasn't really a fight as Shoto froze the entire arena, catching Hanta in the process. After Shoto was declared the victor, he went over to Hanta and unfroze him with his left side, and apologized.

The next bout was Ibara Shiozaki vs Denki, as she used her quirk's advantage to defeat Denki. After that, Denki was being transported to the infirmary for minor injuries and as he was currently in his "Whey" mode as he left the arena. Izuku made sure to take meticulous notes over her quirk, and Ochaco excused herself to go the waiting room.

4th bout was Tenya vs Mei, or rather Mei's showcasing of all her gadgets with Tenya as the displayer. After it was almost the end of the match, Mei casually went out of bounds as she saw that her showcasing was enough, giving Tenya the victory. It did leave him disappointed as he was used by Mei. After that, he went into the waiting room where Ochaco was focused and concentrating on her bout. Izuku later arrived as he looked at Ochaco with worry before telling the both of them that the 5th and 6th bouts were over.

5th bout, Mina had defeated Yuga by making his belt malfunction, and the 6th bout, Fumikage defeated Momo by striking her before she could create anything. As she was leaving the arena, Izuku saw the disappointed look on her face, and they both made eye contact, she looked away with shame on her face as she entered the hallway. She hasn't been seen ever since, and Izuku tried to find her, but to no avail.

"Are you alright?" Tenya asked Ochaco, who gave him a smile and stood up as her bout was about to begin. Izuku offered a strategy to beat Katsuki, but declined as she wanted to defeat him on her own accord. He nodded and Tenya tried to comfort her by saying that maybe he would go easy on her, but Izuku shot that down. The announcement for the 7th bout was heard as Ochaco stood up and smiled at the two of them.

"Well, wish me luck you guys!" She said as she walked out of the room, both Tenya and Izuku worried for her safety. What came next was an unforgettable fight. Ochaco gave it her all as she was pushing Katsuki back with her meteor shower attacks, but her wounds and the wildness of Katsuki as he went full power on her caused her to collapse, succumbing to her wounds. Izuku gritted his teeth as he watched the battle and immediately rushed to the infirmary to see if she was alright. During his time at the infirmary checking up on Ochaco, The last bout between Eijiro and Tetsutetsu was finally decided after a draw, with Eijiro victorious from the tie-breaker, arm wrestling.

Izuku was looking for Momo as the 1st match of the 2nd round was about to begin, and his opponent was Shoto. But, he tried to look for her, but to no avail as he searched the building, and even shooting her a couple of texts. After a couple of minutes with no success, he sighed and walked to the center stage, only to run into something. He looked up and saw Endeavor, the 2nd best hero and Shoto's father. He immediately tried to walk past him, but the hero blocked his way.

"Where are you going, All Might's student? You see, I have the power to rival your mentor. And you better not give Shoto a disgraceful match." His smirk made Izuku's blood boil as bumped into the Pro-Hero with added strength with OFA backing him up, causing the hero to bump into the wall and make a crack in the wall. The Pro-Hero looked at the boy with anger as his flame grew.

"What was that, little boy?!" The hero said as the fire around him grew more and more. Izuku didn't say anything as he continued to walk.

"I'm not like All-Might, and Shoto isn't you or your tool." Izuku said as he walked further into the hallway, leaving Endeavor to glare at the boy. Izuku didn't say anything as he made his way to the center stage, only to see Momo waiting there as she had her head down, and her eyes covered by her bangs. As he made his way to her, she suddenly stood in his way. He stopped and looked at her.

"Momo..." He saw the stream of tears streaking down her face as she finally looked at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. He couldn't bear to look at her like that and went up to her and embraced her shaking form. She returned the embrace as she sobbed into his shoulder, he rubbed small circles on her back as he tried to calm her down. After a couple of seconds, she stopped crying and looked at Izuku, still embracing him.

"I'm sorry...for being so weak..." She said as more tears started to appear at the corners of her eyes. Izuku wiped those away as he laid his hand on her cheek, with a bright smile on his face.

"You don't need to apologize, and you're not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know. You may have lost, but that doesn't mean it's the end for you. I'm proud that you made it this far, so please stop crying, it ruins your beautiful face." He said as he stroked her cheek. She blushed at the comment and gave him a teary smile.

"Were you trying to flirt with me?" She teased, even though it was hard for her. She watched as his expression got all embarrassed as his face took a great shade of red. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, for everything, Izuku. You made this girlfriend very happy." Momo said as she pressed her lips on his as they enveloped in a quick kiss, emotions were being conveyed as they both put their all in the kiss. Before they got too far in their emotions, they both pulled back. She smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek.

"Win this, for me." Momo said and once again, pecked him on the lips before waving him off as he walked out of the hallway and into the arena, with Shoto on the other side. They both stared each other down as Midnight looked at their seriousness and couldn't help but feel a bit aroused. Momo made her way back to the Class 1-A booth and sat down. Kyoka looked at her, but she saw her worried expression as she looked at the arena. Kyoka opted not to say anything as she knew that Momo was worried about Izuku, and needless to say, she was too.

 _"Please, be safe Izuku."_ Momo thought as the bout was about to begin. The crowd was cheering in anticipation.

"Alright! The 1st bout of the 2nd round is about to start. Is everybody ready?!" Midnight said as the cheering became louder and louder. Izuku calmed his nerves as he powered OFA throughout his body while Shoto was already encasing himself with ice.

 _"For Momo!"_

 _"I will defeat you, Izuku Midoriya!"_

"3, 2, 1! Begin!" Midnight said. Both of them charged forward as they were already going full throttle. As they reached each other, both they reeled back and both punched at the same time, hitting each other's punch. They both separated and charged again.

"MIDORIYA!" "TODOROKI!"

* * *

 **Once again, a long chapter. Sorry about that! Anyways, how did I do? But wow, almost 7,000 words without including the Author's Notes . I mean, this was my favorite part of the season, so...**

 **Anyways, about the Mei Hatsume situation... I will be adding her into the mix. Sorry if you didn't want that, but I love Mei so much I couldn't so yeah, this will be a MomoxIzukuxMei.**

 **As for Kyoka Jiro, no, she will not be part of the harem. This will only be that pairing I mentioned in the last statement. I just made it like that. Problem with that? Please put it in the reviews.**

 **Anyways, review and tell me how I did on this chapter, and please. If you want your review to be responded to, make sue you do it on the latest chapter! Thank you!**

 **Please check out my other story, The Personafied Hero! I will be updating that this upcoming week.**

 **Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **(P.S. Had to do this chapter numerous times as my computer messed up several times when I was trying to type this up, so yeahh..)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to this wonderful story, or that's what I think anyway...**

 **If you don't know, The Personafied Hero is on Hiatus at the moment as I'm having a difficult time plotting where I want to go with that story. Don't worry, I'm not going to discontinue it, just want to figure where I want to go with it, then I'll pick it back up. For now, I'm going to focus on this story and try to progress it farther.**

 **Anyways, the reviews.**

 **Guest: I understand your reasoning, but this is a fanfiction. Anyways, sorry you feel that way.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: The pairing is going to happen, just not yet. Letting the original pairing develop more. Anyways, glad you like the little interactions with the other characters and Deku. As for the last bit, who knows? Well...I do.**

 **Mrotrax: Yes it has, my friend. And hope you will continue to like the story!**

 **Lightningblade49: Yeah...sorry 'bout that.**

 **The Storm Master 567: Sorry for the cliffy. And same here, that's why fanfictions are created!**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the little recaps! Always enjoy those!**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **I'm doing this while watching BNHA. Keeps me motivated.**

 **Anyways, here is the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Revelations...**

The blows the two dealt caused numerous shockwaves that pulses throughout the stadium. Midnight struggled to stay on her referee island as the clashed more and more. They again separated and Shoto launched several pillars of ice at Izuku, but they shattered due to Izuku's OFA empowerment. The wind pressure from the smashes caused turbulence in the stadium as ice shards were flying everywhere. Izuku then dashed forward, using the visible wind and shards as a cover and struck Shoto's side with a Detroit Smash, sending him back. Shoto gritted his teeth and created an ice wall that stopped him from going out of bounds. He exhaled as ice appeared on his left side and launched a wave of ice shards from the wall behind him, forcing Izuku to dodge and fired off several low-powered Delaware Smashes.

"Got you." The OFA user looked up as Shoto sent a direct ice blast, but ended up grazing his left arm. The frostbite caused Izuku to lose focus and was punched hard by an ice fist and was sent back towards his end of the arena. Breaking the ice on his arm, Izuku increased the amount of OFA throughout his body and sadhed forward, weaving around large ice walls and fists as he reached Shoto and was blasted up close by an ice blast. He ignored he pain and sent a Delaware Smash into Shoto's abdomen, knocking the wind out of the Half Cold-Half Hot user, but he quickly recovered and sent an ice encased roundhouse to Izuku's side, causing a couple of shards to graze the skin, but no major damage was down. Shoto then quickly surrounded the area round Izuku and sent spikes at Izuku from all sides and followed him when he jumped, but the green-haired boy destroyed it a medium-powered Delaware Smash, and quickly used his height to get in close to Shoto and delivered several swift kicks, most of them blocked by ice, but managed to graze Shoto's right cheek and with the momentum from that kick quickly kicked with the other foot up. It collided with the chin, cocking Shoto's head back. But his leg was grabbed as it froze over and was thrown to the side and then hit by a giant ice fist that sent him flying, nearly out of bounds, but Izuku quickly managed to recover in time and stopped himself from losing the match.

Both of them were on equal standing when it came to attacks and sustaining injuries. The crowd was excited as they were pumped from the engagement, several people were chanting for either one of them to win. Class 1-A and 1-B were looking at the fight go one as both of the contenders once again unleashed attacks at each other.

"Wow...this is crazy!" Mina said as the shockwaves of the battle rustled their hairs and the force of the attack caused a couple of people to get pushed back into their seats. Minoru was shivering and mumbling something about how he was glad that he wasn't fighting against one of them. Tsu had to slap him with her tongue as he was getting obnoxious.

"So, this the power of the two strongest freshman in the hero course?" Mezo said.

"Agreed. This isn't even what they're fully capable of." Fumikage noted as they sounds of attacks colliding blasted through the stadium, even shattering a couple of windows. Everyone looked at Fumikage stunned.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Toru asked, causing several people to nodded.

"I think what he means is the aura that surrounded Izuku's team during the Cavalry Battle. Anyways, how did it feel to you, Ochaco, Fumikage?" Mashirao said as he looked up at Ochaco, who was sitting by Tsu. She was in deep thought before she recalled what she had felt.

"I don't necessarily know how to describe it, but if I had to, it had a warm sense of feeling to it. Like how you feel when you feel protected, you know, like that..." She blushed at her description of it. People turned to Fumikage, who agreed that he had the same feeling.

"Really, so that's what it feels like, but how does that aura have to do with Izuku's power?" Kyoka asked as she turned to Momo, who was too focused on the battle. Bead of sweat fell from her forehead as her face was scrutinized as the battle continued. Kyoka didn't say anything as she turned back to Fumikage, who was in deep thought. He couldn't think of anything and shook his head.

"I think it has to do with the power he displayed during the USJ attack, remember? Ochaco, you and Mina knew what his quirk was capable of as you saw it during the entrance exam, kero." Tsu spoke up as everyone looked at the frog-girl with shock, but the more they thought about it, the more it connected with the the aura.

"Now that you mention it, that aura felt similar to when Izuku displayed that power during the villain attack, had the same feeling, but gave very different vibes. The one from before was negative, almost chaotic, but the aura from the Cavalry Battle was peaceful, serene." Ochaco said.

"So, in a sense, we're watching a powerhouse fight." Eijiro said. Fumikage nodded as they turned back towards the fight, watching as Izuku zipped past several huge ice pillars and delivered a swift ax to Shoto's head, but was blocked by Shoto as he then sent a wave of ice, forcing Izuku to vault over the nearly ice covered arena. Several icicles shot up from the ice below and managed to give the airborne boy a couple of cuts.

"Dammit, need to gain some ground or else!" He said as he used several Delaware Smashes to destroy the ice on the arena, and even managed to crack some of the stadium, causing the arena to shift a bit. Once Izuku landed onto the arena, the ground he was on iced over as Shoto quickly made his way over to Izuku and delivered a knee to the abdomen and punched him with an ice fist, but Izuku quickly recovered and grabbed a hold of Shoto and sent a Detroit Smash into his chest, letting him go when the punch collided and sent Shoto back. The entire side of the fire/ice user was a glacier as it helped him stay in the ring and also to launch any attacks. Both of the boys were covered in injuries as they both tried to rest.

"Why...aren't you using your left side? You're not going to beat me with just your left, as your attacks are getting easy to memorize." Izuku huffed out, but Shoto gritted his teeth and sent several ice shards at Izuku, but he dodged out of the way and made a straight bee line to Shoto and launched a Canadian Smash at close proximity. Shoto's eyes widened as he saw he materialized fist and tried to block it with his ice, but it broke through and struck him, causing him to stumble back as he suddenly grew more angrier and sent a large wave of ice at Izuku, but it got destroyed by a Delaware Smash. The debris of the ice blocked Izuku's field of vision as he channeled a bit of The Shining and expanded it, but he was too late as several smaller icicles zoomed past Izuku, and a couple hitting him in the process. the areas where he was it began to freeze over, but the power from OFA managed to melt it away as he sent a Delaware Smash from where the icicles came from, clearing the cover and saw the ice in front of Shoto had been destroyed.

The thoughts of Izuku's words and his father enraged him even more and he charged at Izuku, but suddenly he experienced the frostbite of using his power too much and sent a weak ice wall at Izuku, which he easily dodged it and punched Shoto's stomach, sending him to the ground with a loud crash and several ice shards flying up into the air. Shoto stood up several freeze marks appearing on his right side as he was gritting his teeth, and yelled, sending a large ice shard at Izuku and dashed straight at Izuku, but his sluggish movement gave his opponent enough time to destroy the shard and side-stepped out of the way and punched Shoto's side before side-kicking him. Hitting the ground and rolling for a bit, Shoto slowly stood up, his teeth clenched as his drawback was getting the best of his body. He noticed Izuku's hands and arm were bleeding as the green-haired boy gripped his arm, while sucking in deep breathes. Shoto had a conflicted look on his face as the world seemed to stop, the noises all blotted out as he could only stare at is opponent, and the more angrier he got. He ignored the frostbite and tried to shoot icicles at Izuku, but the boy managed to read his movements and dashed forward, elbowing Shoto's stomach and sent him back again.

"What are...trying to accomplish...Midoriya?!" Shoto shouted at him, his fists tightened as the anger in his eyes were present. Izuku looked up as he slowly caught his breath.

"The question is, what are you doing? I've never heard of a hero who gave their line of duty half of their strength. You want to become a hero, right? Then, stop using your past as an excuse. It makes you look like a joke." Izuku said as he stood straight up and wiped a streak of blood that escaped the side of his lip. Anger soared through Shoto.

"Shut up! You don't know what I went through!" Shoto growled out as the boy tried to move, but the frostbite was full on as it basically sapped him of all his energy.

"...Of course I don't know what you went through, but using that as an excuse to abandon a side of you isn't something you should be doing! Whatever may the case be, you may have inherited you parents' quirks, but now it's yours." Shoto's eyes widened as he heard Izuku.

"...!" Shoto's heart began to clench as Izuku continued on with his speech.

"Doesn't matter what happened in the past, the way you use it is your own volition, your choice, your own quirks. Become the hero you want to be!" Shoto looked down at his hand as he remembered what his mom said that one time.

 _"Become who you want to be, Shoto. Don't let your bloodline trouble you down your chosen path."_

 _"I will, Mom!"_ Shoto remembered the smile she had when he answered her. The words that his mom said rang through his mind as he stared at Izuku. He looked down at his left hand and clenched it.

"Thank you, mom, Izuku..." Shoto said as his left side started to ignite on fire, a burst of fire sprung out of Shoto as the intense he was felt throughout the stadium. Endeavor looked at his son with wicked anticipation as the fire grew more and more intense. Izuku jumped back a bit as the flames roared with intensity. He had a smile on his face as he looked at Shoto.

"I also want to become a hero!" Shoto smiled as the frostbite wore off and also released his ice, his entire side covered in flames and ice. Izuku smiled as he got his true objective out of the way.

Momo looked even more concerned than before, even though she already knew what he was doing. She figured it out when the both of them were out of breath for the 2nd time when she understood why he didn't strike the first two times when he knew he had the upper hand.

"Please...be careful." She whispered as the rest of the class looked on with shock and awe on their faces.

"Woah! Look at that power!"

"Holy crap!"

"So, that's his left side..."

"Is Izuku going to be alright?"

Momo clenched her teeth as the power that Shoto radiated was immense and that worried her as Izuku was pretty injured. Now he had to deal with second wind while being injured. She started to pray to any higher being that Izuku would get out of this unscathed, but she knew that he was going to sustain many more injuries, as she eyed his arms and hands.

The Pro-Heroes were looking at the battle with great interest as the two boys displayed their power to essentially the world.

"MAN! Didn't know that you have some powerhouses in your class, Shouta!" Present Mic said as he watched the battle with a wide grin on his face.

 _"Why do I get the strong ones...?"_ Aizawa had his approving smile as he had removed some of his head bandages so he could see the fight. Toshinori was watching the battle unfold, he had a wide grin on his face.

"I'm astounded by Young Izuku's actions, using this stage as a way to encourage his classmate to be the best he could be! Way to go, my boy!" The lanky man watched on as the flames continued to roll of of Shoto's left side, and the ice on his left side accumulated more and more.

Izuku looked at astonishing site before him.

 _"His power is off the charts right now, plus he has a second wind when it comes to his ice."_ Izuku grinned as he thought up of a plan, but he quickly dodged a fire blast that was sent his way. He rolled away and looked up at Shoto, who had his left hand out.

"Damn..." Izuku grunted as he looked at his right arm and noticed burns on top of cuts and injuries.

 _"What are you doing?! Are you an idiot or something?! Why haven't you powered up yet?"_ Dawn's voice rang through his mind, causing him to grip the side of his head.

"Yeah, I was getting to that..." Izuku said as he closed his eyes and concentrated his power, magnifying it as the winds around him began to pick up, sucking all the rubble and shards of ice in the process. It created a mini tornado around him as he continued to power up. After a couple of seconds, the tornado vanished and the rubble fell down to the ground. Izuku was breathing in and out before suddenly opening his eyes and tossed his PE uniform top off, revealing his green tank-top and his toned and muscular arms, causing several girls to swoon over him, including Midnight and Momo. Izuku began to glow gold as he entered his empowered state with the censorship bars appearing and danced around him.

 **"Holy Cryptic Full Cowling!"** Izuku's eyes turned gold as his hands had a golden aura around his fists. The green lightning danced around his body as bars around him became little roaring dragons as they danced around boy, and his hair was tinted with gold on his green hair. Strong winds were around him as his wounds seemed to heal up completely from the previous battle. Everyone's eyes widened in shock at Izuku's little upgrade as well.

"That...looks so badass!" Eijiro said as he looked at Izuku's new form and he felt the power that the form had.

"So, that's the power Izuku has, if not, a snippet of his true powers." Fumikage said as the cheering of the crowd intensified from the display of the two Class 1-A students. Midnight looked at the two and tried to call for a break, but the two suddenly charged at each other, obliterating the platform Midnight was on as they clashed more and more. Shoto sent a wave of fire as he sent ice shards from overhead, trying to catch Izuku off guard. But empowered boy dodged the flame wave and launched several shining dragons at the shards, destroying them. After that, they then closed distance as they engaged in close combat. Shoto shot a firebll up close, but Izuku managed to dodged and launched a Canadian Smash, but was blocked as an ice wall separate the two. Ice pillars shot out of the wall as Izuku dodged most of them and launched a Delaware Smash at the wall, shattering it and rushed Shoto at blinding speeds and quickly punched Shoto in the stomach, but was sent back as a large fireball made direct contact and then split apart as several little fireballs began to rain on Izuku. He dodged and punched the air, sending the fireballs away and quickly blocked an ice ball on fire as it burned his skin. Izuku gritted his teeth and launched several shining dragons that latched on to Shoto and disrupted his ice attack that he was sending and used that time to get in close and sent a Detroit Smash at Shoto, followed by several enhanced kicks. Shoto gritted his teeth and launched a counter offensive by launching several ice shards, disrupting Izuku's combo and then launched a fire wave at the boy. It connected as Izuku was pushed back a couple of feet. Both of the boys retreated as they were beginning to lose energy.

"1 minute left!" The time was called as the two boys looked at each other before gathering the last amount of energy that they had.

"Are you ready for this, Midoriya?" Shoto said as he increased the intensity of his fire as it roared even more prominently. He gathered the last amount of energy that he could as his hands basically leaked of fire and ice. Izuku smiled as he concentrated his power. The build-up of the power between the two increased the tension in the stadium as the power was ever more increasing. Several of the Pro-Heroes became worried as the power the two were displaying was starting to get out of control. Once they finished powering up, the wind stopped and several debris fell as the both of them charged at each other, as they got closer and closer, cement walls began to appear in front of the two, but that didn't stop them as they both unleashed their devastating attacks.

" **Flaming Cold's Destruction!"** Shoto combined both of his side together and launched a wave of fire and ice that also created a strong wind as it collided with the cement walls. The heat and coldness was felt all around the stadium.

 **"Holy Cryptic Torrent!"** Izuku launched his attack as he created the attack that decimated Nomu from the USJ incident, but even more powerful as the wave gave off green energy, which meant OFA was in it as it came crashing down on the cement walls. The walls were obliterated as the two attack almost collided with each other as the two boys charged at each other. They unleashed yet another one of their devastating attack as they got closer to each other. Their attacks collided as they both got up close as the power that they expended caused a huge explosion that created a bright light at the center of it as the arena was demolished and the whole stadium shook from the force of the power. The presence of the power that was there began to fade as the dust settled. Everyone's breathed hitched as the dust cleared and it showed Izuku barely standing, and was flickering in and out of the his empowered state. On the other side was Shoto laying on his back, out of bounds. He had a disappointed smile on his face as he looked over at Izuku.

"Thank...you..." He fell into the realm of unconscious as his energy was spent. Everything was silent as they took in the sight of the scene. Midnight clutched her head as she stood up and tried to recover from the explosion. She found her glasses and slid them right back into place as she looked at the match. She then slowly waved her whip into the air.

"Shoto Todoroki is out of bounds, making Izuku Midoriya the winner!" She said as everyone exploded into cheering as they just witnessed an amazing battle. Several Pro-Heroes were already making note of the two as they wanted them under their agencies.

"Holy crap!" Someone said as they saw Endeavor giving off a very angry look as his flames were sporadic as he looked very pissed off, and it was directed at Izuku. He got up and left his spot. The seat he was sitting at had scorch marks on it.

"Izuku won!" Ochaco said as she had a smile of relief. Momo had let out a sigh in relief as she saw that Izuku had one, and she immediately ran out of the booth to go and greet him. Once she got into the hallway, she ran out to the stadium as she stopped at the damaged arena. Midnight was about to stop her, but stopped herself from saying anything as she saw her eyes filled with relief and love. Momo looked at Izuku as she tried to get his attention, but her eyes grew wide as she saw him lean forward. She tried to get to him as fast as possible, but she couldn't and watched him face plant the destroyed surface of the arena. Momo knelt beside Izuku and propped him onto her lap as she saw his face and couldn't help but tear up a bit as she saw his chest rise and fall. She brought him close to her chest as she cradled his head.

"You're amazing, Izuku..." She smiled as she held him tight until the paramedic bots came with a stretcher and placed him on it and rushed over to the infirmary. Momo didn't see Shoto as they were walking out of the center area. She assumed they had already had him in the infirmary and kept pace with the robots. Once they reached the infirmary and Izuku was placed in one of the beds. Recovery Girl began to use her healing quirk after scolding the unconscious boy for pushing himself too far again, but Momo noticed the small smile on her face as she walked away to tend to Shoto after finishing up with Izuku. She sat down next to the bed as she looked at the bandages all over his arms and body. There were some more over his forehead. She looked at the peaceful look he had as he rested and couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's peaceful look. She unconsciously stroked his hair and smiled as he smiled at her touch and nuzzled her hand closer. Momo smiled and closed her eyes as she let her hand run through his soft hair, and she enjoyed it. All of all-a sudden, the curtains for Izuku's bed was moved, causing the creation quirk user to pull her hand back as a blush threatened her cheeks as she looked up and saw All-Might with a worried expression on his face. He relaxed when he saw Momo was there, and Izuku was fine.

 **"Ah, Yaoyoruzo, you're here! Is there a specific reason why?"** All-Might teased when he saw the blush on her face become even red at the question. She began to stammer out responses, but couldn't as the embarrassment was too much for her to handle. All-Might laughed as he looked over to Shoto and back at Izuku beofre turning around and began to walk out of the room.

 **"Keep Midoriya company, yeah? I'm off!"** All-Might said as he opened the door and quickly shut it before rushing off somewhere. Momo couldn't stop blushing at her teacher's comment. She sighed and looked at Izuku before turning back towards the door. It opened and revealed Ochaco, Tenya, Minoru, Eijiro, and Tsu. They walked up to her as they saw Izuku's condition.

"Is he going to be okay?" Minoru said. Momo nodded, not caring if he was a pervert as he seemed generally concerned for Izuku.

"Damn, that was an intense fight." Eijiro said as he leaned on the wall, he looked like he was somewhere else at the moment.

"Tenya, are you okay? You seem out of it." Ochaco said as she saw Tenya looking at his phone. He was broken out of his mood and assured her that he was fine as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. Momo looked at him with a suspicious glint in her eyes, but didn't pursue it as she didn't want to butt into his personal life. Tsu looked over at Shoto and back at Izuku.

"I'm in awe at how strong these two are, kero." Tsu stated. Everyone else nodded and soon Recovery Girl came back and shoo'ed them all out of the room and closed the door in their faces. They just stared at the door before making their way back to the booth. Tenya said he was going to step out for a minute and left the group. They reached the others and sat down.

"How is Izuku and Todoroki?" Toru said. Momo explained that they were going to be alright and were just resting from using up all their energy. They all sighed in relief and watched as Cementoss was fixing the arena back up.

Izuku was currently floating in an empty space of pitch black as he looked around. All of a sudden, he felt his body was falling as he tried to stop himself, but he couldn't as the drop made him a bit nauseous. It seemed like an eternity, but suddenly he hit solid ground and pain shot throughout his body. He groaned and slowly got up. He looked around as he looked around but didn't see anything. He began to wander around as he tried to figure out where he was. A sudden gush of energy pushed Izuku back and a huge amount of pressure suddenly appeared, forcing him onto his knees as the power was too much for him to handle. A figure appeared right in front of him and reached for his face. Izuku couldn't do anything as the figure grabbed his throat and began to squeeze, cutting off his airflow. Izuku struggled as he tried to fight off the figure, and he tried to power his quirk but couldn't as he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked at his side and his eyes widened.

"No way...that's.." Piercing his side was a dragon that looked exactly like his very own. But, instead of it being gold, it was a hellish black and red. The dragon ripped some flesh out of Izuku's side, nearly getting a reaction from the boy, but Izuku gritted his teeth as he glared at the figure. He could make out long, purple hair and hellish red eyes.

"Your ability? Why yes, yes it is..." Izuku heard the figure's voice, which was female. It made his skin crawl as her voice gave off a sinister vibe as she lessened her grip on his throat before kneeing him in the stomach and then tossed him to the side. Izuku coughed out blood and wiped the side of his lip and glared at the figure.

"Who are you?" Izuku said as he glared at the figure who stepped forward,and Izuku got a better look at her. It was now revealed that she had on a robe of sorts and the hood was covering her face, but not her mouth and her eyes were visible. Her mouth curved up into an unnatural grin as she started to laugh creepily. After a couple of seconds, she suddenly stopped and appeared right in front of Izuku, catching him off guard as she once again grabbed him by the neck and raised him up into the air.

"My name is...Ashylen!" She said and a thrusted a blade into his stomach. Izuku woke up in cold sweat as he slowly relaxed himself. He was currently in the infirmary, and it was around 2 PM. He sighed and rested his head in his hands as he wondered.

"What was that?"

* * *

 **And cut! So, how did I do with the fight? Good, bad? Hopefully good since I felt like I did a good job.**

 **I will be putting more chapters out since I have a good idea where I want this story to go, unlike The Personafied Hero, so expect more updates to this story.**

 **Sorry in advance to the people looking forward to the next chapter of my other story, I promise I'll release the newest chapter once I get my inspiration back.**

 **If you like this story, please give advice and such that will help further this story. I feel like this story is a huge success for me, and I love seeing something that I have done is very successful, so please keep it up!**

 **Remember, if you want your review responded to, please do it on the latest chapter.**

 **Anyways, expect another update on the weekend, just don't know when since I'll be extremely busy playing Valkyria Chronicle 4 and basically trying to complete that game over the weekend.**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please. Give feedback as it helps me know what I'm doing right and wrong.**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 11 of this story! I'm extremely happy that this story is very entertaining for me to update, and it's pretty successful. I just want to say thanks for everyone's' support and I hope you continue with the support, especially the people from day 1 of this fanfic. Thanks once again for your support!**

 **Anyways, here is the responses to your reviews:**

 **LucklessBlock86: I appreciate that you liked the fight! However, your skepticism is on point. Just saying, but nonetheless, thanks for the review!**

 **Mamba24808: Would've been more badass, huh? I'll keep it to mind. Thanks for your support on this story, hope you will continue to like it!**

 **Mrotrax: I'm honestly surprised the fight was one of the best renditions you've read, I'm really honored by that! And, I'd like to know what is the other rendition. And Ashylen and the mystery will continue onward!**

 **HankFlamion18: I appreciate your compliment on the fight scene, surprised that it's that good. I just thought up of how I could make the fight more exciting! Hope you continue your support on this story!**

 **Arthr1tis: Although I can agree that I used decimate incorrectly, but I don't see how it's related to math other than the deci- in decimate and decimal. I'm pretty sure it's just a definition problem. Just saying.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Yup-yup! Once again, the summaries bring a smile to my face! Glad you enjoyed!**

 **Aqua Rules: Glad you liked it! Hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

 **bladetri: Awesome :P**

 **Xerzo LotCN: For the block, it's mostly just that I'm not as attached to it as I am with this story, regardless, I still enjoyed making those two chapter for that story. Anyways, I like your thoughts and stuff. I also know I messed up with saying Todoroki's left, rather than right. I'm glad you liked the fight. Keep up the support, and thanks!**

 **As I said before, I will ONLY respond to reviews in the latest chapter, helps me see which ones to respond to, sorry if I don't respond to your review.**

 **Other than that, nothing is going on other than more homework, I guess.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Fated Battle**

Izuku sat up on a chair as Recovery Girl was unwrapping his bandages before tossing them into a nearby trashcan. She was scolding him for using too much of his power. He chuckled awkwardly as she finished and told him that he was ready for the next battle.

"You have some time to kill, since your little battle destroyed much of the arena." She shook her head and walked off. He slowly walked out of the room, and ended up running into someone. He gripped his forehead and looked up, seeing familiar pink locks, and went further to see golden eyes with crosshairs. Izuku stepped back once he realized how close he was to her.

"S-s-sorry Hatsume!" He bowed repeatedly, not wanting to look at her. Nothing came and he looked up to see her with a huge grin on her face. She had the looked when her showcase went really well, and looked like she wanted to tinker with something. He had noticed she had her PE top unzipped, which gave way to her proportions. Izuku gulped as he stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck. She cocked her head to the side, still retaining her infectious grin. He stopped and chuckled as he overreacted.

"Hello, Izuku! And please call me Mei!" They ended up walking back towards the stadium. Mei explained the situation after the fight between him and Shoto resulted in the next to fights being put on hold at the moment while they recreate the arena. She then talked about what she was doing after her match against Tenya.

"Several Pro-Heroes wanted to use some of my babies! I'm so excited for that!" Mei said while she cleaned her goggles. Izuku was really impressed by her expertise and ability. He then remembered something and stopped her.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He said. She cocked her head to the side and then nodded with a smile on her face.

"Of course! You helped me after all!" They went into a room and locked it. He grabbed his phone from his bag that he brought with him and found what he was looking for. He showed it to Mei, who grew interested right away. She grabbed his phone and scrolled between several photos, looking at the contents of each picture. After a couple of minutes, she looked back at him.

"So, you want an upgrade on your gloves for your hero costume, eh?" She looked at the blueprints and hummed with great interest and excitement, then she brought out her notebook from her tool pouch and began to write down a bunch of things. She tarted to tap her head with her pencil and had a her tongue out, showing that she was in deep thought. After a couple of affirmation nods, she looked at Izuku with a grin on her face.

"I'm 99.9999% sure I can do this, unfortunately, there is a problem." Mei said as she placed the notebook on the table and sat on top of it.

"Oh, I see...I mean! You don't have to...I me-!" Izuku started to blubber out, but stopped when she motioned him to stop. Mei sighed and looked at the notebook before turning it around and showed him the contents. Looking at it made his head spin as he had zero clue what they were. He looked back at Mei, who had a smirk on her face. She got off of the table.

"That isn't the problem. Of course I'd be happy to upgrade your gloves for you, heck! I'll even do your entire suit, if you want! The problem is, the parts for each of the upgrades are like super-duper expensive, and I don't have that money right now!" Mei said as she grabbed something from her belt and began to fidget with it. Izuku brought his hand to his chin as he then got an idea.

 _"Hey, Dawn?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I was wondering if you could make some of these things for me?"_ He grabbed the notebook and looked at all of the materials.

 _"Those things? Those are indeed rare, but those will be child's play? But, why do you need them?"_

 _"Well..."_ Izuku explained the upgrades to her, after listening to his reasons, she agreed. He smiled ad turned toward the mechanic. He tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn a little bit too fast and managed to make her breasts more profound. He blushed and tried to look anywhere but there. He then realized she was staring at him and coughed into his hand.

"Don't worry about the materials, I got it covered." He said, causing her eyes to widened before grasping both of his hands while she jumped with joy.

"Wow, really? It sounds pretty sketchy, but if you can get me the materials, then I'll be more than happy to help you! Anyways, here's your phone back, I need to head back to my workshop as I'm currently needed there. Bye, Izuku!" Mei said and sped off. Izuku couldn't help but smile as he made his way back to the arena, as they announced that the next couple of battles were about to begin. A buzz suddenly came from his phone, signalling that he got a message. He opened it and his eyes widened.

 _"I forgot to say this, but good luck on the tournament, good luck! I'll be watching it from my workshop!", Mei Hatsume._

"She put her contact information on my phone..." Izuku's mind went poof as his face went from normal to rivaling a tomato in mere seconds. He shook his head and made it to Class 1-A's booth. Once he reached the top, he was suddenly bombarded with bodies as people were running up to him. He caught Momo's eyes as she looked on from the back. He sent her a smile, which she reciprocated and he laughed along with everyone else as they had a little reunion. Once they finished their little celebratory fun, they returned and Izuku looked at the match. He saw Tenya caught in Shiozaki's vines and was declared that he was unable to move, making her the winner. Past all the groans and disappointing moans that his class was giving, he watched as Tenya's face was devoid of motion, like he had lost all meaning to his life as he walked back to the hallway. He took note of that as Eijiro went to go fight against Katsuki.

"So, my opponent is Shiozaki, huh? I'm surprised she isn't in Class 1-A, unlike someone I know..." He glanced over at Minoru, but the boy wasn't listening as he was staring at Midnight along with Denki and Hanta. He shook his head and sat down next to Momo and Kyoka. He was deep in thought as he was coming up with a plan for his fight, not watching the fight between Eijiro and Katsuki, as he already knew that Kacchan would win. He wasn't looking down on Eijiro, but he knew that the combat style of Katsuki would eventually be too much for Eijiro to handle. Izuku closed his eyes as he tried to come up with a plan to defeat her when a soda can flew from the Class 1-B side and nearly hit Izuku, but Kyoka swatted it away with her ear jacks.

"Oh, my apologies." Neito appeared over the little divider between the two booths and had his usual smug grin on his face. Kyoka glared at him as he looked condescending towards Izuku.

"I see you got out of the infirmary, but sadly you're going to lose in the next match you have! I'm surprised you're still in this tournament, I mean you looked really pathetic on the ground!" Neito mocked Izuku, but he had noticed the green-haired boy wasn't even paying any attention to him. A tick mark appeared on his forehead as he started to shout at him.

"Are you listening to me? You damn co-!" Neito's body suddenly slumped as his head fell from view, and was replaced by Itsuka's face as she also looked over the divider.

"I'm sorry Class 1-A, he doesn't know when to shut up. I'm extremely sorry for the trouble he has caused." Itsuka said before lowering her head. Izuku looked up from his little plan making and saw Kyoka ticked off, several of his classmates were sighing, and a soda can on the floor. He didn't question it as the match ended, revealing Katsuki as the winner while Eijiro was knocked unconscious. The next match after this one was Fumikage and Mina. Fumikage had one with a ring out, causing Mina to let out a frustrated groan. Fumikage apologized to her as they walked towards the hallway. Izuku sighed before he started to head down towards the waiting room, and Momo decided to tag along. Once they reached the waiting room, they struck up a conversation about what was going to happen after the Festival. A couple of minutes, Izuku got up once he was called for his match. Momo pecked his lips and wished him the best of luck. He smiled at her and made his way towards the arena, Shiozaki was already there as she had her eyes closed and had her hands clasped together. She was mumbling some kind of prayer as Midnight got on her platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the semi-finals of the tournament! It is between Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya versus Class 1-B's Ibara Shiozaki! Are you ready everybody?!" The loud cheers from the crowd made Izuku pumped up as he already had came up with a plan to defeat her. Ibara looked at Izuku and began to hum a hymn as the countdown reached zero, once it did, she lashed a ton of vines out at Izuku, but he easily dodged them and got in super-close to her, catching her off guard and launched an uppercut at her, but actually making physical contact. She was sent flying into the air as she was starting to panic from the increasingly rate at which she was falling. She had almost hit the ground, but Izuku caught her and placed her on the ground. She had a small blush on her face, but thanked Izuku and forfeited the match. She smiled at him before walking out of the arena and entered the hallway, little did she know that Aizawa was watching her.

"Hmmmm...She's pretty powerful..." He said from his spot over at the Pro-Hero booth, right next to Present Mic. Back with Izuku, who had to go use the restroom, was roaming the halls after his match with Ibara, and ran into Shoto. They both nodded to each other and walked there different ways. after a refreshing bathroom break, he continued to roam the halls of the stadium for a bit and decided to return once he was done exploring the hallways some more. He got to the intersection and saw Katsuki glaring at him from the hallway leading to the arena, Izuku already knew that he had won his match against Fumikage. He stopped right in front of him and scowled.

"This time, I will destroy you, fucking Deku! Just you wait and see!" He push Izuku out of the way and walked off. The green-haired boy looked at his childhood friend walk off before going to his designated waiting room, passing Tenya on the way there. Tenya smiled and waved at him before grabbing his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to take this, Izuku. I wish you the best of luck." Tenya said before answering the call and continued to walk. Izuku watched him turn a corner before continuing his walk towards his waiting room, noticing how Tenya's shoulder went from slack to straight once he answered the call.

"Something must have happened..." Izuku muttered. He shook his head and arrived at his waiting room, seeing both Momo and Kyoka already there. He raised an eyebrow before sitting across from the at the table. They stayed silent for most of their time as they just enjoyed the silence and company of each other. Soon, they called for the finalists and Izuku got up. The two girls also did and they walked towards the intersection where they went their separate ways. Izuku walked forward while the two girls waved.

"You better win this, Deku!" Kyoka said as she waved him off. He gave a thumbs-up while he continued walking, soon disappearing in the bright light at the end of the hallway. Kyoka dropped her hand and turned to Momo, who had a worried expression on her face as she gazed at the hallway. The purple-haired girl sighed and waved her hand in front of the spiky ponytail girl. It got Momo's attention and she turned to her friend.

"Sorry...just thinking..." Momo mumbled out as she went back to her downcasted and worried expression. Kyoka looked at her before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you worried? Izuku will obviously win this match, he has too..." Kyoka mumbled the last part, but she quickly disguised it as she tried to cheer her friend up as they walked to their booth. It slowly worked as by the time they got to the booth, both had a smile on their faces and chuckled a bit once they sat down at their seats, waiting for the match to begin. Midnight came out and went onto her platform.

"This is the finale of the tournament for this School Festival! We have Izuku Midoriya, the Class 1-A student that had the top score for the Entrance Exam! His opponent is Katsuki Bakugo, the ferocious Class 1-A student that have the eyes of multiple agencies. Both students were powerhouses in their respective matches, now, we will see who will come out on top! Keep your eyes peeled for this match that everyone has been waiting for!" Midnight exclaimed as she dramatically motioned for the final fight. The crowds were roaring as they were extremely pumped for this battle, while several hero agencies were taking notes on the two. Toshinori watched with a grin on his face as he saw his pupil on the center stage, showing off his power. Several of the Pro-Heroes were also watching outside of the stadium, including Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady. People outside of the stadium that couldn't get room watched outside, pointing at the jumbo television screen.

"Dude, the final match is about to happen!"

"My money's on that Midoriya kid. He's got the power to destroy a whole army! So cool!"

"Nah, that Bakugo kid has spunk, he will win against the green-haired kid."

"Oh my god! It's Mt. Lady!" Several of the news reporters ended up having a mini modeling session as they took pictures of Mt. Lady in different poses, all the while giving her the spotlight. She gave a smug look to her companion, who groaned and turned back to the screen. The match was about to start as Katsuki was making sveral explosions fire off as he stared at Izuku with bloodlust, but Izuku just looked at him glumly before holding out his hand and a column of light came striking down the arena. He reached inside the light and pulled out his trusty sword, Flair, and gave a couple of experimental swings before gripping the hilt with both hands and preceded to go into a _ko gasumi_ stance as he placed most of his weight on the back of his leg. Izuku's eyes were now a red-ish hue as he stared at Katsuki, his breathing relaxed as Midnight counted down.

"..2, 1! Begin!" Midnight yelled and Katsuki immediately charged at Izuku, using his explosions to greatly increase his mobility. Izuku stood there as Katsuki was right above him.

"Die, Deku!" Katsuki said as he thrusted his hand out, but Izuku parried his hand away and caused it to explode right back at him. Stepping back, Iuku went into a drawing stance and unleashed a wave of The Shining, created a trail behind it as it came closer to Katsuki, smiled as he tried to take it head on, as he thought that it would've been weak, but as he touched it, pain soared throughout his body as it came into more contact with him, sending him back. Izuku sent another wave, this time Katsuki ran and dodged it before once again charging at the boy. He got closer and unleashed a barrage of explosions, but Izuku pivoted on his left foot, making the attacks miss him, which made Katsuki more angry and he sent a large explosion, which forced Izuku sidestep out of the way of the explosion, which opened up his side. Katsuki tried to attack there, but his attack was blocked by the hilt of the blade.

"You're too slow, Kacchan!" Izuku struck Katsuki's forehead with the butt of the hilt, giving Izuku some space as he jumped back and dashed straight at the dazed Katsuki, slashing him twice in an cross shape before pivoting on his right foot to avoid a blind punch from Katsuki and got behind him. Once he got behind him, Izuku dashed once again at Katsuki, but the blond caught on and quickly turned around and blasted out a big explosion. He had an chaotic smirk on his face as he saw the damage he did, not noticing the boy was above him until it was too late. He looked up when Izuku was already above of him, his sword was glowing with fire dancing around it. He saw the glint in Izuku's eyes as he powered up his blasters and quickly brought them over his head. Izuku kept on going as the huge explosion his childhood friend burned some of his skin, but he was focused as he channeled the power into his sword and held it overhead. The pressure of the battle was felt throughout the stadium, but many people already saw that Katsuki was already being overwhelmed by Izuku's power. Even the blond knew he was being pushed back, but that fueled his anger as he put everything he had and glared at the boy in the sky.

"Damn you Deku! Die, you fucking damn nerd!" Katsuki roared out as he increased the amount of power he used for his explosions and made it even bigger than it was originally. Izuku remained focus as he stared at the massive fireball that Katsuki had made and unleashed everything he had into his sword swing.

 **"Ancient Shining Style: Divine Cross!"** Izuku said as he slashed the giant fireball, and sped towards Katsuki. Katsuki growled and waited for his chance and he took it. He waited when Izuku was close to him and brought both of his hands in front of him and sent a massive explosion that was basically point blank. He thought he hit him, but heard a something behind him. He turned only to see a glimpse of green as Izuku did a quick dash towards him and disappeared before reappearing behind the blond. Izuku's eyes were hidden by his swaying hair as he twirled Flair before gripping the hilt tightly and quickly moved his hand to the side, dematerializng the blade, which disappeared into a brilliant light.

"What...the fuck..?" Katsuki muttered out before falling onto the arena floor, which caused several areas to suddenly crack and started to crumble. A huge dust cloud formed over the arena, blocking the view from the crowds. Once it dissipated, the area around Katsuki had crumbled and the area he was on was the only thing standing while the side Izuku was on was completely fine. Midnight looked at the arena before a huge smile appeared on her face. She waved her whip in the air as cheers soon erupted from the crowds. Momo had a huge smile on her face and was hugging Kyoka, who was blushing wildly as he face was squished between her friend's breasts.

 _"Holy crap! They're really soft!"_ Kyoka nearly passed out due to embarrassment, but she didn't as she suddenly poked Minoru's eyes as he was staring at the both of them, drooling like a pervert. She took satisfaction of hearing the pained groans of the pervert.

"Oh man, he did it!" Ochaco said as she clasped both of her hands together and had a huge smile on her face.

"Very impressive, Izuku!" Fumikage said as he had a smirk on his face. Several others voiced their excitement, Eijiro, Denki, Hanta, and Mina were all shouting at him from the booth. Yuga was too busy fawning over himself, Toru was waving at Izuku as she yelled that she was happy that he won, while others like Koji, Rikido, Mashirao, and Mezo were smiling as they looked at their classmate with respect and happiness for their friend. Tsu was celebrating with Ochaco, while over at her workshop with Power Loader, Mei watched the fight with a big grin on her face, forgetting that she was working on something. A loud explosion was heard as black smoke filled out of the now destroyed doorway for the workshop.

"Hatsume!" Power Loader shouted angrily. Mei just stuck out her tongue and had sarcastic look on her face.

"My bad!"

"Katsuki Bakugo is unconscious, declaring Izuku the winner of the School Festival! Give it up to this young man!" Applause was heard as Izuku looked around and caught eyes with Toshinori. He gave a thumbs-up as he looked at his mentor with pride. Toshinori had a wide grin on his face as he saw his pupil win the tournament, and showed the world what kind of power he had. He joined everyone and clapped for the boy. A couple of minutes later, they removed arena and Midnight was in the middle of the stadium.

"Now, I present the top three student of the Festival!" She stepped away and motioned towards the center of the stadium. The ground rumbled, suddenly an opening appeared as it slowly revealed the top three students. Fumikage in 3rd, Katsuki chained up to a wooded pole and his mouth had some sort of device on it as it kept him from going off on a cursing rampage in 2nd, and at the top was Izuku in 1st as he waved to everyone as he had a big smile on his face.

"Now that they have been revealed, I will allow our very special guest to come and award these students...I present, All-Might!" Midnight shout into the microphone as All-Might appeared in all of his glory.

 **"I AM HERE!"** His voiced boom throughout the stadium. Cheering and shouting was heard as the #1 hero arrived. The hero waved at everyone before taking the microphone from Midnight and walked up to Fumikage.

 **"Young Tokoyami, very good job out there! Keep at it and become the best hero you can be!"** All-Might placed a 3rd place meal over Fumikage's head and shook his hand.

"I thank you for everything, All-Might." Next, the Pro-Hero went over to Katsuki, who was struggling and was swearing as he tried to escape his constraints. All-Might sweatdropped as he turned to Midnight, who shrugged and he turned on his mouthpiece.

 **"Can we have his mouth constraint removed...?"** A couple of seconds later, a response came and he took off the constraint.

"-ucker! Damn, this piece of shit nerd! Who the fuck did he beat me?! Motherfuck-!" All-Might quickly put the 2nd place medal on Katsuki, but he accidentally placed it in his mouth, which caused the blond to curse even more, but it was still hard to understand him. All-Might then reached Izuku, and had the biggest grin on his face.

 **"Young Midoriya, congratulations on placing 1st in the Festival! I am very proud of your skills and power out there! Remember, always give your PLUS ULTRA!"** All-Might placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder and looked at the boy with pride before placing the 1st place medal. Once he did, the whole crowd cheered as everyone down there besides Katsuki waved as people cheered and applauded them.

After that, people began to file out as Class 1-A was walking out of the stadium together, minus Katsuki and Tenya. Izuku was talking to Momo and Kyoka while Shoto was tagging along with them. They reached the exit and they all formed a circle as they decided what to do next.

"Hey, why don't we get something to eat? How about ramen?" Everybody agreed and they ended up going to a local ramen place. They ended up having a blast as they all celebrated Izuku's victory. They were the only ones there, and the owner of the shop watched the School Festival. The owner recognized them and told them they could order as much as they wanted. They ended up staying there for the rest of the day as they all just partied. Once it started to get dark, they all left the place after they helped clean up their mess. Everyone went their separate ways as the sun set in the distance. Izuku walked up to his home and looked at the shining moon. He looked at it before going inside and went into his room.

"I'm worried about Tenya...Hopefully he's okay." Izuku said before going to sleep, spending the next day helping his mom around the house and went to the local market to get groceries. After that,he just stayed in his room for most of the day, looking at several news articles and saw one about the hero Ingenium in critical condition. His eyes widened before looking at his contact information and scrolled down to someone's information. He was about to press it, but decided not to and dropped his phone on his bed before laying down on it.

"Ingenium is Tenya's brother. I see, so that's what happened to Tenya... The Hero Killer, huh?" He grabbed his phone and continued to look at several articles that centered around the Hero Killer. He began his research about this villain. After a couple of hours of researching, he believed he had enough information and called it a night. The next day, Izuku was waiting in front of Momo's extravagant house as she requested that he walk with her, which he accepted without further thought. He was fiddling with his phone and saw Momo coming out of the door. He smiled at her and they both walked to the station. She held his arm as they walked into the station and got on the train.

"So, how was yesterday?" Izuku asked his girlfriend as he looked at her. She smiled and scooted even closer to him, causing him to gulp as he smelled her intoxicating scent.

"Well, I studied for the majority of the day as I wanted to expand my knowledge so that I can create more things, and then I got lessons from my mom on cooking." She smiled as she gripped his arm and snuggled in it.

"So, you can cook?" She shook her head and chuckled as her first time cooking, she burned the rice and messed up the recipe. She blushed as he started to chuckle at her mistake, but she ended up joining in. Once the ride was over, they discussed what was going to happen next as they made their way to U.A., passing Shoto, who ended up joining them. The three of them discussed what they were going to today and entered the classroom, getting greetings from everyone already in there. Izuku looked around before noticing a couple of desks right next to his, and that his desk started a new row. He made his way over to his desk and noticed that the layout of the room was different, but he noticed Momo was right in front of him and Shoto was the desk to her left. He sighed and he noticed Tenya and Ochaco walking over to him. They greeted each other and talked about the agenda for today, Izuku kept his focus on Tenya, and noticed his body was more relaxed than before and decided to drop it as Aizawa entered the classroom without the bandages.

"Before we get started on what we are doing today, we have a couple of transfers. Please, come in." Izuku suddenly got out of his chair and looked at the two transferees.

"Shiozaki? And Shinso?" The vine quirk user smiled at him, while Shinso gave him an acknowledging nod. Several murmurs rang throughout the classroom. Denki was about to comment, but Ibara glared at him, causing him to shut up. She then walked to the center of the classroom and bowed.

"My name is Ibara Shiozaki. I was originally in Class 1-B, but Mr. Aizawa transferred me over to here, so I look forward to working with you all." She bowed once again before taking her spot right next to Izuku. She smiled at him as Hitoshi was up next.

"Name's Hitoshi Shinso. I'm here to prove that I'm the #1 hero, don't you forget that." He took the desk right next to Ibara.

"Okay, now that's out of the way, today you will be creating your hero names." Cheers were heard as everyone was excited for that. After a couple of minutes, Aizawa then grabbed a remote.

"The reason we are doing this is because the School Festival was a way for agencies to scout potential heroes. Pro-Heroes have nominated many of you guys, and it'll help you guys get some experience in the works of a hero. Even though most of you experienced that during the USJ incident, this sort of field training will be much more beneficial to you guys." He then displayed a screen were it had a all the names of the class, including Hitoshi and Ibara. Izuku saw his name had the most nominations, followed by Katsuki, and then Shoto.

"Normally, it would've been more balanced, but this year, these three were the most nominated out of everyone. Regardless if you didn't get one, you will still be able to get some field training in. A list of 40 agencies offered to take students in, so I will have a list for that to give to each of you that didn't receive a nomination. The rest will get a list that has your nominations on it. Your final decision will need to be finalized in two days. Am I clear?" Everyone was discouraged by the time limit, but nonetheless excited as they get to do some real work.

"Wow, I'm not surprised that you got the top spot, Izuku. I only got 7 nominations." Momo said sadly. Izuku place his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm proud of you." She looked at him before smiling and nodded at him.

"Okay, now we're going to get started on you hero names." Aizawa said as the door suddenly opened. Minoru, Hanta, and Denki all had big smiles on their faces as Midnight walked into the room, showing off her mature body as she had her hands above her head, pronouncing her chest.

"Midnight is here to help you with your hero names." Aizawa said as he got into his sleeping bag and fell asleep. Midnight looked at over the students and locked eyes with Izuku and winked at him. He blushed and tried not to look at the 18+ hero, Momo was scowling at the hero, while Minoru was biting his desk as he saw the interaction between the two.

"Anyways, I'm here to help you lovely freshman with your hero names. Remember to keep in mind, your hero name now will be the image that you present your self from now on. Now, you have 15 minutes to think up of a name!" Izuku gripped the small whiteboard in his left while the marker with his right as he tried to think up of a name for him. A couple of minutes later, no one went up as they were nervous. Yuga walked up and showed his name, "I can't stop twinkling!"

"That's way too much..." Everyone else just stared at Yuga. Midnight sighed and shortened it to "Can't Stop Twinkling" and moved on. Mina was up nd showed her hero name, "Alien Queen", but Midnight shot her down. Soon after, People started to go up and present their hero names.

Tsu's hero name was Froppy.

Eijiro's hero name was Red Riot.

Kyoka's hero name was Earphone Jack.

Mezo's was Tentacole.

Hanta chose Cellophane.

Mashirao was Tailman.

Rikido chose Sugarman.

Mina finally chose Pinky.

Denki was Chargebolt.

Toru chose Invisible Girl.

Momo came up with Creati.

Shoto went with his own name, much to Midnight's confusion.

Fumikage chose Tsukuyomi.

Minoru went Grape Juice.

Koji went with Anima.

Ibara went with Maria.

Hitoshi went with his name, too.

Tenya went with his name.

It was just Izuku, Katsuki didn't get count as his attempts at a name were too violent. He thought up of many different names, but none of them sounded interesting or fit with his quirks. After some more time to think, he wrote it down and went up to the class to present it. Several people looked shocked while Katsuki looked pissed.

"Are you sure about that?" Denki said.

"Yeah, it may have been used as an insult to me, but I want this name to be known as a hero who can save people and bring smiles to everyone!" Midnight smiled approvingly and nodded at him. His classmates all smiled at him as he stood there, confident on his choice.

"Please, call me Deku!"

* * *

 **I know I didn't have to put everyone's hero names, but I did it anyway to be sure. Anyways, how did I do? Sorry if the fight between Katsuki and Izuku was...boring. I didn't really picture their fight to be as badass as the fight with Shoto. Just my opinion.**

 **Anyways, how do you feel about Ibara Shiozaki and Hitoshi Shinso joining Class 1-A? I've always wanted Ibara to be in Class !-A as she is so cool and powerful. And I just like her overall character design. Hitoshi, because, I really like him too.**

 **Hopefully my inspiration comes back so I can update my other story.**

 **Review and hopefully you continue to like this story. Once again, if you want your reviews to be responded to, please put them in the latest chapter, thank you in advance.**

 **I will see all of you, in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello, hello! Welcome to another wonderful chapter of this story! Man, just came back from watching the movie, and I freaking loved it! So much action, and funny moments! But, enough of that, let's get it started with the responses!**

 **adislt: All I'll say is yes. Don't want stuff to get spoiled!**

 **Arthr1tis: Maybe I'll start saying that to my friends that are BNHA fans...**

 **Shadow Joestar: Yup, yup! Keep up the summaries! I always enjoy those!**

 **LucklessBlock86: It is not, sadly. I really don't see Koji and Ibara together, but who knows, maybe I'll change my mind down the road, but for right now, no.**

 **bladetri: :P**

 **Lightningblade49: I'm a bit confused on what you're implying for Itsuka. What do you mean? For the other stuff, I'm pretty sure there is going to be jealousy, but they will still be happy for Ibara moving up. And Kyoka may have a crush on Izuku, who knows? Well, I do, but...**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Yup, trying to slowly build their relationship up from here on out. Yeah, the fight with Ibara I tried to make it some what of a character introduction for the two of them, if that makes sense. The fight with Katsuki was supposed to be short, seemingly because I felt like he didn't really deserve a long fight since it wouldn't have been exciting, just saying. As for your last little hint, if you want a harem, then start it in the reviews, if I get a lot of reviews saying they want a harem, it will be taken into consideration. As much as everyone hates Minoru, I actually like him, even if he is a whiny little bitch most of the time, he does have his moments.**

 **chimchar14: I'm glad you liked the fight and the transferring of both Hitoshi and Ibara. I will try to expand both of their characters as they don't really get much time on the screen/pages, well, maybe not anymore as in the manga, Hitoshi gets some spotlight. But yes, I will be building their characters. And the rest will be coming soon, probably in this chapter.**

 **iron-slayer-dragon: I'm glad you like this story with its romantic aspects, I thought those would've been okay or bad, to say the least. I hpe you continue to enjoy this story!**

 **Mrotrax: I'm glad you enjoyed all three of those things that were in the chapter!**

 **Alright! Remember, if you want your reviews/questions responded, please put it in the LATEST chapter. Or you can PM me, either one is fine.**

 **And I would like to thank all of you that read my story and support it! It's grown ever since the 1st chapter, yeah it was a bit shaky from the start, but I feel like I've actually improved my writing style. I would like to thank all of you that support this story and spend time out of your day reading each of my chapters! I would like to especially thank the people who stuck with me since day 1 off this story, I can never thank you enough for that! It's crazy seeing this story go from zero views to almost 24,000 views, sounds a bit selfish, but I would've never thought I would get this far.**

 **That sounded pretty sappy...**

 **But, still, I appreciate everything that you guys have down. For that, the next chapter of this story will be a type of special of sorts. So, what would you like? A beach special, or a pool special? Or something like that? Or no filler at all, and continue the story? It doesn't matter as the next chapter will be one dedicated to you guys. If you have a special chapter idea, please, put it in the reviews or PM me!**

 **Oof...**

 **Anyways, here is the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Internships**

Izuku looked at the addresses on the piece of paper as he stood at the station with the rest of his class. Apparently, Aizawa told him that he had a special occasion for him, and told him that he would have two places for internships, one for the morning, the other the afternoon. He looked at his teacher of an explanation, but all he got was him grunting and walked away from the confused boy. He knew the first one was the one All-Might had told him about, the one with his former mentor and homeroom teacher. The other address he didn't recognize the agency name for it.

"Temperate Sun's Agency? I've never heard of the agency, and I didn't find anything on the internet from them. This sounds pretty fishy..." He mumbled as he waved to his classmates as they left to their internships. Momo ran up to him and quickly kissed him before going onto her train and waved as she left the station. Shoto nodded at him and left the station to intern with his father, which surprised Izuku for a bit, but he understood why he was doing that. He was the last person from his class and waited for his train to come, but noticed a presence watching him and quickly turned, but he couldn't find the person and the feeling disappeared.

 _"Someone is following me..."_ Izuku relaxed himself as his train arrived. He quickly sat down as the ever bustling of the Japanese train system was a normal everyday style. He looked out the window, his hero-suitcase in his hands, and his phone in his pocket. The view of the buildings and the ever famous U.A stood just above as the most important sight in his view. The ride lasted for 45 minutes, and he soon arrived at his first internship, a rundown building that sort of looked an apartment. Izuku looked down at the address on the piece of paper, then looked back at the building.

"Seriously...?" Izuku sweatdropped, but he steeled his nerves and walked into the building, immediately noticing the body on the ground, surrounded by some red substance. Izuku panic as he thought that the person was dead, and had no idea how to handle it.

"OH MY GOD! It's a dead body!" The boy said as he looked at the body. All of a sudden, the person suddenly looked up, revealing that he was an old man.

"I'm alive." The old man said.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Izuku looked at the old man as he got up, revealing several squished sausages and a bottle of ketchup. The boy put two and two together and sighed in relief as he watched the old man pick-up the plate on the ground and placed it in the sink. Izuku studied the interior of the building, noticing the dilapidated state of it. Once he was done surveying, he walked in further and saw the old man placing another plate in the microwave and looked at him.

"...Who're you?" Izuku bowed to him.

"My name's Izuku Midoriya! You're Gran Torino, the mentor of All-Might, and even his homeroom teacher at U.A., right?" All the boy got was a blank look and a couple seconds of silence.

"...So, who're you?" Izuku nearly face-planted as he looked at the old man happily tapping on the table as he dangled his legs, singing about takoyaki and how he was going to eat them. Izuku went to grab his phone and turned around before calling All-Might, but all he got was voice-mail. The boy sighed and turned around to see Gran Torino opening his suitcase and rummaged through it. Izuku tried to stop him, but the old man held his hand and continued to look through his stuff.

"Fire off one of your smashes." Izuku looked at the hero, and was about to fire it off, but didn't as the elder looked at him with a blank look on his face.

"Why hello, who're you?" A tick mark appeared on Izuku's forehead, and he was about to stomp out of the building when he noticed the wind change and quickly blocked a head kick from above. Gran Torino grinned as he jumped off of the boy's arm and used the walls to create multiple projections of himself. Izuku gritted his teeth as his eyes couldn't keep up with the hero. Even with The Shining's help, he could barely pinpoint where he was going to land, and ended up getting hit multiple times from different directions. Izuku was forced into the defensive as all he could do is block and waited for the right opportunity to strike. Gran Torino struck his back and quickly kicked him in the right side and was about to go for his right side again, Izuku quickly parried it and sent a Delaware Smash, but it was too slow as the hero dodged it and stuck his right side again, sending the boy flying into the wall.

"3 minutes is up, better luck next time kid." He stopped his stopwatch and looked at the boy slowly getting up. Several cuts appeared on the boys's face as he was breathing heavily.

"Even though you have a good grasp of OFA, you still lack the necessary training as you're still trying to be like All-Might, even though you have created several new moves with OFA. I'm impressed that you've managed to get this far, but this is where you're going to hit a brick wall, kid. You need to find your own style that is best suited for you and the quirk. And, your other quirk, stop thinking that it's one or the other. You incorporated both of them during your fight with Endeavor's kiddo, but that's just it. Anyways, I'm going to get some food." Gran Torino said as he left the building, leaving Izuku to ponder the hero's words. Now he knew that the old man was definitely All-Might's mentor. He sighed and sat on the couch, trying to figure out what he meant by all of that before his eyes widened and looked at the closed door.

"How does he know I have another quirk, unless All-Might told him, then it would make sense, but..." Izuku shook his head and laid back into the couch and continued to contemplate what he meant by that.

"Man, I shouldn't have expected any less for All-Might's former teacher, even my Shining Barrier didn't mitigate the damage. It felt like it wasn't even there as he struck multiple times..." Izuku's eyes widened as he remembered that he felt really tired from the consecutive hits that he received. He bit his thumb as he figured it out.

"So, that's the weakness of my barrier. Consecutive hits will drain my energy even faster. i never noticed as I never faced someone who landed consecutive hits on me before. It seems I have a long way to go for that regard, but what does he mean for OFA?" He said as he summoned OFA and watched the energy dance in his fingertips and stared at it. He sighed as he deactivated it, he had his head in his hands as he tried to brainstorm what he meant.

"Dammit! Why can't I figure out what he means?!" He said as he let out a frustrated yell and destroyed the table in front of him. He quickly was broken out of his tirade and began to panic as he tried to fix it, before noticing that he smashed it to pieces. He sighed before perking up and used the training he did with Dawn and materialized a replica of the table. He tossed the destroyed in the dumpster.

"Phew! Good thing that I have The Shining! My quirk came in handy..." He stopped as he looked at his glowing hand before bringing up his other hand, which had OFA energy dancing all over his hand. He stared at it confused, then he suddenly had an epiphany.

"My...quirk..." He clenched his left hand, the one with the OFA energy, and watched it as it was even more powerful than his previous attempt. He started to finally understand Gran Torino's words. He then powered The Shining to that same hand and watched in amazement as he watched the two quirks that were different and watched as they both merged together, and he felt a warm feeling in his heart as he suddenly was in his sub-conscious mind. He looked around and saw several figures, including Dawn and several others behind her. Dawn had a grin on her face as she beckoned him forward. He slowly made his way to her, and reached out to grasp her hand. It took several seconds, but once he grabbed her hand, a light appeared where his heart was and saw that the background behind the group of people suddenly brightened up and several colored streaks of light zoomed overhead. Izuku looked up in wonder as he turned to Dawn.

"With this, you have now succeeded a higher position that is special only to you, Izuku Midoriya. You have realized that the two quirks that you have were not just simply quirks that you have inherited, but quirks that make you who you are, the real you." Dawn said as she smiled at him. Izuku looked at her stunned before turning his gaze to another woman that was currently walking up to him. Her lengthy black hair flowed as she stopped in front of him. Izuku couldn't help but blush a bit as she was simply very beautiful. She noticed this and laughed and smiled at him.

"It seems that Toshi found an impressive successor." She said as she looked at him. Izuku looked confused at her before he quickly bowed to her.

"You're All-Might's mentor, aren't you? It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Izuku Midoriya!" Several chuckles rang from the group of people, causing Izuku to blush in embarrassment. She once again laughed and fixed him so that he was upright.

"Actually, I think it's my pleasure to meet the 9th holder of OFA. Anyways, my name is Nana Shimura, the 7th holder of OFA." Izuku's eyes widened before attempting to bow again, but Nana stopped him.

"Wow, so your my senpai when it comes to OFA!" Izuku said enthusiastically. She chuckled and ruffled his hair, receiving a glare from the kid. He chuckled shortly after, then turned to the rest of the group.

"If Dawn and senpai are here, does that mean, the rest of you are...?" Izuku said as he looked at the rest of the group. They nodded at him, then he turned to Dawn and Nana, who also confirmed his theory.

"Yes, young Izuku, we are the previous holders of both your quirks. The reason you're here in the sub-conscious realm is that you resolved your main issue. And that was not realizing that both of your quirks were not simply just powers given to you, but something that defined you and was a part of you." Dawn said. Izuku looked at her before looking down, feeling guilty all of a sudden. Dawn noticed this and quickly started to panic as she noticed her successor wasn't responding.

"I'm sorry!" She was about to apologize again, but Izuku stopped her as he looked up.

"I'm sorry, I was so caught up about having two quirks that it seemed like a gift, nothing more. I just thought of it as another chance at something I otherwise would've never gotten to do. So, I naturally never thought about what it actually meant." He said glumly, but he looked up when Nana placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it kid, Toshi was like that for most of time, but he eventually ended up here, just like you have. And look at him now, he's your idol and everything, it's reflected by your room." She let out a smirk as she saw Izuku's face reddened. After a couple minutes of laughter and Izuku pouting. She smiled and motioned him towards the rest of the group.

"We all agree that you are the perfect successor of our quirk. We wouldn't want anyone else as your courage, bravery, and desire to help people and stop evil is unparalleled. That is why we will give you our blessing." Nana said as she let out her hand, an orb of light appeared in the palm of her hand. Izuku looked at her, who nodded, and slowly grasped the orb. He suddenly felt a jolt of power rush into him, his body glowed as he felt his body change. After some time had passed, Izuku stopped glowing and collapsed onto his knees. He breathed heavily and slowly stood up, with the help of Nana and Dawn.

"What...happened?" Izuku said, still trying to recover. Dawn simply materialized a mirror and he looked into it, surprised at what he saw. He had grown taller, probably still shorter than Momo, but that wasn't what he was surprised about, his hair now had a streak of black across his left side of his hair and had white tips. His eyes had a ring of white appeared on the outer rims of his pupil and his irises, like it was tracing his green eyes. Izuku looked stunned and turned to Nana.

"What is this?" She smiled.

"Think of it as an upgrade. You'll have to figure it out from here on out, but remember who you are and the way of the hero. A true hero always smiles no matter how grave the situation is. Be the inspiration that you want to be." Izuku noticed that he was regaining conscious and smiled as he waved at the group. Both Dawn and Nana waved as well as the others. Izuku suddenly jolted up as he sighed and walked passed a mirror before doubling back, seeing the changes in his hair and eyes. He smiled and clenched his hand that grabbed the orb from Nana.

"I see your up, kiddo." He turned to see Gran Torino coming out of the kitchen. When the old man stepped out of the kitchen, he felt something he hadn't felt in awhile. He looked at Izuku, and noticed the changes to the kid. He also felt the power that the kid and smiled before dashing straight towards the kid. He was close to Izuku and was about to land a hit when he connected his kick, but was surprised as it just went through him. He quickly turned to see Izuku powered up, but noticed something was different from before. His hair was now pure white and the OFA energy around him had his other quirk's energy. Izuku's eyes were glowing, and he didn't want to admit it, but the boy's eyes were very beautiful as the green danced with the white, as if the negative space was merging with his irises. His pupil was merging with the white as it looked like it was flowing.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" He smirked as he saw the level up the boy had. Izuku smiled as he looked at the aura that he was creating.

"It's a long story, but I'm ready now, Gran Torino!" The retired hero threw his cane and smiled as he started to gather air around the soles of his feet while Izuku's hand began to glow with both of his quirks powered throughout his body, his clothes were replaced by a new set of clothes. He now had a light green scarf that contrasted with his white long-sleeved cover with gold trims, a black vest with white outlining, a black and green belt, white and gold pants with gold cuffs at the legs, black and green shoes that had Dawn's emblem on both shoes. Black gloves that had green outlines and gold trims to it. Finally, a white cape with the golden letters O, F, and A on it.

"I hope you're prepared, kid!" Gran Torino started to propel himself, bouncing off the walls, increasing his speed ten-fold. Izuku stood there once again, but Gran Torino noticed that his eyes were following him and not his projections. He smirked and charged at the boy, lashing out several kicks that would've been impossible to follow, but Izuku quickly blocked each of the kicks, then he parried the last kick and powered his fist and punched Gran Torino. The hero dodged it.

"Haha, kid! Too slow-!" All of a sudden, a sharp sting was felt on his cheek. He brushed his hand over it and felt liquid. He smirked as he wiped the blood off of his hand and looked at the boy. Izuku's face had a concentrated look as his eyes were wide open, but it made Gran Torino uneasy as the boy didn't move from his spot.

 _"His power is increasing even further, damn! It's like he's a completely different person now. It must have been you, Nana..."_ Gran Torino grinned as his internee figured out what he meant with his words. He didn't feel this intense since his days with Toshinori.

"3 minutes is up, kid." Gran Torino said. Izuku looked at him before releasing the power, his clothes reverted back to his school uniform. He noticed that he felt fine and clenched his fist with excitement. He noticed the time and began to repack everything he had in his suitcase. He started to walk out of the building when he was done with his stuff.

"Wait, kid." Izuku turned and saw Gran Torino walking up to him with the help of his cane. He walked up until he was close to the boy. He lightly punched Izuku's chest and kept it there.

"You did good, kid. Keep it up, tomorrow will be even tougher, be sure to be prepared for that." Izuku smiled and nodded before running out of the building. Gran Torino watched the boy run off and smiled before walking back and grabbed a picture frame from the hallway.

"He's done good, even I'm impressed, Toshi, Nana." He said as he put down the picture of him, Toshinori, and Nana back when she was still alive. The retired hero sighed before looking at the food on the table.

"Oh look! Some takoyaki for me to eat!" He smiled and put them in the microwave, taping on the table happily.

Izuku looked at the second address and noticed that it was pretty close to Gran Torino. He ran to his next internship, thinking about his revelation . He felt more connected with his quirks, he felt more...powerful.

"Well...Time to go back to square one again." Izuku said as he continued to run. People were greeting him, saying that he did amazing at the Festival, and basically congratulated him on his performance. He thanked them and continued onward, leaving his past self and stepping into his true self. He smiled as he stopped at the second address and looked at the building, in comparison to Gran Torino's place, this place looked like something Momo's family would've owned. Just looking at the outside gave Izuku the chills as he gazed at the expensive looking building. He looked around and noticed that it was on the edge of the city, right near the country side. He sighed before ringing the doorbell. He waited for a couple of minutes, but nothing happened, so he pressed the button again. He waited, but nothing happened. He once again checked the address and confirmed he was in the right place.

 _"Seems like no one's here, strange..."_ Izuku thought as he stood there, not knowing what to do.

 _"Heyo Izuku! How you doin'?_ Dawn startled Izuku. He sighed before looking at the window, noticing someone peering out the window, as they tried to conceal themselves, but he noticed them. He decided not to do anything that would alert the person that he noticed them.

 _"Something feels off about this place..."_ He looked at his phone and saw that it was about noon. He pocketed his phone and continued to look at the door. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at the place confused.

"Are they setting me up or something? Maybe Mr. Aizawa was mistaken by the address? Hmmmm..." Izuku closed his eyes and began to ponder what was going on until he felt a sharp change in the wind and quickly dodged an attack. It created a small hole where he was standing before. He looked around, but didn't find the culprit. Another one zoomed by, nearly missing him by a couple of inches.

"Damn...!" Izuku turned to where the voice was and sent a Delaware Smash where the voice was heard. The explosion forced a girl out of her spot behind a wall. She looked older than him, her outfit looked a lot like a maid would were, but her arms and legs had gauntlets of sorts. She had a sniper rifle in her hands. Her long red-hair flowed against the wind she was emitting while her pale blue eyes had a harsh glint as she glared at Izuku.

 _"She was hiding behind a wall? I couldn't even feel her presence, and not even the wall she created. I only felt the power when I destroyed it. Who is this girl?"_ Izuku felt sweat roll down his neck as he had a staring contest with the girl. He saw her grip her rifle tightly, and he got on the defensive.

"State your name and business here, boy!" She said as she pointed her rifle at him. He gulped as he felt the tension.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, I'm here to do an internship with this agency." He said as he felt her eyes bore into his head. After a couple of seconds later, she lowered her rifle and glared at him before walking over to the door and opened it. She didn't say anything and left him outside of the building, he looked confused before slowly making his way into the building. If he didn't pass out seeing the extravagant display outside, the inside surely would have one-shotted him if he wasn't on edge from the little surprise outside. He looked amazed as they interior was really beautiful, the old styled Japanese home feeling came into his mind as he slowly followed the red-haired girl further down the hall. Both side had vegetation, and the outdoors felt wonderful. Izuku picked up the pace as he was slowly losing sight of the girl. Finally reaching her at a door, she turned around and glared at him before opening the door and revealed a big office with many desks and people working at computers. They walked passed them as they made their way to another door. The girl opened it and motioned for him to enter. Once he did, he saw a woman with her hands on the desk, her face had a passive look contrary to her eyes looking at him with great interest.

"You may sit down, Young Izuku." She said and gestured them to sit. He slowly did, while she opted to stand right behind him. Izuku felt her eyes were glaring holes in him, and the woman noticed and she smiled at him.

"My name is Sana Mituri, or as my hero name, Brightside. I welcome you to my agency." Sana said as she smiled at the boy, fixing her light blue hair as she looked at him with her silver eyes. He slowly smiled back, still feeling uncomfortable. Sana sighed and looked at the girl.

"Hiyana, could you make some tea for us?" The girl, now known as Hiyana, nodded before walking away. Izuku suddenly felt relieved as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He breathed out, causing Sana to chuckle as she placed several documents on the table and then placed a pen down.

"By the way, her name is Hiyana Otero." Sana said. Izuku nodded and grabbed the pen from the desk.

"Would you please sign this?" He nodded and began to sign the papers.

"You know, I've never heard of this place, nor your hero name." He said as he signed the last of the papers and handed them back to her.

"That's because we don't try to stand out like the other heroes do, much like your homeroom teacher, Aizawa." Izuku looked at her confused.

"You know Mr. Aizawa?"

"Only through some hero work, that's all." Sana said as Hiyana came back with a tea set and began to pour tea for all three of them. Sana brought the cup of tea to her face and smelled it before looking at the red-head and frowned.

"Did you put poison in this?" Sana said as she placed the cup down. She sighed before running her hand through her hair. Hiyana didn't say anythng, but just opted to glare at Izuku once more. Sana then waved her hands above the cups and tea set, causing them to disappear. Izuku looked amazed as he looked at her.

"Is that your quirk?" She chuckled and shook her head. Izuku looked at her confused as she stood up and ushered the both of them to follow her. They did so and followed her until they arrived at an arena of sorts/ She walked until she was at the center and turned towards the two.

"How about a minute spar?" Izuku looked concerned, but then he started to think about it before nodding, seeing that it wouldn't hurt to try and get some combat experience while getting some data on Sana's quirk. He stood in front of her and took of his blazer. He noticed that she also took off her suit, and she had a tank-top on that barely covered her chest area. She smiled as she looked at the concentration on the boy's face. Hiyana walked over and stopped between them.

"This is a mock battle between Pro-Hero Brightside and the internee Izuku Midoriya, I will serve as referee. First person to concede or fall unconscious will be delcared the loser. Any fatal attack will result in an immediate disqualification. You may begin." Hiyana said and stepped back a couple of meters. Izuku looked at the Pro-Hero as she casually looked at him. All of a sudden, she was within arms length as she tried to roundhouse him, but was shocked as he parried it to the side and stepped into her, intercepting her if she had tried to do a follow-up and did a step back roundhouse. She dodged it and came in with her hands glowing before getting in close with blinding speeds and landed a right hook to the body and side-kicked him in the side. Izuku didn't fall behind as he rushed in and sent a small Delaware Smash to her abdomen and sent her back before closing the distance as he jumped and his fist ignited with the power he had recently discovered, as the white energy glowed brightly. Sana smiled as she saw the display.

"Very good..." She jumped to meet him before her silver eyes glowed, suddenly dispelling his quirk and sent a beam of light, hitting him directly in the chest, sending him crashing down to the stadium floor, it knocked the wind out of him as he tried to get up, but several chains appeared on his body. He tried to escape, but the chains tightened and to his surprise, the heads of the chains started to turn into dragon heads as the latched onto him, draining his energy. Sana walked up to him and looked at Hiyana.

"Izuku Midoriya is unable to fight due to the binding of Brightside, declaring her the winner." Izuku noticed the laughter in her eyes as she stared down at him. Sana waved her off and dispelled the chains. Izuku slowly stood up and felt his energy returning to him.

"So...how's that?" Sana said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Izuku looked at her before replaying what happened in his mind. He slowly started to piece the puzzle together before quickly turning to the older woman in shock.

"How...?" She smiled.

"How do I have The Shining as a quirk, is that your question?" He nodded. She sighed and motioned him to follow a different path this time, Hiyana following suit.

"The Shining isn't like your OFA where once the owner of the quirk passes it onto a successor, the power within the owner dwindles until it's gone. The Shining is a quirk that can be passed down to multiple people at the same time, that's what happened when I inherited the quirk. I guess I should give the rundown of how that happened. The original owner of the quirk passed it down to three people, and after that, those three passed it down to the next three and so. I'm apart of the 5th generation that inherited the quirk, the second one was a woman named Pakura Sinnok, and the last one is..."

"Dawn, right?" Izuku said as he looked at Sana, she shook her head.

"No actually, Dawn Vomal was part of the 4th generation of inheritors. As you probably know, she died before the finding a successor when the rest of the generation found one. So, there was only two inheritors of the 5th generation, me and Pakura. Since she died before finding a successor, her spirit carried on to find a successor, and here you are right now. Izuku Midoriya, you are a part of the 6th generation of inheritors of this quirk. Hiyana here is my successor and is also a part of the 6th generation." Izuku looked at the girl, who was still glaring at him, held up her palm and released a wave of The Shining energy.

"The last one of the 6th generation is Pakura's successor, but something happened...Pakura ended up getting corrupted by a villain named All for One at the time. She was apart of the villains of that time. Her successor was influenced by her, so she's a villain as well." Sana said as they arrived at an office. Izuku looked at her as she had a sad smile on her face as they followed her. She sat down at the desk and turned a picture around, showing her and a woman that had bobbed brown hair, green eyes, and the biggest smile he had ever seen. Both of them were embracing each other. He looked up from the picture and saw Sana wiping a couple of tears from her eyes.

"What happened after that...?" He muttered and looked at her. She sighed and picked up the picture, stroking it with her hand.

"I killed her...I tried to help her, but she was too far in the corruption. I had to..." Sana said as she gripped the picture to her chest. Izuku looked sadly at her as Hiyana tried to comfort her. Izuku thought as he looked around the room, seeing all the pictures of her and Pakura. He slowly walked towards them and browsed them until he came across a picture of Sana, Pakura, and a little girl that had purple hair and eyes, a smile present on all their faces.

"Who is this?" He pointed to the little girl. Sana sniffled as she walked over to him and looked at the picture. She had a smile on her face as she ran her finger over the picture.

"Her name is Ashylen Thuno, the successor of Pakura." Izuku's eyes widened as he looked at the picture before remembering her face from his dreams. He started to sweat as heard Sana's explanation of her. Apparently, she had an amazing control over The Shining and she was really powerful at that age. Izuku felt his heart begin to race, Hiyana noticed this and placed her hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his stupor.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sana turned to Izuku and noticed the fear in his eyes and grabbed Izuku by the sides and made him look at her directly.

"What's wrong? Tell me." He gulped and looked down, remembering the fear he had in his dream.

"...She appeared in my dream. And then she stabbed me with a blade of sorts before I cam to be." Sana's eyes widened as she looked at the boy, shaking him.

"Tell me that isn't true...TELL ME!" She gripped him even harder than before, he bit his lip in pain as he tried to hold a pained groan. He looked at her frantic eyes and slowly nodded. She gasped and loosened her hold on him before looking down at the ground. Izuku looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?"

"If what you told me is real, then...you're in a very dangerous position right now. Come, we need to move, now!" She said as she grabbed a coat from the rack and hurried out of the room. Hiyana and Izuku rushed after her.

"Wait, where are we going?" Izuku said as he caught up with her, breathing heavily.

"We're going to a temple in Kyushu." Sana said. Both 6th gen. inheritors looked at each other before hurrying after her.

"Brightside, how did you know I had The Shining? And how did you nominate me?" Sana looked over her shoulder.

"We can discuss that later, but for now we need to get going!" Izuku nodded and followed her lead.

* * *

 **And DONE! So, the introductions of Sana Mituri and Hiyana Otero, both OCs of mine. I planned this out, sort of. As I was coming up of the premise of this story, I created basically all the OCs in this story. Hopefully you guys enjoy this. And I added a sort of new twist to the internships with Izuku having two at a time.**

 **Anyways, like always, if you have any questions and/or concerns, please leave it in the reviews, or PM me. I will get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **As for the other internships, I will not mention any of them except for Hitoshi's and Ibara's as they are pretty important in this arc of my story. Just a little heads up for the future.**

 **Remember, if you want your reviews responded to, make sure to do it by the latest chapter! Please and thank you!**

 **I'm really proud of this story as it's been really successful.**

 **Remember, the next chapter could potentially be a special as a show of appreciation to all of you. If you have a theme that you would like for me to do, please either put it in the reviews or PM me. I will reveal it once I release the chapter, so please put which theme you want me to do.**

 **Once again, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Possible Discontinuation

**Hello everyone to 2019 and I'm very happy to be here! It's been a rollercoaster of emotions last year, especially with me picking up writing fanfiction. It's been a wonderful and, albeit, stressful time with the first story of Flash Of Heroism being released as a gag of sorts until it got well received and I released more and more.**

 **I am extremely proud that I made that story because it opened up something that I actually love doing in my spare time. I know that this pretty sappy, and sorry if it does, but I wanted to get this off of my chest. So, here we go...**

 **I am very sorry, but with me thinking about Flash Of Heroism and its future, it pains me to see what I will be doing with it and I know people did enjoy reading it given how utter garbage it was. And I really loved making those absurd chapters and stuff, it really did become a part of me as a writer...**

 **I guess what I'm trying to say here is that within the given time remaining of the New Year, I have reached the conclusion that I might be discontinuing this story permanently due to personal reasons.**

 **If someone would like to pick it up, or redo the story, than by all means, make it better than it is now. I give my permission to better this story, just make sure you ask first, okay?**

 **I'm extremely sorry for this turn of events, and I know I sounded very optimistic in the past, but life just comes smacking hard, so once again, I'm very sorry to everyone about my lack of ability to continue this story. I will try harder on Solar and Lunar, and the upcoming Persona x MHA crossover.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me thus far, I appreciate every one of you.**

 **-syfy78**


End file.
